Elsewhere
by flowers-followed
Summary: With the medicine of time healing has begun. The well is sealed yet he is hesitant. A promise long ago binds him to his acitons. How will she react to this monster from the past? SessKag. Content somewhat dark.
1. Default Chapter

_**...Elsewhere...**_

_**by flowersfollowed**_

"_I've crossed the last line  
from where I can't return  
where every step I took in faith  
betrayed me  
and led me from my home"_

_- Sweet Surrender, Sarah McLachlan_

**Chapter One**

He tensed showing no outward sign of change. He soon grew accustomed to reacting this way to the simple sight of a human. These long years were exacting a change in him.

She emerged from the doorway, head down, smoothing her school clothes. She paused and even though no physical sign of grief was upon her he could smell the salt of her tears. She quickly shook it off and snapped her head to the front, sights on the path she had taken too many days to count on her way to school. Starting off with determined steps she soon found herself in front of the well house; the part of the shrine that had took her into a fairytale only to seal her again on this side in this time, away from her friends, away from…

She could feel the knot in her stomach begin to tighten. After the final battle and after the jewel had been completed in a fleeting and breathless moment she clutched the jewel to herself remembering their secret discussion.

"_Kagome, when this is all over and we have the jewel, I want to…" _His golden eyes shining she gave him a quick nod and passed the jewel into his waiting hand.

With a wish he began to change before her eyes. Gold fading to brown, silver fading to black. Something was wrong. She could feel a tug in her gut and a pull coming from deep inside her body.

"_No!"_

As the jewel's power diminished she began to fade from the past.

"_Inuyasha!"_

That last kiss, that last desperate embrace left a wound in her soul. He began melting from her grasp and blending into light. Being pulled through the well had always brought butterflies to her stomach time out of mind but this feeling of being ripped away was like a knife in her gut. Her love was like a golden thread so intense it cut her spirit with every aching hour since she appeared back at the mouth of the well, looking down into lifeless darkness.

She fought back the bile rising in her throat. It had been three months. Time to heal, time to reflect. She couldn't wish it had been different. A great evil is gone but where is the peace one should feel in it's place?

"_I have to let him go," _she said to herself. How many times would she have to say it until it became true? Slowly she placed one foot in front of the other. School was her life now. She would focus everything on studies and friends. Time to be a normal teenager now.

With only the remainder of this semester left until graduation she would have to work extra hard to have decent marks for the end all exam. Four years had almost passed. Somehow she would have to try and live her entire high school experience in five months.

"At least I have something important to do," she smiled slightly for first time in three months and actually meant it before slipping back into melancholy.

He watched intently. Her sadness was still overwhelming his senses as it had since the portal was sealed yet he could sense the grief slowly diminishing and was that a smile? Again he found himself very interested if not pleased with the resilience of the human heart. Many many years ago he experienced this strong will with his own little human.

_'Rin,' _he kept a small sigh from escaping his lips.

He had watched Rin grow and blossom; she had an uncanny effect on him. When the time came he left her to her own life with her own family. She had fell in love with the young Kohaku that had been brought back from the edge of death when the final shard of the jewel was removed. He left her with the human Sango and strange Houshi that had taken the exterminator for his wife.

_'Humans and their strange pairings,' _he sneered silently. He had not taken a mate however, feeling content after the final escapade that brought the world to a temporary peace to watch over Rin, and after the fates took her, her family.

Kagome rounded a corner and was on her way to school. Being left alone to his contemplation, he looked down at his hands. Every attempt to file and humanize them were useless. The claws where still there, fierce and hard as diamonds. He had realized as the centuries wore on that humanizing himself would have many advantages. In this age only very few and very old youkai survived.

There was a purifying war not even a century after the shikon had been destroyed. Before the humans started ridding the earth of youkai, the youkai had almost completely vanquished themselves. Bickering, land disputes, and cross breeding with humans had thinned and almost destroyed all youkai blood. Yet many ageless ghosts of the past lingered. For what reason it was almost unknown to him. He had accepted a purpose to continue and leave the Inu race untainted.

He was the last full InuYoukai on this earth. With him the nobility would die.

"Hmph…" he allowed a cruel laugh now in solitude. Utterly despising humans in the past, he had surrounded himself with them in his loneliness. It all started with his daughter Rin. Yes, he could now look back and call her that. A wave of emotion erupted and he let it wash over him, standing alone like a rock on an ancient shoreline.

_'Why couldn't I tell her that in life?' _the question echoed inside. Like a stone's toss it stirred the deep ageless pool of his soul.

Lately he had succumbed to this nonsense. Not only had he grown to look like his father but to act like him as well. His appearance was subdued. No longer were the markings of his birthright gracing his pristine face. However the markings on the forearms were another matter completely.

Deep meditations on suppressing youki where spent uselessly on them. But easily enough, and to his regal distaste, these were accepted as tattoos. He was now as old as his father when he met his untimely death.

"So many centuries left to go…" his voice trailed into a westbound breeze.

The years of this world began to roll by like days for him. He watched the land change around him as he remained almost changeless. The village disappeared, a town sprang up after the war, and a small city soon flourished. Ages swept by. Only he and the mountains remained the same. The shrine was erected and the Higurashi heir to the priesthood began.

He watched her forebears marry, birth, and die. The simple beauty of life was played out on humans so delicately. Between Kagome's ancestors and the blooming family tree of Rin his days were spent in reflection. As he witnessed life he began to realize his mistake of taking it so freely. That thought brought him abruptly back to Inuyasha, a subject that haunted his mind in shadow of the current events.

_'My brother, I had wronged you.'_

Slowly he stalked down the streets of the city in the gentle dance of awakening spring. The school girls making their weary way would always stop and stare. This was almost a daily routine. He had expected to see them as much as they hoped he would be taking his usual morning route.

They drank in his visage. Long almost white hair? No matter. It was pulled back to expose such a hansom and coldly beautiful face. How many of their nights were spent dreaming of this prince making his way down a busy street? Casually dressed, slacks and white shirt, trying to look for the entire world as if he weren't a god sent for the pleasure of fifteen year old girls.

"Ah! Kami! My prayers are answered every time he walks that street!"

"Stop talking so loud Baka! He will hear you!"

"I don't care, every year this turns into more torture! I have to talk to him!"

"No, you can't, he's very clearly a university student, he would laugh at you like an ugly puppy! Think of all the university girls practically worshiping him, you have no chance…"

"Heh, ugly puppy," he said mostly to himself but very audible to his audience of now silent schoolgirls. He kept his head straight as he passed paying no more attention to them than every morning for years now.

"Kami, what a voice…" their chatter filled the street once more. Starry-eyed little schoolgirls. After years of hiding in shadows he finally came to the conclusion that to blend in, he must mix. Apparently not mixing as well as he would have liked. Being ogled in such an awkward way a century ago would have left those whelps cowering before him. Things always change.

Humans have a funny way of melting an icy heart.

He was soon enough hidden among the trees in a small park at the heart of the city, his city. Like the back of his hand every line and swell of street were all too familiar. Testing the air and finding himself alone he took to flight. Fast enough to escape the eyes of humans he made his way home.

Kagome found it hard to focus on the algebra book opened in front of her. "Math is my weakness, damn I hate numbers…" she said under her breath. A quick check of the clock told her it was six minutes until she could go. A painful and torturous six minutes. She strangely enjoyed this feeling as the minutes ticked away. How long had she missed moments like this on the other side? An electronic bell sounded and students began the end of day dance that could only be this happy on a Friday.

"Kagome, we're going out for a treat wanna join?" her friends bounded to her desk. For a month now she had been attending regularly but her sickness must have drained her badly. She didn't spend time with the group like she used to, even before when her maladies were the worst.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not…" Kagome searched her mind for a good excuse this time.

"It's okay Kagome-chan. We just hope you regain your strength and stop being so afraid to go out into public soon, we miss you!"

Blushing slightly she realized how much she'd neglected her friends. "Yes, it's just going to take some time. All this homework will take me the entire weekend anyway. I'm still so far behind!"

She plodded slowly down the halls and out the door. How long would she put the world off to pity herself alone? The sun was warm and it almost felt like spring had finally taken over. She wished the same for her heart. The old path that took her to school every morning welcomed her journey home. A strange conversation found it's way into her brain even through the usual waves of sorrow that hit her anew at the end of a busy day.

"It's about time for him to show."

"What a way to end the week, stalking such a beautiful man."

"That hair of his is to die for, long and silky. So blond it's almost white…"

"What did you say?" Kagome spat at the seventh grader, maybe a little harshly but manners were far at the back of her mind now.

"Uh... " the girl stammered. Why was this senior being so rude? The girl had seen her before and even knew her name.

"On our way home we wait for a man to walk by. He's usually here by now, and he's very…" the girl blushed deeply, "very attractive, words escape me…" her starry eyes now with a faraway look.

"What does he look like?" she interrupted the girl's musings.

"He's very tall, and very very light blond."

"How long has he been here?" she spoke impatiently.

"Well, since before we started high school. I don't know maybe four years?" the girl peeped.

"Do you know his name?" she barked.

"His name is Seiitsu. My brother asked him one day on a dare," another girl spoke up.

"Family name?" she asked with a softer voice now.

"He didn't say."

"Thank you girls. Good luck on your stalking," she said with a smile as she turned to continue home. Blond wasn't a match and a name like Seiitsu definitely didn't add up. "Inuyasha…" she sighed into the gentle breeze. She was thinking crazy now. He had turned human before her eyes. He was no longer silver haired and could no longer be alive in her world.

She let the tears slide freely from her cheeks onto her uniform, not attempting to control them any longer. Maybe tears would seal the gap. Maybe the healing waters would wash this pain from her heart.

"First cut huh?" she sneered sarcastically to herself.

He watched her make way to the steps of the house and into the door, the salt of her tears trailing the wind. Would she ever stop weeping? He remembered how Inuyasha had wept for her. Crouched down before the well, tears flowing freely, weak and human. Yet somehow underneath it all possessing strength that Sesshoumaru couldn't ignore or explain. His friends had gathered him up and carried him back to the village.

Sesshoumaru had felt something he couldn't put his finger on at that time, something that tugged at him. That emotion had led him to visit the village regularly under the guise of Rin's affection for Kohaku. It had eventually led him to invite Inuyasha to spend the rest of his human days at the fortress of their youth.

"Come, it is not a home without a mindless sibling to wreck the atmosphere," he questioned. Inuyasha had declined. They had many talks before that time and many afterward. He looked back on those times as freeing and quite tolerable.

Then one day the aura around Inuyasha had changed. It was the summer after Rin became Kohaku's wife and left with Inuyasha to make a new life at the exterminator's village. Sango and Miroku had taken refuge there to raise a family in peace and also in hopes of building anew.

"Hey, I have to ask you for something important," Inuyasha began almost in a whisper. His expression masked by the dark hair about his face.

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned toward Inuyasha as they traveled. "What do you ask?" he questioned still feeling that somehow he had wronged his brother yet he couldn't understand how.

"My life has been… shortened," Inuyasha said with a dry laugh "but you have a long life ahead of you," where was he going with this?

"This Sesshoumaru cannot stand your prattle brother, spit it out," he was annoyed. Why did talking to him suddenly become hard after all the time spent conversing?

"Shit, asshole, give me a minute," that was the Inuyasha he remembered and his aggravation eased slightly.

"In the future a long time from now... Kagome will be alive. I want you to… protect her while she travels here and after… she can't again. I want you to tell her how much I, well, just give her this," he reached into is haori and pulled out a necklace of teeth and smooth black beads. "This may not be the best thing to give but it connected us. I want her to have it, that is _if_ you live that long," he said with a laugh trying to shake off the seriousness of the moment.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say. He hadn't thought about living that long but he supposed with the newfound peace he should be considering it. He took the beads from Inuyasha's hand.

"I will do this while I am feeling relieved that you did not ask this Sesshoumaru to mate you and extend your life," this was as close as he could get to a joke and it succeeded in brightening Inuyasha's mood.

"Feh, in your dreams bastard!" Inuyasha replied with a toothy grin and punched Sesshoumaru in the shoulder. He bared it with an icy stare and sent Inuyasha rolling up the path with a flick of his one hand. "I'm going to kill you bitch!" Inuyasha screamed as he scrambled to his feet quite to the surprise of the little group. They still couldn't grow accustomed to Sesshoumaru actually play-sparring with his brother.

Now centuries later Sesshoumaru clutched the rosary before placing back into the pocket of his slacks. He couldn't bring himself to approach now. What was he waiting for? Bad blood, bad memories, resolution, and good memories played out before timeless eyes.

Life was too short for humans but all too lonely and long for youkai. At this moment he truly felt like an unwanted ghost from a haunted past. Looking down to inhuman hands he sheltered them quickly in the pockets at his sides. He had practiced putting them there and now it even felt comforting.

Petty human habits had reason at times.

* * *


	2. Elsewhere chap 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor am I profiting from this.

"_I love the time and in between  
the calm inside me  
in the space where I can breathe  
I believe there is a  
distance I have wandered  
to touch upon the years of  
reaching out and reaching in  
holding out holding in"_

_- Sarah MacLachlan, Elsewhere_

**Chapter Two**

And so the days passed as usual with the exception of the morning and evening walks. The conversation between Kagome and those whelps came a little too close for comfort. He enjoyed his secrets even today with no one to care about them.

Summer pushed its way through the spring-softened soil and now was the time for her "vacation". This vacation would be different. No enchanted well to keep her gone for weeks on end and no high school awaiting her at the afterward.

Soon he would step out from light and shadow to reveal himself. Still he was hesitant. Emotions that were now allowed to surface and wash over him were still unidentifiable for the most part. The music of this particular age was quite bewitching and helped him decipher these mysterious compulsions at times.

He sneered at himself behind the god tree. Humans assisting him yet again in understanding his heart. He almost comprehended his father's strange fascination. How intriguing that humans knew more about these conditions than youkai. The Gods were cruel and just in their lessons.

She stepped out into the light of summer sun. The school uniform now put away for good and the last physical memory was laid to rest. She sighed full and comfortably. Her long skirt was cool in the breeze. Time does heal. Her friends were on their way to help her choose a university suitable for her profession.

Even with her grades being up and down she did well on the finals and her idea of going into the medical profession had bloomed forth with acceptance letters from five different universities, even one in Europe! Her mother would truly be heartbroken but happy for her if she chose that one. She felt as if she would end up choosing the university most of her friends would be attending on the other side of the city.

This 'friendly' visit wasn't to help her choose but mostly for them to try and convince her that their school would be best. It would be the perfect university to attend. Close enough but not too far away and the comfort of her friends close by. The medical department wasn't shabby either; she hoped to attend through junior and graduate school. With the choice already made the thought of her friends faces as she feigned indecision would be priceless.

"Ha, this is going to be entertaining," she smiled into the warm healing sun. Only the sun and moon at looked down on her with memories of her entire life. They had been there through everything and at last this comforted her instead of setting fire to longing.

His eyes scanned her; the long blue skirt, the sleeveless shirt, her scent finally free of salt and grief. She wasn't wearing her uniform and this almost surprised him. No longer did she look petite and childish.

_'Finally…' _he thought to himself. He was ready to approach her. To confront her and be at peace with himself. Showing up too early would only deepen her grief so he chose instead to watch her, as he had been for years.

He was there for her birth, first steps, first day of school. He was always lingering at the edge of her life. It was a bit stressful that he couldn't make himself a part of it all as he had with Rin and every child, grandchild, and great grandchild of her line. Instead he found himself lavishing those human children with everything he had felt the need to bestow on Kagome; presents, holidays, and a good life free from poverty.

Interrupting her life wasn't permissible, interfering would have upset the balance. At least until now. She was his Rin all over again, bright intelligent eyes, obedient and curious. Obedience of course waning with latter years, just as Rin. A child once more that he never had. Kagome was different though. Being almost the same station as a man in this century her mind grew and blossomed, tendered with school and experiences Rin couldn't have had.

Boyfriends, school dances, love letters, and then Inuyasha. He mused about her first trip into the well and those to follow. She had healed her brother's heart and awakened her own to romantic love. Romance was a rather new concept in these centuries. It was no longer sense of duty and station. He prided himself by never being stricken with it.

He had been extremely intrigued and surprised one day as she burst forth from the well, his own scent lingering on her slightly. She had met his younger self, no doubt, at the grave of his father. His heart sank with the expression on her face; he had been none too kind.

"Men!" she huffed as he heard her scramble to the floor then burst from the structure in a very ridged gait to her house. At that moment he wanted to jump into the well and teach himself an important lesson. It would have fell on deaf ears, ideas that his father had already laid to rest with his own demise.

He would have never listened then. Only a little girl would begin to melt the ice of his heart. Yet even in his youth he was intrigued by the weak little miko and her obscene dress.

His introspection was interrupted by the clamor of three girls as they made their way to Kagome's side. "Yo! Kagome, I see you are already thinking. We'll help you make the correct choice, worry no more!"

"Damn…" lost in his own ridiculous thoughts he missed his chance yet perhaps this was better. Showing himself would have meant meeting these noisy humans as well. Quick as a flash he launched himself in the higher branches of the tree. Kagome froze, hair bristling on her neck.

"What's wrong Kagome-Chan?" one of her friends implored as she roughly brushed aside a pamphlet to the _"best"_ school in Tokyo. She shot up and rushed to the god tree. Instinctively he froze. His heart slowing to almost stillness. If he weren't careful to gage his reaction to being detected his controlled youki would flare and definitely let her know something was amiss.

She longingly searched the branches, every leaf and even the bark. She had seen it, a flash of white so fast she was sure that only her heightened sense of movement would have caught it. Kaede had trained her; this would keep her better protected when Inuyasha wasn't around…

"Inuyasha?" her voice caught painfully in her throat. Sesshoumaru knew of course that she couldn't see him. He was far too skilled. Yet there was a strange pang in his heart. Her face seemed to calm and she smiled. Why did she smile? "I'm going crazy…" she mumbled to herself as the girls caught up with her.

"What? That old boyfriend of yours? I thought you said he moved away! And why would he be in your tree? Was he a stalker?" questions flooded her ears and she smiled back at them, feeling herself slowly being pulled into reality. He was gone, she had accepted it. Enough of this pain. She was over with it.

He felt his heart beat once and he pulled a breath into his constricted lungs. Why did he even care if she found him? Was he comfortable with watching her from a distance for the rest of her life? No, confrontation would be tonight. He had lingered at the edge long enough. Attention was brought back to her as she sat, knees to face on the ground and cried softly with her friends hovering and trying to comfort. The salt stung his nose again.

Before his eyes, and for the first time, she let out her heart's desires. She told them about Inuyasha and her friends of old, even the kitsune. Of course leaving out that this was in the past and trying to put a modern twist to it. She told them of the last battle and instead of the jewel story, she told them that the fight got Inuyasha into trouble and he had to move out of country with his brother Sesshoumaru. How strange it was to hear his true name in the open. And even stranger to hear it rolling off her tongue without fear or loathing.

"I thought his brother hated him," one of the girls pointed out. She had apparently spoken of all this before then. He was deeply interested in the twist of plot and storyline. "Yeah, and what a gruesome name. Who would name their child something like that?"

"Now what kind of question is that to ask while Kagome-chan is crying with a broken heart!" another friend chastised.

Kagome lifted her head and smiled. "They both come from a very old and royal family of some kind. That's not the strangest name I've ever heard in those circles. At the end he helped Inuyasha and I guess they came to a truce, even after Inuyasha took off his arm by accident. I just hope…that he's… safe there," she said tears again filling her eyes.

It took him a second to realize she was talking about Inuyasha, detecting a familiar emotion welling up inside. She worried if Sesshoumaru would hurt him. He had to approach her and lay those fears to rest. Yet not now, when the rabble exits.

After a long and heated discussion she excused herself for a much-deserved nap. She was drained but somehow felt much better after letting this pain and longing out into the open. She had almost forgot how to express her feelings and this had been helpful.

With a sigh she collapsed on the pink sheets of her childhood bed.

He leapt up to her window. She looked so peaceful and eternally young. At that moment he almost found himself wishing he were her father, or maybe human and unknown to her so he could put her fears to rest, he wished he were her brother so he could comfort her with words and have that connection. "Hmn…" he sighed softly, he almost wished he were Inuyasha to quiet her fears.

She woke with a start. It had been the same dream, dark and foreboding. She would give anything to know if he were alive and safe. But of course he isn't alive in this time. He had turned human, he was long gone. She cried softly into her pillow, emotion rubbing her senses raw. She stopped after some time and looked to her window. It was dark and the house was quiet with late evening turning to night. Stars peppered across the summer sky but... Something was wrong.

The window was open.

"Open…" she let the word trail and the hope rise. Sitting up quickly she rubbed her eyes as blood rushed to her toes. How long had she slept? No matter though. She stood and slowly made her way downstairs and to the front door. Forgetting to slip shoes on she swung the door open and night bloomed forth in response.

Stepping out onto the cool grass she instantly thought of her shoes then froze. There was slight noise. Carefully she moved toward the sound. It was coming from the god tree.

Cautiously she made her way. One slow foot in front of the other letting her heart swell, not caring if it were a robber or rapist.

He slipped easily from the shadow and she knew then that it was worse than either.

* * *


	3. Elsewhere chap 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor am I profiting from this.

"_How the faces of love have changed turning  
the pages  
And I have changed oh, but you... you remain  
ageless  
I turned around  
And the water was closing all around  
Like a glove  
Like the love that had finally, finally found me"_

_- Stevie Nicks, Crystal_

**Chapter Three**

He stopped breathing as he appeared to her. He left small signs that she would follow if she was truly ready. Here she was, proof enough.

"Kagome," he said in a low voice allowing his breath to escape his chest and caressing her name with his tongue. Hopefully calming her. He found too many emotions in her face making it unreadable in the moonlight. Her scent told him the story; fear, surprise, anger, grief, but mostly fear.

"Sesshoumaru?" she gasped so softly only he could have caught it and the emotion behind it troubled him in ways he couldn't understand. He stepped forward only to witness her shrink back. Then he let loose a slight smile.

It gave the opposite effect he had hoped for. She cowered. It had been so long since anyone had acted in such a way toward him. He almost felt himself enjoying it at first which was quickly washed away with an all too familiar emotion.

"Why?" she breathed. He stepped closer and she fell hard onto her backside. He laughed a bit audibly and reached his hand out to her. She flinched and opened her eyes in wide surprise staring at the outstretched appendage. "You have an arm?" she said so exasperated at his actions she immediately wanted to have a subject between her and her fears.

"I have two to be precise. Will you allow me to help you or do you prefer the ground?" came his answer as soft and calming as his voice could allow. She seemed to twitch and slowly took his hand. What a feeling, her small hand in his. Memories of softness and unconditional love filled his eyes and she almost fell back onto the ground.

She stood and dusted her bottom staring at him like the arm actually grew out of his head. "How?" was all she could say as she slipped her hand out of his and back to her side quickly. She would have always expected his hand to be as cold as his eyes. Now both his eyes and hands were as warm and real as this experience. Her heart flooded and her mind filled with a thousand questions she couldn't put to words. He suddenly looked very cold again as she always remembered him and his lips set back to the usual line, emotionless.

"That is a story for perhaps another day," he said with faint sadness in his voice. She gasped at the emotion; maybe all this time his blank wall had been sadness. She soon let that thought drown in a wave of countless others. "I would like to speak with you, explain myself, and answer your questions," he said in a flat tone trying to hide his excitement. Finally he could share the child's presence openly. Why had he waited so long?

Thoughts of rejection filled his mind again. She stood still as death and looked at him with wide glassy eyes. "If that would please you," he added letting his voice betray him. She closed her eyes and her body began to shake. What had he done or said? He couldn't understand this reaction. Then a figure of complete sadness filled his mind, bent over a well and shaking under intense sobs.

She collapsed back to the ground. The heat of her passion rocked him. The relief, the questions, and the grief flooded his senses. Before he could put thought to action he was at her side, standing with a hand on her shaking head. Looking down on her he couldn't think of another single thing to do.

Comfort her? How would she react? She's not a child waking from a nightmare, she's an adult not knowing if reality were a dream. She had not said more than ten words to him as long as he had known her. He couldn't possibly know what she was thinking.

She paused and looked up at him "It's not dream," she breathed smiling through tears and her red tear stained face shown bright. He smiled and she began to stand. His hand left her head and quickly grabbed for her arm. She stood shaking with help from the last being on earth she ever hoped to see much less have touch her in any way.

The reality sank in suddenly and he was the best thing she had seen in months, months that felt like years of grief. The firmness of his grip was exquisite and real as the ground beneath her feet.

"I would love very much to speak with you," she said with more joy than she had felt in a long time. Finally, someone who could shed some light on her fears and questions. She froze as a glorious thought hit her. Why didn't she think of this before?

"Did you come through the well?"

His face blanked again as he looked deep into her eyes. "No. The well is sealed and the jewel was destroyed with a wish," he replied blankly, knowing what effect these words would have. He had reveled in the joy from her voice moments before and readied himself for the aftershock of his answer.

Nothing.

She held his gaze as the truth set in and wet her eyes slightly. She had known this already. Why else would she be here without Inuyasha? But wait.

"Then why are you here?" She held her breath.

"I have existed as a youkai for many centuries. And now as a human for the time being," he answered hoping that she would realize without asking the inevitable.

She understood, he had lived. "But you aren't human. You can't be to have lived all this time… you have really lived all this time?" he nodded slowly; she easily came to terms with his age where he reluctantly did so. She began to perk up now. So many questions where in her eyes and, of course, the next question he already expected. "Are you here to kill me? Wait, you are living as a human, I thought you hated humans?" she began to back away from him again. He let go of her arm to let her get some comfortable space.

She had of course known his ruthlessness in youth and his power. He almost smirked. Finally someone would respect him for what he was, not how much money he possessed or how attractive he looked. He brought himself up to his full height and breathed deeply. All these questions were for another time. He must ponder answers beforehand, hating being caught off guard even though he expected this.

His eyes shined at her. How very different he looked and acted. She couldn't put the pieces of this mystery together. "I have come only to fulfill a promise and answer your questions. As for killing you, I could have done that many years ago. Why would I make myself known now only to end your life?" he paused to gage her reaction, "Also, I find living as a human more comfortable than having to dispatch scores of them to convince the world of my difference," his eyes flashed

He looked so much like Inuyasha at that moment she held herself back from rushing to him. She couldn't throw herself on Sesshoumaru, was she stupid? He looked pleased at her response.

"I would like to continue this conversation at a decent time and perhaps, more appropriate surroundings," he continued. She gawked in response.

He took a small card from his pocket in motions that astounded her. He was acting like a human. She almost burst out laughing at the impossibility of this whole situation. "This is my address. I live beyond the small park a kilometer from your school," his familiarity with her city and life shocked her.

"Your house?" he had always traversed the western lands. She felt suddenly stupid with this thought. Why would he do that now? She shook it off and looked down at the card deposited in her hand.

_'Maru Seiitsu'_

She had to stop herself from laughing again, guessing the name was better fitting than Sesshoumaru for this age. Catching her thoughts he spoke. "I'm still addressed by my given name in my home. That name is a farce for sheltering pitiful humans from the truth," he was pleased with his answer. It would be familiar to her and reinforce his identity. She eyed him for a moment and almost fell again. Was that supposed to be humor? She would believe that he meant it as truth for now, all of this was too much.

"As pompous as ever I see," she stated and almost felt normal again with the world slightly as it should be. Well maybe not, for a remark like that she would have already been dead. He suppressed a smile. She took in the address and looked up at him. "Okay, I will come over tomorrow I guess, around four or so?" she trailed off, not really knowing how to act around him. To be normal or formal, to be sarcastic or afraid for her life?

"That is acceptable," he smiled slightly now and bowed gracefully before her. "Tomorrow then Higurashi," he said quite audibly and turned to her front door where her grandfather stood with a large wok in his hands. He bowed deeply before her grandfather and walked off at a brisk pace toward the street. She watched as he was almost gone before turning to her house.

"Who was that boy Kagome? Was he bothering you? Is he a westerner? His hair was way too long to be normal. Should you be setting dates with such forward and strange looking boys?" her grandfather began the normal reaction to any and all boys that showed up around her. She laughed out loud as she entered the house.

"Yeah grandpa, he's a westerner all right," she thought hard about everything that just took place. The climb up the stairs took an unusual amount of energy from her body. She couldn't imagine being able to sleep tonight. Grandpa had started a whole new level of annoying questions that weren't meant to be answered.

"I bet he's American isn't he? Those boys are too strange, they think that girls are only for one thing Kagome! I've seen those movies with…"

"Goodnight Grandpa," she closed the door and fell face-first onto her bed. Reaching into her shirt she unhooked her bra. Too tired to change now, she fumbled with the contraption until it was lying in the floor and settled for sleep. Feeling uncomfortable her skirt soon followed suit.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed watching the cloth hit the floor, "What on earth will I wear?" she realized how girlish she was being and laughed. It's not a date to the opera. She would dress like herself and be herself of course. Lord of the western lands or not, she wouldn't change. With this thought she drifted off.

Outside her window he smirked at her words. She was so vibrant. He slipped into the room quietly and covered her as she shivered. Children never think anything about their own well-being. It felt so good to do such a petty thing. He couldn't help feeling peaceful as he watched her now.

Why didn't he have children? That was simple; he was too cold to feel everything that comes with children, before and after. And of course he had never met a suitable mate before it was too late. Caring from afar was the best he could do. He sighed and left her dreaming good things for once.

She woke up startled and ran to her desk then felt quite relieved to find a small card lying there. "Whew… It was real then," now a whole new situation began to cloud her thoughts. _ 'Why did he come? Why didn't he come sooner? I wonder if he's been watching me…' _she walked over to the window finding it open again.

She shrugged it off. Time to shower and find something decent to wear but her stomach gave her another mission, she was hungry this morning. She started to open the door when she realized with a blush that she was wearing only underwear and a very small shirt. "I pray to every god that will listen he doesn't watch me," she peeped and threw a robe on.

The morning was going as usual. Her mother began with the normal entourage of questions that beat around the bush.

"So, did you sleep well dear?"

"Yes mom," Kagome rolled her eyes

"So do you have plans for the day?"

"Not until later mom," that was the bait and she took it. Times like these were almost painful. She hated being treated like a stupid child with no way out.

"Really now? What are these plans and whom do they include?" her mother inquired as she stood at the sink with her back to the table. Kagome shifted her legs nervously. Her mother picked up on this and thought it was very interesting. Was she dating again? From what grandpa said the boy was very strange and apparently western, maybe American. This was great news no less; she needed desperately to move on.

"I'm going to meet a guy I know," Kagome said nervously. She couldn't tell the truth yet and had to make this seem very harmless. So if it's a date Mom wanted, it's a date she would report. "We're going to the park and out to eat later," she shut her eyes tight spitting out the lie. Hopefully this was all she needed to feel appeased.

"Oh my! A guy friend. Is he attending the university?" Kagome should have seen it. The age question. How could she tell her mother he was around seven hundred years or maybe older? Laughing out loud her mother turned to look at her. Quickly Kagome gathered her thoughts.

"No Mom, he's independently wealthy," she thought for a minute about his position and added, "very wealthy." Hopefully this would shut Mom up.

"Kagome, don't ever date for any reason other than your feelings. Money is great but it's not everything," she turned back to the sink. Kagome blew out a great breath. Thank heavens that took care of it.

Her mother stopped asking questions because she could see her daughter getting more and more nervous. Wealthy eh? Well she'd wait to see how far this would go, rich people were never known for their kindness.

Kagome finished breakfast and jogged up the stairs to the bathroom. After a quick shower she retreated to her room to dry her hair. She turned the radio on to overpower the hairdryer. This always got to her grandpa like nothing else; she chuckled as he tapped the ceiling with his walking stick. There was a sappy little American pop song on and she soon found herself singing along and swinging her head back and forth. How long had it been since she felt free enough from grief to do this? She let herself sink into sappy lyrics and the joy of the moment, a moment of unadulterated happiness.

* * *


	4. Elsewhere chap 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor am I profiting from this.

"_Ante up and don't be shy.  
Who is that man who is catching my eye?  
What's underneath all of the deadpan face?  
Sitting so pretty with a criminal grace?"_

_- Suzanne Vega, No Cheap Thrill_

**Chapter Four**

He couldn't stay away. After a night of watching the ceiling he rose early to watch her sleep, wake, then almost catch him at the window. He scolded himself for acting like a pup, like Inuyasha. He let the thought linger. She loved him so deeply and he returned all if not more of this emotion. He couldn't remember feeling so strongly for another being. So strong it takes over the body.

A picture of Inuyasha at the well flashed before his eyes. Maybe he was curious even after so many centuries as to why his brother had acted so? It must have been his human blood Sesshoumaru decided after careful examination. He looked at her and saw a child he had watched grow into an adult. But why did he continue to watch?

Maybe there was something he hadn't seen, something mysterious. He silently peered through the window now. She was drying her hair with a noisy hair-drying contraption he had never bothered to use before. She was singing and tossing her head about to a pop tune on the radio. Seeing her like this, singing badly out of tune to an American pop song made him smile deeply. At least on the inside. He had perfected long ago the 'inside' smile.

She turned the loud machine off and did something he had never expected. She adjusted the volume of her radio and flopped onto her bed, pulling her legs up she started shaking a small bottle of something. As she opened it the smell was quite nauseating.

She was painting her toes! Actually just the nails in quick motions and bringing her feet up to her mouth after each toe was painted to purse her lips and blow them dry. Humans are so strange. He'd known that females, and at times males, painted their useless excuse for claws but had never seen it done before. Satisfied with her feet finally she sprang up and made her way to the closet. No sense painting your fingernails until your clothes are on.

As she stood she let the towel drop. He instantly turned his head; Rin had always been very strange about being nude in front of him at this age so it was reflex. He knew that she would be embarrassed and very angry if she knew he were here at all. The least he could do was provide some privacy. Humans and their bodies. Why act so strange?

He turned back to see her painting her fingernails, the nauseous odor filling his nostrils again. She was wearing white 'capri' pants and a sleeveless blue shirt. She looked so happy. At last, almost a year later happiness was in her eyes. Did petty human habits calm her so, or perhaps… She couldn't possibly be this happy because of their meeting yesterday? Yes, this must be it, all her questions will be answered and she might finally have peace, but...

How would he explain Inuyasha to her? She would lose this fleeting feeling before the day ended. He frowned. But for now she could glow like a child and take comfort from her human habits. He turned, leapt to the ground, and was off before she had time to look out the window and see what the noise had been.

Kagome fidgeted and moped around the house until her mother finally made her leave. "Go to an arcade or bookstore until it's time and stop making me a nervous wreck," her mother admonished.

Kagome huffed, angry that her mother could read her so well. She slipped on some sandals to show off her freshly painted toes and walked out the front with a small white card in hand. Wandering for a bit she started off out of the local square, it would be quite a walk to his home. With a quick peek at her watch she found it was three.

Sesshoumaru waited while looking out one of the large front windows. It was three thirty now. Growing impatient he should have offered to pick her up in the automobile, or waited and followed her. She probably couldn't find her way. Humans lacked greatly in their sense of direction.

Finally she arrived and sheepishly entered the front gate. He stood and made his way to the door. "Sesshoumaru-sama, are you expecting company?" a small voice piped beside him. It was Aki; she had all but attached herself to him since she could walk. Her small face beamed up at him. How many down the line was she? Eleventh generation, maybe twelfth directly from the line of Rin and Kohaku.

He had as many of her family that would, live around him in the small neighborhood that made up his new life. This whole 'estate' as humans like to call it was a small community of Rin's family and Aki was his right-hand girl. She was fourteen now. Humans grew so quickly, he smiled at her with his eyes. She came into his house as she pleased. He probably couldn't keep her away if he tried or at least he wouldn't have the heart to.

Heart, what a funny concept to someone so timeless.

"Yes Aki, today we have company," he moved to toward the door again as a light knock issued forth. Opening the door to Kagome bearing a very flushed face he wondered if she had ran.

"Please, welcome to my home. Aki would you make some tea for our guest?" he looked to the right and Kagome watched a teenage girl bob and take off for what she could guess to be the kitchen.

"Was that…" she let her voice trail. That couldn't possibly be Rin, besides, he called her by a different name. Must he always have a young girl with him?

"She looks almost exactly like Rin. It seems the bloodline only grows stronger as the years pass," he said flatly and with a gracefully gesture invited her in.

She was almost as surprised as she was pleased. His home was nestled in a small neighborhood of simple but elegant houses. His own house was surrounded by a tall stone wall with a generously spaced wooden gate.

It looked like almost nothing about his house was metal or plastic. All wood, glass, and stone. A beautiful if not traditional cottage. The inside was as elegant as the outside. The colors of tan, white, and brown mostly prominent with hints of red here and there. And in every room she could see was a brilliant vase of blue and yellow flowers fresh as spring. She felt too peaceful for words here. Sesshoumaru was nothing like she'd ever imagine him to be.

"Wow…" was all that could be managed the moment. He almost didn't know what was captivating her so until he remembered every meeting they had ever had. He half smiled and sat on a comfortable pillow next to a quaint mahogany table. He motioned for her to follow suit.

Very old fashioned she thought with a blush. He's still as elegant and flawless as ever though with a little of the edge taken off. She sat on the cream colored futon and found it hard to look at him. She didn't know if she would start laughing in disbelief or crying in happiness for this newly found contact to the past she longed for.

"I find much beauty in simplicity. I like to surround myself in beauty at all times," he was referring to the motif but with the look on her face she took it in a completely different light. He was amused. She was anything but simplistic but modestly thought herself so. She was a captivating girl.

Quickly realizing her mistake she blushed even deeper, she didn't know what to say or how to act. Treating this like a date for so long had actually convinced her of it. She could be so silly at times. A tiny laugh escaped her lips. Finally her eyes trailed the table up to him and she became more embarrassed to find him looking at her.

She hadn't noticed before but his markings were back in their respective places about his porcelain face. He was quite breathtaking, sitting there in a simple white button down shirt and brownish slacks. His silver hair pulled to a high ponytail. His appearance lacked nothing for his quaint dress. What was wrong with her? She had too many questions to start acting like some giggling schoolgirl now.

"You'll have to excuse me. It's been…so long…" emotion immediately welled up inside. "It's been a long time since I've really spoke the truth and I'm not sure I want to hear what you have to say." She had time to think about this and realized that Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha couldn't possibly exist anymore. Letting these thoughts escape once again easily brought wetness to her eyes.

"You have to understand," large tears fell onto her blue shirt leaving dark trails, "It's like all my friends have died suddenly and I have a lot of grief." She jumped when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder, instinctively fearing him even though she struggled to overcome it. After all he had tried his best to kill her with that same poisonous hand. Maybe it would have been better. Funny how hours ago she was excited and vibrant and now the grief was overwhelming again. Sensing all of this he pulled back.

"This is natural for you. I have seen humans in as much pain that is possible to bear yet they will easily grasp onto anything that brings, if even momentarily, happiness. It is all a part of the cycle and it will pass," how did he know her thoughts? The subject had to change. Hopefully it wasn't part of his power to read minds. She looked up at him. His face was so peaceful compared to what he used to be.

"You look almost exactly like your father now," she meant that to be a thought but it slipped out as easily as the tears. He looked surprised then his face softened again. The girl came bubbling through the door with a tray and carefully sat it on the table in front of them. The tea was very fragrant. Aki began to serve them, was she a servant then? No, she was part of Rin's family as he had indicated. This was a good enough change of subject.

She left them for the kitchen again and Kagome spoke. "Aki is a part of Rin's family? Who did Rin marry then?" she sounded accusing as she looked deep into his eyes. He gave himself another inside smile.

"She wed Kohaku almost five years after your departure," he replied. Her eyes finally lit up. She smiled deeply as Aki entered the room once more with sugary cakes and sat them down as carefully as the tray. She was dressed in traditional kimono. Kagome almost didn't catch this feeling as if time might actually stand still here. "Aki, I need to have a personal discussion with our guess please. For the time being join your parents at home I am sure food is being prepared," he said gently. She looked almost crestfallen and then her eyes lit up and she shot a sly glance at Kagome.

Kagome turned a deeper shade of red than she had before. Wow, apparently the girl didn't know much about her hero. Aki gave a deep bow and left out of, what Kagome could imagine, the back door. She felt a golden gaze upon her again and thought desperately for a new and neutral topic.

"I imagined that you would have a huge mansion and own a multi-billion dollar corporation by now. Or is that only during the day?" she said with a small dry laugh as she bent to sip some tea. Hoping for all the world she didn't look completely devoid of manners.

"I own much of the western region of Japan, so in essence, you could say I own a multi billion dollar chunk of earth making me independently wealthy to live as I please. And my pleasure doesn't include mansions," he said with a bit of disdain thinking not about her, but many other money hungry humans he had met along the way. Humans were especially despicable at times.

"I see," she had hit a bad note. "Well, I think this is just enchanting really, very peaceful and elegant," trying to lighten the mood. His face seemed to relax again.

"Thank you."

She was still taken aback at his warmth and manner. What would he have said before? Something to the effect of_ 'This Sesshoumaru cares not if my trappings please you inferior human!'_ she began to snicker losing what self-control she had. He raised an eyebrow in question. "I'm sorry, you're just… so different. I was imagining what you would have said to me five hundred years ago. Forgive me," it was now his turn to be amused.

"Did it include anything like _'this Sesshoumaru_' and _'inferior human'_?" he inquired.

She laughed comfortably and deep. He enjoyed seeing her eyes shine once more.

"Yes, wow, you do a great impression of yourself," she was laughing even harder now, this was truly entertaining. Sitting in the western lord's house making fun of him to his face without worry of losing her head in one clean swipe. She composed herself as much as humanly possible in this situation. To her surprise he was watching her with a smile. _'Smiling at me,'_ she thought _'I can't handle his smile, it's too strange.'_

"Please, forgive me, I can not help but watch you enjoy yourself. You have been sullen for so long that it is quite pleasing to this Sesshoumaru's eye," he said with a quiet tone. She let out another chuckle while trying to take a sip of tea. What? She realized that he had been watching her.

"How long have you been spying on me?" she asked trying to sound angry. For some reason the anger wasn't there to be found. He picked up on her feigned emotion and thought this peculiar, a normal human would have been very angry. He lifted a cup to his mouth and took a sip himself. Watching him drink was almost hypnotic. She never imagined him ever eating, drinking, or anything but killing, being composed, and elegant.

Actually she had never thought until last night that he was quite handsome and becoming in such a way that started to make her flush again. He also picked up on this new emotion. Why would such a petty thing as drinking always seem attractive to females he engaged in such activity with? He had always scoffed at this but coming from Kagome it was a different matter. He would remember to refrain from drinking around her in the future. Hopefully there would be many more meetings like this.

"You didn't answer my question," she said flatly, knowing that being a youkai he instantly knew what she was feeling. She found that slight smirk of realization on his face a bit more attractive than seeing him drink. She needed conversation to take her mind off acting like a fool.

"All your life," he stated bluntly. She thought then, and many times after, that a torrent of the most horrific words could issue forth from his mouth and sound like poetry. His voice was like a song. She really had to control herself, wait, what did he say? All her life?

* * *


	5. Elsewhere chap 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor am I profiting from this.

"_Who's got their claws  
In you my friend?  
Into your heart I'll beat again  
Sweet like candy to my soul  
Sweet you rock,  
And sweet you roll"_

_- Dave Matthew's Band, Crash_

**Chapter Five**

"Really?" she exclaimed choking on a mouthful of tea. This was surprising and even stranger, almost comforting. "So you've seen me all through my life growing up?" embarrassment reared its ugly head and her face twisted slightly, "_Everything?_"

He let out a shower of musically laughter in a clear baritone. She almost passed out. "I have watched many humans come into this world and eventually die, girl. Why does this embarrass you?" it was his turn for a question.

"Well, but, I guess... Everything!" she exclaimed again. His eyes were frozen like golden pools, expecting an answer. "Humans like to think that maybe some things stay private. What I do in privacy is special to me. So, I guess humans don't like for people to know the whole truth about them," she added. Why was she answering such a simple question to someone who has lived more than five hundred years?

"Only one who could read minds would possibly know the whole truth about anyone," he said in a monotone voice. "I do apologize. I was, in fact, carrying out a promise I made many years ago," his eyes hardened.

"Inuyasha?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes," he answered almost as quietly. She could see now that petty talk was over. Her questions were boiling inside, she needed to know.

"What happened to him Sesshoumaru?" she continued with much emotion in her voice. He was pleased in the way she addressed him casually. Rarely was he ever treated like an equal. With her tonight he felt for first time in a long while like speaking as if they were on common grounds.

"He died honorably in a battle to save the exterminator's village from an attack of despicable youkai," he turned to look deeply into her eyes at this point, "Being a stubborn whelp, he took his 'mortality' for granted. If I would have been there it would not have happened," he stopped. She could sense a slight reflection of pain in his features. This news she took willingly; at least Inuyasha died for a good cause. Reaching out to rest her hand on his arm she realized the person taking this worst was he.

"Sesshoumaru it's not your fault. If you weren't there you couldn't have done anything about it," she said in a comforting voice holding back stinging emotions of her own.

Anger flashed in his eyes and she removed her hand. He didn't need her to tell him that. It angered him that he wore his emotions too eagerly on his sleeve with her. No matter, it wouldn't happen again. His eyes softened.

"I understand that, girl. Thank you for your concern," he said in a condescending voice. It was her turn to be angry, she was only trying to be helpful when she herself was facing pain just as biting. But she should have known that he wouldn't accept help from anyone on a topic that caused hurt, especially a human.

"You know my name. Please use it," she snapped. Youkai lord or no, she didn't want to be treated like a child. He smiled again to himself. She at least took the news well. He wanted to get out of this house, as comforting as it was. All this emotion filled the air too tightly and made him want to cough.

"I apologize again Kagome. Would you like to accompany this Sesshoumaru to the garden?" he asked in a self-mocking voice, she smiled again. He already knew how to manipulate her moods with just a few words, but then again, he had been spying on her as long as she'd been alive so he probably knew her well.

"I would be delighted Sesshoumaru-sama," she replied wiping stray tears and rose to her feet as he did. He directed her toward the back of the cottage and she could see the layout fully. This house wasn't as small as she had first believed. To the right and left halls shot back exposing many rooms.

Finally the kitchen was in view and a spacious dining area. One last wing shot to the right and she demised that this must be his very personal space. The walls were decorated with many floral scenes throughout the house but this hall bore a myriad of pristine white dogs chasing through dark blue skies.

She had almost forgotten his demon form and this was a quick reminder. She held back a shudder. So much power in one body was unbelievable even to someone who had witnessed it first hand. He sensed a slight change in her and noticed she was looking down his personal corridor. Ready to see that bright red he could easily induce he decided to test it

"Would you like a personal tour of my living arrangements?" he asked. She turned almost purple trying to hide her face from him. She was very amusing, he could see why his brother craved her presence.

"No, the garden will be fine for now," she exclaimed, did she just say for now? '_Man, I really can't control her mouth anymore'_ she thought. It was his turn to taken aback.

She hadn't taken his remark as innocent, noted by the light purple of her face, yet she responded to it in a way he didn't expect. He bent slightly and took her scent, fresh and untouched. He shook it off, she couldn't possibly know about what she implied. _'Did he just sniff me? Man, he really is a dog!'_ she thought to herself feeling even stranger, maybe coming over here wasn't such a good idea. Her sudden shift in scent and mood made him decide quickly to rush to the front and open a set of glass double doors.

The movement was so quick that she could barely gage it then there he was swinging the doors wide open to an exquisite garden. Where simplicity pleased him in living arrangements, this garden was an intricate display of natural colors, aromas, and exotic beauty. Complete with a small pond and beautifully cascading waterfall. If she had not known better she would have thought this was where he seduced the fairer sex into his arms. Not that he needed anything to help him along.

Romantic wasn't the word for it. Hypnotizing was more appropriate. She watched him as he took a deep breath. This place almost seemed to react to him with a breathing all its own, greeting its master.

He turned to her. "Every flowering plant I have met on my travels are housed here," she looked up and realized that this was a huge greenhouse. Giant panes of glass scaled the ceiling. She could hear faint music coming from the farther reaches of the structure. He picked up on her thoughts instantly, "My plants seem to respond well to music. When I can not have live sound I use something electronic." She nodded trying to pick out the, tune it was really familiar.

She let her thoughts trail as the music flooded her ears. She turned to look at him as he adjusted a small dial situated on the wall of his cottage then sat by the quaint pond.

"Do you bring chicks in here for a reason?" she said before she could stop herself. His reaction was a little awkward and she watched as he rose to his feet to turn the music almost completely off.

"You take me for a petty human," he exclaimed with disdain in his eyes. This time she could tell he meant it. She certainly didn't want to offend him.

"This place is just so beautiful especially at night and… come on now… this music. Do you understand those lyrics at all?" she admonished him. He had an appalled look on his face. She was much more forward than he took her for, after all, she had spent an enormous amount of time with his brother and the lecher of a monk. His face softened again.

"Yes I understand the speech. I speak and write in fluently in seven languages. I play music for my plants and let the children choose at times. I find this music soothing and the lyrics well written for a human song," he answered then stood to peer down at her. This night had as many twists and turns as a raging river.

He was ready for some open and relaxing conversation and brought her here only to calm the mood. He wanted to know her thoughts and see her smile as well as answer her questions to the best of his ability. She had accused him of seducing her and been insinuating almost all at once. He could say that truly he didn't know what would come out of her mouth next. Tedious and entertaining all at the same time, he couldn't remember feeling like this for many centuries.

Feeling really stupid and keeping her eyes to the ground she felt an apology coming on. "I'm really sorry, I guess my mind is racing around and I really don't know how to act..." she met his eyes and saw that he thought the entire situation amusing.

"Please join me," he motioned to a typical western style garden table and chairs crafted with an expensive design of glass and thick wire. She sat opposite him. "Now with the formalities tossed aside and in light of recent developments, I think we can speak freely to each other," his golden eyes shown in the darkness. She felt the uncomfortable monster creeping up again.

"How do you mean?" she asked bluntly, trying not to act as foolish as she was feeling. She had never felt so exposed and ridiculous in front of someone before. He seemed to be taking all of this in stride. He sat pristinely and gazed at her with amusement, she could feel herself getting slightly annoyed.

"You may go first," he stated coolly.

"Go first?" she asked awkwardly.

"Ask me anything you desire," he replied.

She found this ethereal. Wasn't there questions she had for him? No, she took it that he meant conversational questions. What does she really want to know about him?

"Okay then," she studied him, "what do your markings mean?" She offhandedly pondered this on occasion. Especially after a chance meeting between him and Inuyasha. She had never asked Inuyasha anything about him, not wanting to spoil her peace of mind. He watched her, thinking for a moment and answered.

"The hash marks are an InuYoukai trait. The half-moon is symbol of status that is passed along to heirs and mates of the western lands," he replied. She seemed to take the information and process it then nodded, happy enough with his explanation.

"Now for me," he announced with a slight glint in his eyes. He would exact questions on her that his station never permitted with any other humans or females in fact. Now that he felt this could be toe to toe, as his nature, he would show no mercy. She almost looked fearful.

"Alright, fire away," inquisitiveness got the best of her.

"Why do females find it so arousing when I eat or drink?"

The question hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. She sat with her mouth gaping open. What would she say? He continued.

"I, at first, thought it was my all around appearance. But I found my person becomes almost irresistible with this mundane act. I have pondered this for quite some time and can not put my finger on it," he stated flatly.

"Well, now…" she was very surprised he would ask her questions like this without knowing the answer. He must have some hidden agenda. She didn't like that thought and used the annoyance it brought to answer the question with less embarrassment.

"I think a simple act like eating or drinking makes you more… human. Or more real, real is a better word. You are usually very stoic and distant. Drinking a cup of tea makes you seem more attainable I guess," she was pleased with her answer. The look on his face was very slight, as usual, and was almost akin to an Inuyasha smirk. Well couldn't he be full of himself at times?

"So you find me more attainable then?"

Good god, she completely forgot about the tea drinking earlier. Now she was definitely not pleased with her answer. She had to think of something before his opinion of her sank even deeper into the gutter.

"Oh no! For me, seeing you like that was very… not like you. It's strange to see you doing anything other than antagonizing Inuyasha, trying to kill me, or walking away. It's a hard thing to explain," now she was pleased with her answer.

"That still doesn't answer my question," he looked at her saw that she was at a loss so he continued with his own assumptions. "So in essence, I must first be found attractive in a more stoic state to bring this heightened sense of attraction," her face turned a deep purple.

"Okay, I admit that you are attractive. I'm sure you get that a lot. I can't tell what you're thinking and that adds to it," she was not enjoying this at all, what was he trying to get at. Was he teasing her? After a quick glance at his smirk she realized that he was. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to prove but it's getting late," she started to stand.

"My apologies Kagome. These are real questions that I leave unanswered as my station doesn't permit me to ask them. I find you somewhat on an equal level. Forgive me for offending you so. This Sesshoumaru is not well versed on human etiquette for these situations." He rose to stand and ushered her toward the doors. "Please, I see that we have spent much time talking and you must be famished. I would like to offer you a meal."

She thought hard for a second. Maybe he was telling the truth. She couldn't imagine going on for centuries with no one to confide in, but then again he was Sesshoumaru.

She instantly felt sorry for him and she didn't want to show it. Pity might send him over the top; she came close to angering him a few times already. She looked in his eyes and he looked as he always had before, slightly softer. She smiled at him.

"Don't apologize, I'm the one that should be sorry. Questions are fine I just didn't expect for you to be the one asking them," she dropped her eyes not sure if she should add more but the thought of such a lonely life plagued her. "You can continue to ask me anything as long as it's not super personal. Trusting me enough to ask is a great honor," She looked at him again and as usual he was a blank.

"It is not a matter of trust but of honor. You have survived many battles and should think of yourself with a higher standard. There is not one in my company that holds such an honorable status and there has not been for many centuries," he looked through her in remembrance. "I feel like I can speak with you as a peer of sorts and I would like to hear opinions. Your point of view," he turned his gaze back to her now.

"Do not forget, Higurashi Kagome, I have observed you for many years. Youkai do not understand petty human emotions like embarrassment." He opened the door and turned his head, "Remember that." She took the cue and walked inside.

* * *


	6. Elsewhere chap 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor am I profiting from this.

"_I was just guessing,  
At numbers and figures,  
Pulling your puzzles apart.  
Questions of science,  
Science and progress,  
Do not speak as loud as my heart."_

_- Cold Play, The Scientist_

**Chapter Six**

In the dining area she really didn't know what to do. He left briefly, she supposed to make a phone call. The table was huge with a lovely floral display. She stood as still as humanly possible to hear what was going on in the room he disappeared to and blushed at herself for eavesdropping. She noticed now that the house had no television or stereo that she could see.

However a few musical instruments were in odd places here and there. She wondered whether she should have accepted his offer. Was he going to eat with her? Was he doing this just to get a reaction? No matter, her anger flared and she was sure that seeing him eat, brush his teeth, or apply makeup wouldn't bring the slightest reaction out of her.

He returned and motioned for her to enter the kitchen. At the far wall a beautifully decorated rug was laid next to a window overlooking a wooded area outside. A small but elegant table was against the wall and two very decorative red pillows graced either side. _'Heh, a table for two,'_ she thought as he sat gracefully and motioned for her to join him yet again.

From the looks of it, this was the only table in the house used. No condiments or silverware but a simple place mat sat at his end. That was the only clue that told her he even used a table. He gently placed the mat before her and stared as she took in the surroundings. He knew she would have to leave soon after the meal. He still wanted to ask a few more questions.

It was a wonderful and very inexplicable feeling to speak so freely. Maybe he had been too hasty, countless years have apparently worn his judgment. The need to share his thoughts with another being had never crossed his mind until today. Hours before he was content to silently observe her live out her life. Years ago he would have thought this a weakness.

At the dawning of this age he realized power wasn't measured in brute strength or armies, it was money. He detested this fact and easily enough slipped out of sight and time. With nothing to occupy his long life this last century was almost unbearable. Soon he had found himself gathering Rin's heirs and nestling between them. Foolish humans as they were, he envied a short meaningful life filled with work, children, and companions.

He took no joy in his fortune until he began to tender his newfound family. Like sowing seeds they began to blossom and grow. Looking on him with gratitude his secret was well guarded. Here he was treated with as much respect due his status. This pleased him for a short while. It seems he was searching for something more, camaraderie? Yes. Personal conversation was quite pleasing to his senses now.

"Are you going to eat too?" she asked boldly. She wanted to give him the direct impression that this wasn't going to affect her.

"No. My eating habits are not human in nature. However, I will on occasion ingest human food although it does not satisfy me," he answered. She was a little curious but wasn't sure she really wanted to know the details.

"May I ask another question?" he asked calmly. It seemed like he was trying to soothe her. She couldn't resist this strange new Sesshoumaru. By the look on her face he thought it acceptable to continue.

"Why do humans incessantly crave money?" his words were devoid of emotion again. She smiled slightly and answered.

"People are never happy. They dream of being rich and once they are, they get bored again. I don't really understand it myself. I just want to do something with my life that will make a difference." She had thought about this herself from time to time. It was another strange question. Couldn't he answer that better than she, hadn't he observed humans long enough to answer questions like this?

"Things of this nature escape my understanding. If money is power, humans must need it to feel powerful," he sighed. She didn't know either. "Power by my definition is different completely." She was again reminded of his demon form and shivered a bit. It was easy to forget his true nature at times.

"I well, I guess it's close to the reason you had for trying to take Tessaiga," she mused then bit her lip. Bringing that up may not have been the best decision. She looked at him nervously. His eyes flashed but his face remained stoic as ever. At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," he said flatly still plunging his eyes deep into Kagome's. Now she had really done it. Pissing him off was something she had promised herself not to do, knowing her mouth could shoot off of its own accord. Aki entered through the glass doors with a tray in her hand smiling ear to ear. She set the tray in front of Kagome and nodded her head a bit as she shot off to the fridge to find something to drink.

"Forgive me, I have not introduced you. This is Kagome. She an old friend," he said still staring at Kagome. Aki returned to the table with a tea beverage in a can and a wine glass.

"I'm sorry Kagome-sama this all there is. Unless you would like some water or fresh tea," she said with a huge grin.

"No Aki this is fine, and call me Kagome," she smiled at the canned tea. How many of these did she drink on her adventure? Aki shot a questioning glance at Sesshoumaru. He nodded. She looked even happier than before.

"Are you Youkai too?" she asked anxiously. Kagome's eyes widened. Would the girl get herself in trouble with Sesshoumaru being so inquisitive? He looked unaffected, still staring and making her wish she could absorb herself into the futon.

"No, I'm a regular girl like you. I'm going to start at the university in the fall," she replied looking at Aki. Aki froze for a second and looked back at Sesshoumaru.

"Yes Aki, a human girl just like you. Although she thinks your taste in music is lacking," he said with a half smile. Aki's eyes saddened for a second and before Kagome could snap herself out the funk he'd put her in Aki rushed out and turned on a light. She was taking a CD out of a stereo hidden behind a rock and replacing it with another. She came back inside and shut the light off.

"There, that was one of my brother's CD's anyway," she piped with a smile and turned to retreat back through the double doors closing them quietly.

"You didn't have to say that to her," Kagome fumed turning angry eyes onto Sesshoumaru. He looked quite amused and tilted his head to slightly to remove the band holding his hair. Kagome quickly looked to her food and began to eat assuming he had nothing to say about this rude behavior. The song that was on her radio this morning came to their ears. He cocked an eyebrow her way.

"I can assure you that my comment did not effect her," he said flatly and watched. Her eating habits were refined for a human. Watching her eat was calming. He always felt this way watching Rin. It must have been the comfort of knowing she wouldn't be hungry as long as he were around.

"You know it's impolite to watch someone eat," she spat. He was making her nervous enough as it were. He had never expected that she would mind.

"I apologize. I find it calming," he said before thinking. Luckily she didn't push the subject further. "My reason for attempting to take Tessaiga was jealousy," he added turning his gaze to the window. "Not wholly greed."

She stopped eating and sipped her tea. "I would have never imagined hearing those words come out of your mouth," she looked deep into his eyes now, they reflected emotionless golden pools. With his hair down and wearing the white shirt he looked almost as she remembered him. Although something was missing.

"Where is that furry thing you used to always wear?" she asked out of nervousness. She was taking liberties that would have ended her life almost a year ago. His was quite amused even though his face remained like stone. In an instant his eyes were shot through with red and she could feel the youki gather. His hair was caught in a phantom wind and before she could stand up to bolt for the door everything settled and there he was, wrapped in the furry fluff she had always remembered. She was awestruck.

"This is an extension of my Youkai form. It is like a badge of merit for my kind. Not being so… necessary in this age I suppress it," he answered her question with amusement in his voice. She looked at him and could definitely feel his demon presence clearly now. So he's been suppressing himself? "It attaches to my person at the junction of my neck and shoulders," he answered what he thought would be her next question.

"Wow, I've never seen it close before," she sighed as she leaned forward. _'What, was I going to touch it? What a stupid idea,_' she thought to herself and settled back onto her pillow. She could feel energy radiating from him now and the familiarity brought tears to her eyes. '_I'd never noticed Inuyasha's youki until I couldn't be around him anymore. God I've missed this,'_ she thought to herself.

She slowly took a deep breath. This youki was much stronger than Inuyasha's and she almost felt intoxicated by it while closing her eyes momentarily to feel hot tears slide down her cheeks.

He had been enjoying the release of energy when he noticed she was weeping silently and breathing deeply. Was she feeling his youki this strongly? Most humans wouldn't notice. However he remembered that she was at one time thought of as a miko.

"I did not intend to make you uncomfortable," he said with a slight hint of concern. It seemed that with more of his youki he released more distant and like his old self he became. He shifted slightly unnoticed to the normal eye. That is what he missed most about his pelt, the security of being partially obscured. She waved slightly as if to scoff at her emotions.

"It's nothing. Your energy reminds me a bit of Inuyasha," she said with a choked laugh. He was very interested; did she take comfort in his demon power? All questions aside he knew it was getting later by the minute and she would be expected home soon. She too had checked the clock and realized it was almost ten. She'd been there for six hours!

"Well, this has been lovely and I thank you for your hospitality but I really must be going," she began to stand and was stilled by a hand on her shoulder. He was behind her! It startled her enough to sit back down and freeze. She could feel the fur of his pelt against the bare skin of her legs as she sat with them tucked under at a slight angle. Energy was prickling her skin like static.

"Please wait here. I will drive you home," he said in an authoritarian voice. Gracefully he stalked off down his personal corridor. He was really starting to act the part now. She found that she wasn't too fond of it either. She shifted uncomfortably, finding herself missing the energy. It was gone before her senses had the chance to enjoy it. Even if he reverted back to being an ass for the time being.

He emerged moments later having changed his clothes and '_suppressing_' himself. His hair was back in a high ponytail like his father's and again and his eyes had softened back to the '_new_' Sesshoumaru. His shirt was a gray color and his pants were a bit more formal. He was carrying a soft leather jacket.

"You know it's very warm out," she said with a bright smile. He returned her smile with his eyes. He was very handsome in darker colors. It brought out his hair and eyes making his face almost angelic to a fault.

"I like to make myself as dark as possible when going out among humans," he explained. She almost laughed. The only thing darker clothing could accomplish would be to make him stand out more. "If you are ready we will leave," he said while donning his jacket in one smooth motion.

Being around him made her feel awkward like a gawking teenager compared to a ballet dancer. She would have to find a way past this feeling if she wanted to consider herself almost near the same status. He said that she should give herself more credit. Well then, she would try.

* * *


	7. Elsewhere chap 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor am I profiting from this.

"_Peace in the struggle  
to find peace  
comfort on the way  
to comfort"_

_- Sarah McLachlan, Fumbling Toward Ecstasy_

**Chapter Seven**

The car ride home was uneventful. It was strange enough watching him get into vehicle, ready to drive. The car was simple and elegant, black exterior with dark gray interior. She didn't know much about cars so she couldn't tell the make. She found herself lingering on details too much these days with her sullen attitude setting in. Watching him shift gears was almost pornographic.

Finding him alive and whole in her era was painfully ethereal without the external stimuli. He had changed. When his markings were showing they were much darker, almost blue. The crescent was a deeper shade as well. She studied him quietly; staring at him should have no effect since staring at her was acceptable in his eyes. His motions were fluid. Like he'd always driven a car.

He observed her quietly from the corner of his eye. She was staring at him. Staring had never made him uncomfortable. She was languidly resting her arms on the dash laying her head to the side. What was she thinking? She must be deep in thought as there was no body language to tell him otherwise. He noticed how thin she was and looked again. She wasn't underdeveloped for her age. All the female traits were there, maybe her spirit was thinning. Perhaps she stretched herself journeying back and forth through that well.

No, she was exuberant and full of life then. It was the long months afterward that had taken their toll on her. Feeling an emotion he couldn't explain he reached out and placed a hand on her arm and squeezed gently. He had noticed in the past that such mundane acts brought comfort to humans. He felt an intense heat hit her body like a wave and reflexively removed his hand.

This was not the reaction he was looking for. In an instant he found himself wishing he were human. She would react to him normally then and he wouldn't have the nuisance of his senses giving her body away. This thought was debasing so he swept it quickly from his mind. For the first time in many years he felt nervous, bordering on fidgety. What a wonderful if not troubling emotion! He was surprised he recognized it. He shot her a quick glance and reached for the radio. How he wished he could read her mind. Bodily reactions and thoughts were two completely different things.

She almost felt like apologizing to him. She was past embarrassment for the night. While admiring him from afar he reached for her arm in a demonic flash. His touch was surprising and gentle. She couldn't help her reaction, besides, he was probably quite used to this. Just as quickly he removed his hand, she regretted his senses.

The feeling of being touched was exquisite. How long had she been without human contact? Almost a year? It slowly crept into her mind that he was definitely not human. With a heavy sigh she closed her eyes and slipped back into melancholy. He turned on the car stereo. She opened her eyes and looked back at him. Was he nervous? She almost laughed. Her melancholy mood was melting away. She truly felt as if she had found a friend at that point. Letting her witness so many emotions endeared him to her. Maybe he needed a friend too.

Did she want physical contact? He noted that she distanced herself at the moment he removed his hand. This was too much for him. Human's desiring his contact at least after knowing the truth about him wasn't something he was used to experiencing. Then his thoughts flashed back to Rin.

Yes, he had almost forgotten how mundane physical contact affected her. It comforted her in nightmares and laid her fears to rest. Many times she took his hand on their journeys and felt pure happiness when he allowed her to do so. His heart almost ached for the daughter lost to him.

She had set many wheels in motion. Suddenly he felt a small hand grasp his from the gearshift. Kagome had taken his hand. He smiled suddenly unable to hold it in. Did she know what he was thinking? Yes, mundane contact was exceptionally nice at times.

She watched him smile like watching an elephant fly. This was unexpected. He must truly be lonely. She must remember to use softer tones with him in the future even if he embarrassed or upset her. He really didn't have a grasp on emotions.

Her house was closing in and she squeezed his hand gently before letting go, allowing him to slow the car to a halt. He turned off the ignition and she looked to him. He didn't expect her to invite him in did he? The look on his face told her he had something to say. There was a long pause. With the radio silenced it seemed she could hear her own heart beat.

"I have something for you," he said softly letting emotion flicker in his eyes. What could he want to give her? She quickly dismissed the thought of a kiss with a deep blush. He looked at her in confusion. Then she realized that was probably the same thing grandpa was thinking as he watched from the window. She knew he would be there. She didn't have to look. Sesshoumaru reached into his pocket and retrieved what looked like…

"The rosary!" she gasped. Suddenly she felt frozen, like emotions played out too long were ignoring this sudden jolt of reality.

"Someone wanted you to have this with the promise of his love,"

The words sounded thick and sappy. He was inexperienced in relaying emotions he himself had never felt. Having gone over this scene many times in his mind he decided that those words would be the best. She took it slowly and looked into his eyes, appearing quite shocked.

"I don't know what to say... Thank you for…" her words trailed and her eyes looked distant. He didn't know anything to say either. "Thank you for being a true friend," she finally said. "To me and Inuyasha," her eyes finally focused and welled with tears. He scoffed it off immediately. Friend? No. He was fulfilling his brother's dying wish. That was all.

"I think you misunderstand me girl. It was his wish for you to possess this. I am fulfilling a promise to my brother," she smiled at him through the admonishment. Her hand quickly reached for his and squeezed gently again.

"You were his friend and now I like to think of you as mine. I am eternally grateful for you," she said. He just sat, composed and stoic as ever. "I hope to see you again soon." She opened the door and turned from him.

"You may phone me," he said looking ahead. She turned and gave him a curious look. "My number is on the card."

Oh no! The card! She had left it at his house somehow. He reached over to the door and in his hand was the card. The same one she noted. She took it and with and small wave she closed the door. With rosary and card in hand she turned and made her way to the door of her own house. The outside light was on. Preparing herself for a torrent of questions wasn't possible with emotions weighing heavy on her. She wouldn't be able to answer any of them.

He started the car and drove down a couple of blocks down to park. He locked the doors and made his way with inhuman speed back to her house. Perched on the roof he could hear a deep and old voice drilling questions. The door to her room opened and the sound of a body hitting a bed hard reverberated.

"Leave me alone Grandpa, I'm really tired. The movie let out late and I want to sleep," the questions ceased. He listened intently for what seemed to be an hour to her breathing. She wasn't asleep, only lying in her room. Most likely contemplating the night's activities. He heard soft footfalls and the window swung open lacing the night air with a salt-tinged aroma.

She had collapsed on her bed prayed for sleep to take her. No such luck. With the rosary clutched to her chest she imagined the sweet familiar smell coming from it was Inuyasha even though that wasn't possible.

She let the bittersweet memories wash over her. Her first meeting with him, the first time he hugged her at the well then of course tossed her down it... their first kiss. The memories were becoming more sweet than bitter now and her sobs weren't uncontrollable.

She let the emotions take her. The golden thread of her love had settled and began to root itself deep within her mind. Tears slid slowly from her face and onto the bed sheets of her youth. Having a comforting thought she pushed herself off the bed to approach the window. Sliding the window open she let the sounds of night wrap around her.

"Hello?" No answer. "I'm going crazy..."

After all Sesshoumaru wasn't Inuyasha. Why would he hang out on her roof and spy on her? She chuckled softly. Maybe he was in the trees. He said that he watched her. Why was this comforting?

Her thoughts turned back to Inuyasha. While she couldn't find the same companionship with his brother, he took a bit of edge from the longing. He was a connection at least to the past, her past with Inuyasha. She whispered his name out into the night so softly she thought it only audible her ears. "I don't know how to let you go," with that she closed the window slightly letting the air circulate and changed into her pajamas.

Her sheets and pillows were cool and brought back childhood memories. She drifted off into pleasant dreams as he stood on the edge of shadow and watched her. He couldn't suppress a smile. If she found slight comfort in his presence this was a good thing for the time being. He slipped off the roof and made his way to the car. As he drove he found her lingering scent relaxing.

She awoke the next morning to phone calls from her friends, her mother's annoying subtle questions, and her grandfather smirking at her. It was enough to make her pull out her hair. "Mom. I had a nice dinner and caught a late movie," she huffed. This wasn't going to be enough. She tried to choke breakfast down quickly as possible to throw some clothes and meet her friends.

"Don't stay out that late again Kagome," her mother shouted as she flew out the door.

"Yeah, yeah."

Her mother hadn't said anything while she was traipsing through the feudal era. Why worry now? The day was nice. Her friends bought food for her after window-shopping. Houjo even came around for a bit in the restaurant. Apparently trying to distract her attention. He was cute and all but much was lacking in many departments. Yet his affection for her was flattering none the less.

"Maybe we could see a movie sometime soon?" he asked sheepishly. Finding he was unable to pull her from her friends he came out with it all of sudden. All the girls waited with bated breath.

"That would be nice, maybe next week. You can call me," she said mostly to appease her friends. She could imagine a date with him would be like watching paint dry. She dated him once right? It was so long ago the memory evaded her. He looked like a puppy just thrown a bone.

The puppy still on her mind was lost in time. She sighed and continued gossip with her friends. At the end of the day she was very drained. Normal boorish conversation tired her. She could never talk about what was really on her mind. She thought of Sesshoumaru and perked up. Should she call him so soon? No, she would see how long she could hold out.

Sesshoumaru was meditating in his bright garden. He was finding it hard to keep the previous night's conversation out of his head and was content to sit and observe nature. He wondered how long it would take her to call? He had chosen to stay at his own home and tend to other matters now that they had made contact.

Somehow he craved more. Conversation on such an open plane was very stimulating to his mind. He was almost saddened that it took him centuries to find this out. No longer needful of his warrior mentality and deadpan demeanor he felt this era to be very… He searched for the word his is mind. "Freeing…"

Now he was less restricted. Of course he could have said and did as pleased at any time in the past but refrained. Always harboring the opinion that doing as one pleased was great weakness and more human frailty. It wasn't acceptable. He didn't want to end up like his father now did he? Destroyed by weakness for a mere human.

Yet the days of youkai power and warring were long gone. A newer and more evil demon plagued existence. Money. At its advent he thought it trivial and predominantly more human stupidity. As the reign of youkai faded into legend humans began their reign. He easily enough let humans have their time but centuries were wearing down on him. Existing became almost a burden. But a promise and a tiny seed sown long ago kept him going.

The medicine of Rin was like a time-release capsule. No longer fearing the danger of powerful youkai seeking to take his life and status he eventually went into hiding and then tried his hand at blending in. Humans were more intelligent than he gave them credit for. Their technologies were all around him. Youkai were predominantly more intelligent but fueled by basic instinct. Thusly they mated and exterminated themselves out of existence.

With a smirk he realized self control saved him from an untimely death. However his instincts were still strong within him. He found himself meditating more and more for simple control. He wouldn't end up like those pitiful and wild youkai, evading human eyes and roving the wilderness. What enlightenment and joy could be found in that?

He accepted the grim truth a century ago shortly after the death of Jaken; he needed something more to get along. That is when he ceased observing Rin's descendants and began to gather them to himself. Yet even this wasn't enough, perhaps he'd found the answer just yesterday. Companionship.

Yes, there were many years left to kindle a "friendship" of sorts with this girl. He would lavish attention on her that he restrained from Rin. Questions, answers, and everything that had been impossible up to this point. His heart jumped at the thought. Not a kindred spirit but more a partner in crime. She was intelligent enough and understood the world he came from. He could learn much from this girl.

He stood slowly and took a deep breath. Time now for writing. Again in the confines of his home he found himself seated by the front window. Ideas weren't coming to him. He had found that writing helped calm his senses and gave him something to look forward to.

He had been published and awarded in the past for his objective views on Japanese history and lore. He cracked a sly grin. Humans awarding him. How foolish. Yet if they chose to properly respect his status of higher intelligence, they could do so. After all they simply didn't understand his status as it were so this was acceptable. His work was being used in universities to educate humans. This was pleasing. At least he could shed the light of truth into underdeveloped minds.

He gave up on writing ideas and began to mentally list questions he would present the girl with. There were so many. Humans are strange and fickle creatures. This would all be for his greater good, of course, acting as a human wouldn't work without first understanding them.

He had once purchased a television but quickly discarded it after find that it was more annoying than useful. Worse than the sounds that damn telephone made when it beckoned you. He was quite sure that noisy contraption would answer some of his questions but it lacked exceedingly.

He tensed; it was time for feeding again. This time he would hunt himself. Needing to loose his billowing youki was foremost in his mind. A calming hunt would do him much good. He gave notice to the surrounding families that he would be absent for the next few hours and maybe well into the next day. Donning his traditional robes, it had been so long he could now call them as such, he gathered his youki cloud and took off into the sky to his '_personal_' island he had set aside for this specific purpose

* * *

_.A/N: I want to thank you all for this renewed interest in my fanfic. I never imagined that simply cleaning and reposting would elicite this kind of response. I'm working as fast I can to get it completely back on the site but I'm re-writing and sorting through my horrid grammar. Please bear with me, and again, thank you for all the kind reviews.  
_


	8. Elsewhere chap 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor am I profiting from this.

"_If language were liquid  
It would be rushing in  
Instead here we are  
In a silence more eloquent  
Than any word could ever be  
These words are too solid  
They don't move fast enough  
To catch the blur in the brain  
That flies by and is gone"_

_- Suzanne Vega, Language_

**Chapter Eight**

It had officially been two days.

She stared at the phone. Why didn't she offer her number? The thought crossed her mind that he wouldn't call anyway, probably thinking it would be '_her_' choice to continue the '_relationship_' or not. Did he still come around? Her window was fastened tight each morning since the visit and she found this almost sad.

She was crazy. Her mind had been playing tricks on her. He didn't come to her window and open it. The last two nights were proof. This would be an interesting subject to bring up if she could ever gather the nerve. Being very sure he would never lie she wondered if she actually wanted to hear the truth.

'_Time to take some action,'_ she thought while springing up from the couch. To her delight Souta, Mom, and Grandpa would be gone the rest of the day and most of the night due to a soccer trip at the university. Souta was very good at the sport and was invited to watch a 'real' practice by his coach. Mom wanted to take a trip to the bigger stores deep in the city for next year's school clothes. Grandpa was so proud of Souta; of course he would go along.

She had closed the shrine booth early with a nagging idea in her brain. Her eyes lit up at the thought of inviting Sesshoumaru over. Would he accept? He seemed content to surround himself with familiar humans. Maybe he would shy away from her idea of bringing him into her home, smelling of unfamiliarity. She swallowed hard. It was worth a try. Her fingers pecked at the number pad. She had memorized the number yesterday. One long ring later the phone was answered.

"Yes?"

She paused, it was his voice. What was she going to say again?

"Yes?" the voice persisted.

"Hello? Sesshoumaru? I'm sorry you answered the phone pretty fast…" her throat was suddenly dry. She coughed a bit.

"Kagome. I am glad you called," came his answer. Soothing and smooth.

'_Oh yeah, dummy, the question,'_ she cleared her throat.

"Yes! Well, I wondering if you would like to come over today. My family is gone for some hours and I thought it would be nice if…" What did she think would be nice again? '_Crap Kagome! Snap out of it, it's not Elvis on the phone.'_

"I would be delighted. What time?" came the answer. Thank the gods she didn't have to think anymore.

"Anytime, the sooner the better…" she rethought that last remark. "I mean to say I would like some time to talk before my family comes home." Boy she could be stupid. Would she ever learn to act normal around him? Sheesh, he was only on the phone.

"I will be there shortly," he replied and hung up the phone. _'Did he just hang up on me?_' The nerve sometimes! But perhaps he didn't know correct phone etiquette? It didn't matter now. She had to change into something better than cut off shorts and a tee shirt! Why didn't she change earlier? She leapt up the stairs to her bedroom. Nothing fancy, maybe some nicer shorts? Oh my, the choices girls have to struggle through.

He was there in five minutes but sensed that she was in her room. Taking the liberty he sprang soundlessly to her roof and watched carefully as she struggled to get an over-sized tee shirt out of her hair. Changing clothes at this time of day? Human females were over-conscious of their appearance.

She stood looking solemnly into her closet. Her white undergarments were showing off just how much she had tanned this season. Tanning was frowned upon a few hundred years ago and now was something sought after, fickle human tastes. He was quite amused by the way she stared down her closet as if she were sizing up an enemy. Then she attacked, mumbling harsh words as she delved into the center.

"No, I don't want to look like a hussy. Why did I buy that? This has a huge stain on the ass, what did I sit in? Okay this looks good…" she turned suddenly and met his golden eyes. Amusement quickly faded.

"Oh my God!" She rushed to the window and slammed the shades hung exactly for that reason three years ago. "What is with these sneaky youkai!" She screamed at the shades and slipped the sun dress over her head in a blur. Well her earlier question had been answered.

She paused for a second to let the deep crimson blush fade. She will keep those blinds shut tight from now on. She stomped down the stairs and flung the front door open. There he was, standing for the entire world like nothing had just happened and looking especially stoic.

He wore a dark brown short sleeved shirt and khaki pants. His hair pulled back in his newly signature high ponytail. Golden emotionless pools stared blankly at her. Soundlessly she motioned for him to come in and he stepped gracefully through the threshold. She slammed the door hard.

Walking into the living room she flopped down on the couch. He stood in the doorway with hands in pockets. "Please sit down. Make yourself comfortable," she said sarcastically in a flustered voice. "More so than you already have."

He was very amused but refrained to show it. This day was turning out to be quite pleasing already. He didn't feel guilty. He had been observing her for years of course and knew every line of body. Like her mother, grandfather, or any member of her family. Would she have been as angry if her mother had done the same? He decided to save that question for later and sat down adjacent to her crossing his legs. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Well then, this is awkward," she shot him a daggered glance that melted as she locked onto his eyes. No guilt, no anger, no emotion.

"Maybe for you girl. I however, remain unaffected," he said in a dismissive manner. She didn't know how to react. "I sensed you were there. I came to observe your behavior."

"I'm not a lab rat!" she spat. "Please don't do that anymore. I know it's nothing to you but let me have a little privacy," she said a bit softer. Hadn't she told herself she would let him a slide a bit for on strange things?

"I apologize," he said with a sigh and pulled his long ponytail to rest on his right shoulder, "I find it quite pleasant to observe you when are alone. You are very different when you are uninterrupted." She blushed. This was a compliment of some kind and she felt the anger melt away. "I will refrain in the future," he stated. She almost felt sad but she couldn't tell him it was okay for goodness sake! The whole situation was weird enough without adding more strange behavior onto the pile.

"Apology accepted. I'm not a kid anymore, it's just not... Appropriate is the best word," she was trying to make the situation better; maybe she should just shut her mouth.

"No Kagome. You are not a child anymore," He said with a faraway look in his eyes. Memories of Rin becoming awkward and less inclined to share her thoughts incessantly flashed in his mind. Kagome again took this in the wrong way. She turned red from her face to her toes. The same heat radiated from her like it had in the car. "Children grow up too fast," he said in reply to her red face.

She shot up from her seat. This caught him off guard and flared his youki. He found himself on his feet and inches away from her. Growling he quickly sat back down. "Please refrain from actions of that nature. Especially with emotion written all over you. I control myself to the point that my youkai reacts of its own accord. Do not give it reason to surface," he said with anger behind his voice.

After all these years instinct still ruled his body. He could have had his hand at her throat in an instant. He didn't know what would happen if this situation arose again. She had turned from red to sheet white and froze.

"I'm sorry, I was just going to get a drink. I won't do that again," she was very scared. More afraid than she had been since meeting him here.

The scent was intoxicating to him.

"Please relax. The smell of your fear is too strong," he said flatly with eyes sealed shut willing his instincts to disappear. "I should have warned you. I didn't expect this." She forced herself take one slow step in front of the other to the kitchen. His words spiked her fears; she had to get out of this situation.

She soon enough found herself in the kitchen and relaxed a bit. Not bothering to ask if he needed anything she dug in the fridge. There it was, her grandfather's sake decanter. She poured herself a generous cup, half emptied it in one great swallow, and poured more. She felt the sake begin to warm her body and take the edge off her fear. Closing the door she walked back to the living room. He was sitting exactly as he had been moments before the incident.

He could smell the strong aroma of sake on her. This was probably a good idea. She was much calmer and even if fear spiked her responses would be slow. He would make sure to calm her fears in any case. She circled the low table and sat down. "I'm sorry would you like anything?" she asked nervously. He gave her a half smile that helped to set her at ease.

"No thank you," he replied. They sat for a bit in silence. It was welcomed after the scare and they both enjoyed it. "Have you been well?" He was attempting petty conversation.

"Yes. It's starting to get a little hectic around here with the summer visitors to the shrine but I'm making some money on the side at least," she was referring of course to her grandfather's booth. He knew she had been working there on and off for months now. There were a few extra moments of silence.

"Don't continue to be afraid Kagome. It has been a long time since someone reacted to me in that way. It was instinctual and unavoidable. Now that we understand each other we can take steps to make sure it does not happen again," he said in a calming voice. She turned to him. He was relaxed and as normal as he could look.

She remembered his eyes from moments before. He really must suppress himself too much. She tried to scoff it off but it remained at the back of her mind. He wasn't human, he had just proved that. She really had to watch her actions from now on.

"I've been acting like a school girl lately. All this excitement is getting to me and then there's the fact I never know what to expect from you. You're like a big riddle," the sake was coursing through her now, allowing her to say things she wouldn't normally. He noted that maybe he should offer her sake when she visits him. He put a finger to his lips.

"Really, how so?" he mused over what she might say.

"Well, I just said I never know what to expect from you. I don't pretend to know what you're thinking,…" the look on his face caused her to take another large sip. "You're a mystery to me," she said in a singsong voice. She was truly amusing him now. Funny how a mere drink could bring a human's guard down.

"Would you like to continue with question and answer?" he asked. She gawked at him. This was taking on the mood of slumber party truth or dare. She giggled at the thought of daring Sesshoumaru to run outside the house naked or drink toilet water. She put the cup down, the sake was getting to her. "You can begin," he stated. So this was going to be like the last time she thought to herself.

"Okay then…" the tables have turned now she thought. "Do you ever turn into your demon form?" she didn't think about angering him. She wasn't thinking clearly anyway and felt comfortable enough. The question was unexpected but he was ready to answer.

"On occasion I retreat to a small island I own and do my hunting there. It helps to calm me," he looked at her for a reaction. She looked interested.

"So you hunt there. Is that how you eat then, I mean what you hunt?" she continued with another question. He pursed his lips. She was quick to catch on. He didn't like the idea of explaining his eating habits to her but it was all in fair play.

"Yes. I must have my meals raw and with the blood it contains," She still looked quite interested and not put-off. "The blood and the meat go hand in hand. I can not have nourishment without both." She sat back and looked a little perplexed. Then she seemed to accept it.

"That's a little strange, Inuyasha was never like that…" he almost flinched at the name but she made no reaction herself. "Oh, but he was part human so I guess that didn't apply," she let out a heavy sigh and then yawned.

"Boy you really scared me half to death. I'm glad we cut the tension," she smiled at him with alcohol-flushed cheeks. She was really quite becoming in this relaxed state, flushed and languid. Any tensions that remained worked its way out of his back and shoulders. "Your turn!" she said cheerfully and drew her legs up so to rest underneath her.

"Yes," he said slowly. Asking questions with this impaired judgment all of a sudden didn't seem appropriate but he was enjoying her comfort in his presence. Would she ever feel this comfortable without the use of sake around him? She looked very childlike now, inquisitive eyes transfixed on him.

He all of sudden grew very concerned of her being like this with anyone else. She looked very easy to take advantage of. "Do you consume sake like this often?" She giggled a little and scratched her head. She looked like Rin so much that he wanted to touch her, like he used to take Rin into his lap on occasion during a storm or after a particularly bad dream. He enjoyed those moments but they were very few.

His only little daughter held his embrace but a few times in the long years of her life yet accepted it. She was truly happy his in presence otherwise. He felt guilty for withholding comfort from her and also from himself. He sat, stoic as ever, and awaited her answer.

"Only a few times. Once at Miroku's adopted father's farewell party, boy, is that a funny story…" she chuckled and rolled her head back. Her neck was long and fluid. At this time many conflicting thoughts entered his mind.

Of course he was concerned about her answer; the monk was never to be trusted, but he also found her surprisingly easy on his eyes. This thought very much disturbed him. His paternal side also wished to reach out to her. This situation was becoming complicated. Her openness beckoned to a part of him he didn't enjoy coming to the surface. So he cleared his mind and recrossed his legs.

Physical movement snapped his attention from the spell this sake worked around her. She would never move this way with full presence of mind. "But besides that I used to sneak and try it when I was a kid. It tastes awful. I just thought I needed to chill out but I think I overdid it huh?" She finished with a large grin.

"It is comforting you do not partake often. It seems to go to your head," he said with a half smile. She broke out laughing almost falling from the sofa.

"I'm sorry, this is all getting really funny…" she was laughing deeply now, the kind where only a small sound comes out. "The thought of me getting toasted with you in my living room!" she straightened and tried to compose herself while chuckles still erupted. "I'm sorry, next question," she said trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm glad you are finding amusement with the situation, however I will refrain from questions until a time when you are composed," he said starting to feel a laugh coming on. It had been so long since he laughed out of anything but cruelty, sarcasm, or scorn. He let a bit of it out quietly to himself. This was too strange. He almost didn't know how to laugh properly anymore. He had never laughed even at Rin's tireless antics on Jaken. It had been too long.

"Gods, are you laughing?" She said with an exaggerated look of surprise. He quieted quickly. "That is so wonderful, I'm glad that you're finding amusement out of this! Maybe I didn't over do it," she edged closer to him. He became uncomfortable. Yet her eyes were full of wonder and delight and this heartened him.

He could let himself go a bit. There was no one here to judge him and she'd be lucky to remember any of this. With that thought he let out a bit more of his silent laughter. "This is great," she sighed and patted him on the leg. He immediately stopped. Physical contact was not necessary. She didn't notice however. "Maybe I should tell a joke," she thought out loud lingering even closer. He shifted away from her.

"I do not think you could bring one to mind in your present state," he said in an authoritarian voice. She broke out into hysterics. Her laughing was so deep it was contagious. He sat in wonder at the girl. Why did she bring these things out in him? He began his laugh again. She stood to the floor and headed to the entertainment system.

"I think we need some music to liven things up, don't you?" She turned the stereo on. A familiar Japanese pop song filled the room. She began to dance with the grace and peace of a child. He watched her for many minutes dip and sway. She shook her hips and gaited over to him. "Come on, this isn't a private show! Get busy!" she grabbed his hand and pulled on him laughing. He stood and she fell against him.

"You are so much fun!" she cackled and pulled him to the center of the room. Again he fell into the hypnotic spell of her musings. She pirouetted in his hands, brought herself out and pulled herself back in. He was at a loss. Should he continue this ridiculous banter or let her enjoy his company? He had after all brought this on. She began singing along strangely in tune this time.

He took the liberty of sitting back down. As the song ended she sat close to him again after almost stumbling on the table. "You're eyes are so bright! I'm glad you're having fun," she mumbled at him and leaned back as another more serious song began playing. The mood darkened a bit.

"You are so full of vigor. I can not help but enjoy your lust for life," he said simply. She wouldn't remember anyway, he didn't have to hold his thoughts back for once.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked as she turned to him. She was graceful in her movements. His affection grew with every moment, this was a wonderful evening after all. The fates had a reason for everything. Did they mean for her to affect him so?

"You remind me of Rin," he continued. She looked a little saddened. What was she expecting? Ah yes, she was a young girl with her eyes full of stars and her mind full of romance. She expected to hear more of herself. "Yes, I meant that," he said.

She smiled and reached for his hand. He accepted and she entwined his fingers in hers. Power of a sort was pulsing through her. He looked down to find her hand was glowing softly. It was purity of a miko. Instead of shying away he basked in it. This repressed his instinct more than any meditation. "No more questions then?" He asked openly. She looked very serious now.

"You know I wouldn't be saying this normally but, I feel sorry for you sometimes," she said and looked in his eyes. He took his hand from hers. Who was this girl, thinking she could say such things? "You are so alone and you hide yourself away. I want to help you but I don't know how."

She sighed again and rest her head on his shoulder. "But I see you smile at me sometimes and I hope that helps," he couldn't bring himself to be angry with her; she wasn't being her normal self. "You haven't told me how you restored your arm," she said blatantly. He couldn't deny her this question.

"At the time of Inuyasha's death he requested I take his arm, and so I did," he let the words fall and waited for her reaction. She looked back into his eyes. Her brown endless pools of emotion, his cool golden pools devoid of emotion. She took a slight breath.

"Didn't you use Tenseiga?" she asked with suspicion in her voice. His eyes looked distant and her suspicion strangely disappeared.

"He requested against that," he replied. She sighed pushing back tears then looked to his arm and smiled.

"This arm…" she took his left hand. Observing it for a moment she brought it to her face. With closed eyes she ran it across her cheek. He felt waves of something almost unfamiliar, like static electricity run through him. He couldn't control it nor could he control her motions.

She brought the hand to her lips and kissed it softly. She opened her eyes and smiled at him through tears. The look on his face told her to let go. His teeth were clenched, his vision rimming with red. It took all he had to not grasp the girl. Why was he fighting a simple instinct such as that? Grasping was different from killing or maiming. He fought it still, this insane lust was different and not to be trusted. As she let go he won it over. He jumped up.

"Miko, refrain from touching me without consent," he glowered at her. She looked unabashed and sat perfectly still.

"I'm sorry did I make you mad? I didn't move quickly did I?" she asked innocently. She stank of innocence. It was overwhelming his senses. This new beast risen didn't bed back down so easily.

"No, it was an overwhelming urge to grasp you. It was not triggered by emotion it was your touch," he was explaining this to himself as he tried to make sense of it to her. She began laughing. He had to stop himself from slapping her. Did she mean to laugh at him?

"Why didn't you?" she asked reeking more and more of innocence. He looked ominously down on her.

"You are truly stupid to youkai nature human," he spat. He had never been this harsh to her since he appeared. "Your innocence reeks. It calls out to part of me you do not want to meet, I assure you," this last statement was more or less a snarl. His eyes brimmed red again.

"You mean I don't want to meet the tender side of you? The side that calls to be touched and…" her words trailed into tears. This stupid bitch! She was crazy, why wasn't she shaking and cowering in fear? On the other hand why was he shaking? She stood and approached him. Everything was red now. He was losing this battle. She wrapped her arms around him. He let go.

When he came back to his senses he was kneeling on the floor, Kagome tangled in his arms. This intimate touch was so exquisite. A soft glow was all around her. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted as if she were going to say something before the purification hit his youki. The intensity of their powers meeting seemed to knock her out.

He came to this conclusion after searching her body for any damage he might have done. What a spiteful and wonderful child. What had she tamed in him to feel so peaceful and ecstatic all at once. He gathered her up from the floor and began to carry her to her bedroom. Her scent was inexplicable, laced with power and frailty. The daughter he never had, the teacher he was too blind to accept, his thoughts trailed off.

She had embraced him in love. Like some sort of holy sutra this was unlike anything he had come across or fought against. It was a lost battle from the start. In her room he pushed back her childhood sheets. He smirked slightly, a holy element wrapped in the trappings of childhood.

He looked at her again, hesitating for a moment he then slipped the thin dress over her head. Warm flesh was wonderful in his hands. How many times had he ripped the life from mortals just as warm? He was an old evil that shouldn't trouble the lives of humans. Could he end this new chapter of a long a meaningless life? Did he have that kind of power?

He placed her in her bed and covered her slightly. She shifted and smiled in a blissful dream somewhere far away. He wished he could sink inside her and find that source of light and life. Did all humans possess this? He left through her window with a multitude of thoughts to trouble him through the night and many to come.

* * *


	9. Elsewhere chap 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I profit from this.

"_But tension is to be loved  
When it is like a passing note  
To a beautiful, beautiful chord"_

_- Sixpence None The Richer, Tension Is A Passing Note_

**Chapter Nine**

She was kneeling a field of dark flowers, their musky aroma surrounded her. She stood then found herself walking toward a shoreline. The sand welcomed her tender feet with warmth from a hot day. The sun was setting. She watched as it sank into a deep purple sea. On the horizon was an island, the greenest of green. The green of a normal world would only be a shadow of it.

Dark clouds were gathering, swirling through a blazon sunset sky. _"Kagome,"_ she heard her name faintly. Was the voice deep and wild? Or was it familiar? Against the painfully true color green in the distance there was something white. She tried to shield her eyes against the green. It was moving…

"Kagome! Wake up! You can't sleep all day!" her mother's voice snapped her from the strange and wonderful world.

"Is he here?" she croaked shaking the last of the dream from her mind. Her breath was so horrible, she thought Buoyo might have used her mouth for a litter box.

"Who's here? Did you have someone over last night? Kagome, how sneaky," her mother continued as she picked discarded clothes up from odd places here and there. "Was it the same boy from the other night?" was her next question. She was very pleased that her daughter was interested in someone for once. She had always thought the only way to heal this 'situation' was with someone new. Maybe a little romance to take her mind off things. This was turning out nicely. "Breakfast is waiting," she didn't wait for replies.

Kagome was confused for a bit. Then the memory of last night flooded her brain and her eyes nearly popped out. She sprang up and rushed to the phone. _ 'Oh gods, I bet he's never going to talk to me again!' _ This was scary in a strange way. No sooner had she stumbled upon a link to the past now she feared of driving him away having acted like an idiot last night. She picked up the phone and the numbers came easily to her clouded mind. Damn, she had a headache.

At that time she noticed she was in her underwear. Her signature blush turned her whole body purple. Exactly what _did_ happen? She could recall up to the point she practically threw herself on him.

"Yes," came the deep voice on the other line. She found herself wrapped up in her own thoughts and froze. "Kagome?" he continued.

"Yes! Yes Sesshoumaru, to tell the truth I really don't know exactly why I'm calling…" she kicked the wall and slapped herself in the forehead quite to the amusement of Souta. He laughed and she shot him a look that could have turned him to stone.

"I understand Kagome. You do not remember do you?" his voice was soft and she felt herself melting like butter. If something happened she wanted to slap herself for not remembering. She immediately became self conscious. "After an amusing display of dance you passed out and I put you in your bed." He was acting as if nothing happened but she knew better. She recalled the embrace perfectly and then it all faded to dreams. Something told her not to mention her memories.

"Oh, okay then. Hey I'm sorry to bother you. I just woke up and thought I needed to call you," she winced again. How lame was that?

"It is perfectly alright Kagome." There was a moment of silence. She really wanted to see him again. Maybe just to rest her fears or ask more questions, she didn't know. Surprisingly he was having the same thoughts. "I would like to see you again, preferably sober," he was trying to lighten his own mood. She laughed mostly from relief. He enjoyed the sound.

"Yeah that would be great. I really just wanted to ask you some things, not get drunk…" suddenly she remembered him almost attacking her and was at a loss for words again.

"You can stop by when you wish. You do not have to announce your arrival," he stated. He was very used to the children coming and going as they pleased.

"Okay then." Souta was starting to get on her nerves by making kissing noises at her back. She kicked at him. "I'll stop by today."

"That is acceptable," he finished and hung up the phone. _'Damn, why does he hang up on me so much?' _Anyway she wasn't going over there just yet. She didn't want to seem desperate. Yet she still had questions for him. Yes, that would make it very appropriate. She started walking to the kitchen when she realized a change of clothes was in order.

He had a very wakeful and thought filled night. Sleep wasn't something that ruled his body. Being a youkai meant days on end of wakefulness if need be. He rolled over many emotions like pebbles in his hand. All these feelings conflicting, contradicting, puzzle pieces that didn't fit.

Eventually he came to the conclusion that he missed Rin deeply and he had never shared the company of a miko in such a manner. So in conclusion, she was a very powerful reminder of human worth. Her purification last night saved him many hours of meditation. With recent developments meditation was exceedingly harder to accomplish, therefore, his youki had been gathering and the whole situation brought his lack of attention to a head.

This could easily be blamed on himself. He should have repressed himself extensively before visiting her home. So, all in all, this wasn't her fault. She didn't have ulterior motives. Or did she? Her intoxicating innocence told him otherwise. Nevertheless she would be arriving soon.

He walked to his bedroom and sat on the western style bed. He received the bed as a gift from one Rin's heirs. Apparently the children had relayed his sleeping arrangements to their parents. He could never find this pillow-table comfortable and used it more or less for a couch.

There was a comfortable futon situated in far corner near a window. This was his place of rest when he wasn't dosing lightly in the garden. Today he would dress a little more 'traditionally'.

She stalked up to his gate at a slow pace concerned with behaving differently this time. If he wanted the real her, he would get it. She was wearing jeans today and a simple cotton tank top. No more 'dressing up'. Feeling deeply embarrassed about last night she was prepared herself to try and hide it.

He was already standing in the door wearing something very similar to his old robes but in a simple white. Shockingly his pelt was wrapped about him in the signature arrangement and his markings very clear yet he still wore the high ponytail.

"Why do you pause at my gate? Enter," he said in an unusually authoritarian voice. She quickly walked in and damned herself for jumping at his beck and call. Something was different about him today, besides the voice and appearance. Upon her approach she could feel the youki billowing from him. This was intoxicating on a level transcending sake in a way. She felt a familiar spell seize her and came to stand inches away from him.

He looked at her with a very signature mocking half smile. She was being very obedient today. "I would like to show you a place special to me if it would please you," he stated in monotone.

She nodded slowly feeling pleased enough with this static prickling her body. The familiarity brought tears to her eyes once again. "I will need to hold your arm. I wish to travel swiftly in my youki. The distance is great," he ignored her lingering tears. She looked at him blankly and nodded again.

He twisted around and grasped her left arm firmly. She came back to her senses just as they were leaving the ground in a flash and floating among the clouds. Panicking slightly she fumbled to grasp onto something and caught his pelt. This may have not been the best idea. She looked up at him, no response.

Seeing that he didn't mind she clung to the fur. It was everything she imagined it would feel like. As they passed through a cloud, cold moisture soaked her hair and shirt. Strangely it didn't have the same effect on him. This was very magical and scary all at once. Remembering finally to breathe she let out a large sigh and relaxed slightly.

She found breathing was a labored task at this height but was sure he was more than capable of keeping her safe. Her eyes however remained mostly shut and her face buried in the down-like fur. Looking around wouldn't be a good idea at this height.

He smiled ever so slightly as her tension lessened. He knew this would be a bit of shock for her but letting his youki free for the time being allowed him to better judge her nerves and reactions. Freeing his repressed youki was a good feeling and sharing a pleasant flight, at least to him, was something he thought she would enjoy.

So far he was correct. Little to his knowledge she was enjoying the feel of his pelt better than being several thousand feet off the ground. There was something strangely personal about flying and he imagined the close vicinity would put her at ease, at least from what he gathered of her thoughts last night. She peeked out a little and observed the vast waters of the ocean approaching rapidly and they began to descend.

A musky scent filled her senses. They landed in field of dark flowers and she was suddenly kneeling. He had released her in his demon speed and was looking onto the ocean. This was her dream. Was it real or had she fallen asleep?

A quick pinch told her she was very much among the living. She stood and stepped toward the ocean. A briny breeze caught her hair and whipped it about her face. Did she have a premonition? She had never had the gift of foresight but Kaede had explained this to her. This was foreboding. It told of something either bad or life changing, which would it be? At this moment she realized it was best not to tell him of her dream. She stood beside him now and a feeling of peace overtook her. This was at least as wonderful as her dream.

"This is where my family's fortress once stood," he said in a usual Sesshoumaru monotone. Seeing him here in all his youkai glory was overwhelming. He was beautiful in such a dangerous way. She knew his intentions were not to hurt her but his wildness was inexplicable. She wanted to always see him like this and not the tamed dog he had turned himself into.

This was his true nature. It was powerful, mysterious, and rich in a wildness she never wanted to see him without again. His longing was so tangible she felt she could almost reach out and touch it. This was where he belonged, by the sea, in this dark garden. Did she tap into something that drunken night?

No matter, she was here now and he brought her to this dream for a reason. He turned to look at her. He was an angel fallen from grace, so lonely, so beautiful. Her heart longed to give him the truth. What truth? She didn't even know herself but something was missing, something maybe she could help retrieve.

"I wanted to see you in the flowers there. You remind me of Rin so…" he left it at that. He was struggling to remind himself of something, something he needed to remember while in her presence. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. She bent down and picked a flower then put it in her hair and smiled. This was it, almost.

"It's very beautiful here. Thank you for sharing this with me," she replied. Of course he said nothing. Showed no emotion. "What happened to the fortress?" she asked him begging for a response, anything but this pregnant pause.

"It was taken in a tsunami," he said flatly and turned to survey the land. "It couldn't he helped," his eyes where empty citrine pools as usual.

"I'm sorry," she replied and looked to the ground.

"Everything happens for a reason," he interjected and looked at her with an intense stare. She met his gaze for a moment then looked out across the water. There it was, the island, but now it was much less green and much more brown.

"Is that where you hunt?" Her gaze remained on the ocean. He smirked a bit, she was very quick to pick up on things.

"Yes," was his simple answer. He then seated himself on the ground. She looked around and followed suit. "Do you want to learn more about your friends?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded. Before now she felt asking would be selfish. He was such a dark riddle she found herself caught up in solving him and forgot for a moment the world around her.

"Yes please. Miroku and Sango had a family right?" she began to feel ecstatic again. At least her friends had the story book ending and instead of feeling jealous she was very happy to hear any good news.

"Yes they had a large family," he looked out in the distance bringing to memory the haunted past. "They were cursed with girls. So in the monk's revelation this meant the family should be '_extended_'," he said with a dry laugh. "Seven children in all and only the last was male," she looked very happy with this news. Finally Sango settled Miroku down. This was the best news he had given her yet.

"What were their names?" she asked eagerly. He frowned a bit.

"I remember only the boy's name, it was Inuyasha," he replied. Strangely this didn't darken the mood like he expected.

She looked out at the island again. "That is a good name," she whispered.

"It is," he smiled faintly.

'_Finally_' she thought and smiled back widely, "What are these flowers?"

He turned to look at the field. "I do not know. I only know they bloom here." The flowers resembled a european poppy but with many more petals.

"They are dark and wild, like you," she said looking out onto the island where he becomes himself completely. He didn't know what to say. He had always thought the flowers were vivid and suited this land of his ancestors well but had never made that correlation. They sat in an eloquent silence for many minutes.

"I used to bring Rin to this ocean to swim," he said with memory in his voice. "She declined to swim once she began her monthly cycle, that was saddening," he continued. She looked at him almost like she didn't understand what he had said. He didn't like repeating himself so he looked out onto the sea.

"I guess things get awkward when girls reach that age around their fathers. I wouldn't know, my father was never there," she replied in a melancholy voice. Being deprived of her father's presence hurt her deeply. He suddenly felt guilty that he didn't fill that gap in her life after her father left.

"I am sorry," was all he could manage. He couldn't tell her he wished he were her father. Did he really want to be? These conversations wouldn't be as true and forthright if he were. She laughed a bit.

"It's okay. I've gotten along so far, I'll survive," she was smiling now. Times like these were what he treasured and missed most. Truth and happiness. He committed this moment to memory, something happy to fill the long monotony of his life.

"We need to return soon, darkness is approaching," he announced. Tonight he was going to feed but he need not share that with her.

"Why? It's so nice. I like being here," she laid back on the soft grass and flowers letting the scent cover her completely. He wanted to cave in to her wishes but his instincts told him otherwise.

"We can return," he stood and grasped her arm like he had earlier. The speed of his actions alarmed her and she soon found herself many feet above ground again. She buried her face in his soft fur and wrapped her other hand around his arm. This took him by surprise but he allowed it. He must have scared her. Soon enough they were on her roof.

"Why here?" she asked, not expecting him to _'fly'_ her home.

"Did you wish to walk in the dark?" he replied perplexed at her question. Human females were structurally weak and usually chose to be in company after dark. Nevertheless he stood back from her and smiled slightly.

"Until another day, Kagome." Not waiting for an answer he took off in the same direction. She watched him fade. Why didn't he just tell her he needed to hunt? She shrugged it off and crawled into her open window.

* * *


	10. Elsewhere chap 10

_**Disclaimer: This chapter contains adult content but nothing exceeding the R rating. Read at your own discretion. I do not own Inuyasha nor do I profit.**_

"_I know this love is passing time  
passing through like liquid  
I am drunk in my desire  
but I love the way you smile at me  
I love the way your hands reach out  
and hold me near  
I believe..._"

Sarah McLachlan, Elsewhere

**Chapter Ten**

In her room again she found herself feeling very alone. Turning music on to announce her arrival she slunk back to her bed. Lying there staring at the ceiling thoughts of Sesshoumaru clouded her mind. He was so cold and distant but at times he was almost warm and welcoming. He was childish and regal, wild and elegant. Then her thoughts strayed to Inuyasha.

There were similarities but one thing that truly separated the two was demeanor. Inuyasha was the incessant prankster and potty mouth. Sesshoumaru in the past would have been cold, arrogant, and calculating. Humans were '_insects_' to him thus making him seem untouchable. In a way at that time both were lacking in maturity. She knew her own behavior fed Inuyasha's actions; after all she was a teenager short on maturity herself. She had grown since then.

At the end with Inuyasha, their relationship grew deeper. _'I love you,'_ sat always on the tip of her tongue and now she knew he felt the same way. Why was life so unfair? She had been ready to commit herself to him. All her friends back here during that time had been through many boyfriends testing the waters in their own way. She was so jealous.

The first date, the first school social, the first… time. They had all experienced sex and explained it to her in vivid detail. She felt a longing at that time that was new to her body. A burning lump in her stomach like she had swallowed a hot coal. It spread from her chest down to her toes.

She grew to understand this slow burn. Inuyasha flared it on many occasions like the time he told her his desire to be human. That was the first time she had ever '_made out_' like her friends called it, like she used to call it until it happened.

It was so much deeper than words, beyond language that she could speak. Especially such a vulgar term like that. She chose to think of it as '_making love_' even though she knew that term meant something more. Something she couldn't explain because her experience was only '_making out_'. She punched her pillow trying to choke back bitter tears.

"Kagome, you're home! I didn't hear you come in," her mother said through the door.

"Yeah Mama I'm back early," she left it at that. Her mother quickly picked up her mood and returned to doing whatever it was her mother does. Kagome turned to lie on her back again. What a _fucked_ up world. She succeeded in choking back her tears; she wouldn't give the Gods the cruel pleasure of hearing her sobs once again. These thoughts were all too hopeless and infuriating..

She sat up to pull her shirt over her head then unzipped her pants. Catching her own movements in the far mirror she paused to study her frame. The young woman staring back didn't appear to be a little girl anymore but she felt like a child in her mind. She stood and let her pants fall to the floor followed by her bra. She always thought her breasts were too small, her hips too narrow.

She let her hand fall to her right breast. How many times did she wish Inuyasha would hold her in such a way? He was always a gentleman, even on that occasion when he found her completely nude in that bath of mineral water. She recalled how he passed out. She hurriedly fell to his side, coveting this time with him in such a suggestive situation even though she was concerned for him and played it off as such. As the memories came hot tears fell onto her breasts and slid slowly down the length of her torso, the way she wished those clawed hands had.

She fell back into her bed and sobbed herself to sleep for the all the world and the cruel Gods to see. She slipped quickly into whispered dreams of Inuyasha caressing her how she had always imagined.

After the hunt Sesshoumaru returned to his home and cleansed himself. Kagome had been so distant today, not like her open nature. He slipped on his 'modern' slacks and a button down dark shirt. Even if she didn't approve of it, he would observe her slumber tonight. Maybe dreams where plaguing her again.

He locked his front door and took to flight by land. Greatly relaxed from his hunt running was exquisite, especially at night. Soon enough he was leaping onto her roof.

Something was different. Her window was open.

Then an interesting scent caught him… arousal. This was disconcerting, was someone with her? No she was alone. He supposed this was natural enough. He had never scented her personal arousal due to the fact that when she sexually matured the well opened and he couldn't get very close for fear of Inuyasha sensing him. It had been pleasant on occasion to see his hanyou brother traversing this strange and modern era. Yet making himself known even to Inuyasha would have upset a delicate balance.

He crept up to look in her window. She was tossing and turning on her pink bed sheets, barely clothed, he could smell the brine of recent tears. She must have cried herself to sleep only to slip into this plaguing dream of lust. He found this amusing and calculated the scent. It was like most human females but untouched. Dreams were plaguing her indeed; he smirked and moved closer to the window.

At least her sadness was gone. But who was tying her dreams in such a heated knot? With a husky syllable she moaned through her perverse musings he knew.

"_Inu…"_ could barely be registered but he heard it plain enough.

Maybe this wasn't the best of omens. As he thought this her scent became laced with fear. The dream was turning from good to bad. She started crying and shivering. He quickly jumped inside and pulled the blankets around her shoulders.

Her eyes flew open.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered and reached out to him. He felt a wave of sadness and let her rest in his arms.

"No child," he said softly. She sobbed a bit more and moved in closer bringing them chest to chest. He put his arms around her letting one hand rest on her head. "This is all to be expected, it will pass."

"I was having a dream, it was…" she let her words trail as realization set in and he could feel her body almost catch fire. '_She must be embarrassed_' he thought, that he was there and she was in this manner of dress. He soon found that wasn't the case at all.

She held him tighter. Her thoughts were so jumbled and he was so close. After a night filled with struggle she didn't care what he thought. She would stay in his arms a bit longer. In an instant he regretted stepping through that window and interfering. He was at a loss. What to do?

He did what anyone would in such a situation. He began talking.

"Yes this is to expected. You are lonely and confused. Your companion is not returning, every creature goes through these same changes," he was talking mostly to himself. She was, however, lifting her head to his neck and barely placing her soft lips on sensitive skin. Many things came to his mind at that point but none of them sane. This strange little human bringing chaos to his mind again. He started to pull away but she didn't comply.

"Please, I'm sorry, can I stay like this a bit longer?" she breathed, to his dismay, heavily on his neck. He felt something deep and feral graze his mind; the room was still heavy with the scent of her arousal, her innocent lust.

"No, I think it best I take my leave," he tried to say with his authoritarian voice but instead it came out in a harsh whisper as her hand traveled to his neck to hook him in. "Please girl, release me now," he said regaining a bit of his voice. She moaned and rose to bring her head closer to his face.

"I just want to feel close to someone again. You came to me, please let me at least enjoy your sympathy," she reeked of desire and innocence. Didn't she know he could sense this? Did she care? He would make her care.

"You do not know what you ask for…" He said in growl and snatched her hand from his neck. She entwined her fingers in his. She really, truthfully didn't know, had no clue, what she was asking for. She apparently didn't care. "Your actions will not be met with a tender response, I can assure you," he snapped trying to free his hand from hers.

She knew this; after all she had been wracked by Inuyasha's feral affections. She continued to raise her head to his, pushing against him. It was almost too intoxicating for him to bear. How long had he been without this kind of attention, a hundred years? Maybe more? He tried with added force to push her away. It was almost as if she had been prepared for this and clung to his back with her other arm. He snapped.

He pushed her hard down onto her bed running his hand in hurried motion from her back to her neck. He would convince her by force. This dominate action triggered something within him. He fought a primal urge threatening to consume his mind. Why couldn't he control this response?

In a flash sanity was gone.

He ran his lips in fluid motion across the fevered skin of her arm, so warm, so alive. His hands were filled with her flesh, her soft breath meeting the junction of his neck and shoulders. Before he knew what was happening he had clamped his fangs into her collarbone. The lesson he was trying to teach her had gone very askew. She muffled a cry, or was it a moan of pleasure?

Wanton little bitch.

Her blood filled his mouth, sweet and exotic. Human blood was something he hadn't tasted in many hundreds of years. Instinct filled his brain and took his body. He found himself flush on top of her slowly licking the wound from her bare chest to her neck, smearing blood all the way to her chin.

He moved his hand slowly down to the meat of her thighs and sunk his claws into the flesh there, so inviting and penetrable. A scream caught in her throat. As their eyes met his red tinged vision cleared slightly. Remembering suddenly who she was, he lessened his vice-like grip.

"Is this what you wanted?" he snarled at her. His angelic visage drew into a dangerously beautiful grimace. She didn't know what she wanted. The feel of him against her intensified and sank that burning coal to a spot deep within her groin. However, the pain was real enough and she could smell her own blood.

This was scary and erotic all at once. She had done this to him, forcing herself on him when he didn't want it. She began to weep for her mistake and fear for her body, a real virgin fear of the unknown. He quickly turned back into the Sesshoumaru she thought she knew and he sat up to gather her in his arms like a child.

"Now girl, look at what I have done to you," he said softly and put his hand on her head. "Never put yourself in these situations. I am aware that you have no clue but tonight will serve as a reminder. I am not Inuyasha, I am a creature of instinct. My intimacy would not find you… unharmed," he continued gently but firm.

However the smell of her blood was intoxicating. Choking him. He tightened his grip. He looked down and blood was languidly sliding down her left breast. In a second his mouth was on her. She let loose an audible gasp. This warm intense feeling sent sparks of excitement all the way to her toes.

This fueled his intentions all the more wrapped tightly in this spell of blood, lust, and arousal. At that moment she let all her fears go and melted into his embrace, arching her back to feel more him as his warm mouth explored the swells and valleys of her body.

There was a sharp knock on the door and his head snapped to the origin of the noise. He clutched her tight and growled deeply in his chest.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" came her mother's concerned voice. She could have strangled her mother to death at that second.

"Yes mom. I was having a dream, I left the radio on," she answered not making sense. She wrapped her hands in his silver hair. Her eyes were clouded with a desire he sparked with his glorious mouth; she never wanted him to stop. Words from his mouth were delightful but she could stand his silence until the end of time if he would only continue.

His eyes were still tinged with red and he continued to growl. She realized he wasn't with his senses. Suddenly he jumped up clutching her to his chest and sprang out the window. The night air hit her flesh and she snapped out of the lustful spell.

"_Sesshoumaru! What are you doing?"_ she screamed. It fell on deaf ears.

Soon she found herself in a wooded area, lying on the ground. He was pacing, blood stained his shirt and chin.

"Wanton human bitch!" he spat at her. She covered herself with her arms and fear began to well up inside.

"Yes human... _Have fear, feel terror,_ you have brought this onto yourself," he lunged and stopped inches from her face, hovering over her, "You smell too exquisite, bathed in blood, trembling in fear. I should give you what you want…" he whispered in a blind rage and torn her arms from her chest to pin them on the ground. "Resist me, it only gets better from here," he snarled, a deathly breath from her throat.

He forced her legs apart with his knee, she gasped. Hot tears slid down her cheeks and wet her hair. He licked them off slowly and growled.

"So this wasn't what you wanted after all."

He sat up and slashed at a nearby tree. It came crashing to the ground.

"By all the God's human, _what are you doing to me!_" he howled. She sat up and pulled herself away from him.

"I'm sorry…" her words were breathless and choked. He looked at her, shivering on the ground. He felt suddenly guilty and afraid for her. He had hurt her in a way that may take a lifetime to heal. He leaned toward her. She flinched and pulled back.

"Come with me child."

He quickly scooped her up and flew off again. She shut her eyes so tight she felt her eyelids would bleed. When he stopped she opened her eyes to find they were at his doorstep. He opened the door with her still in his arms and scanned the room before turning the lamp on.

Briskly he carried her back to his area of the house. He deposited her on the large bed and went for his closet. She pulled heavy breaths into her chest and took in her surroundings silently.

"You will shower now or I will forcibly bathe you," he said over his shoulder. After everything that happened tonight she still entertained the thought of him bathing her. Muffling laughter she crossed her arms.

He turned quickly to observe her. Did she just laugh? She wasn't taking this as bad as he apparently. He sniffed the air, she wasn't afraid anymore and seemed perfectly normal. This was almost infuriating. He threw a button down white shirt and a pair of boxer shorts at her.

"The bathroom is there," he pointed to a door a few feet away. She gathered the items and walked briskly to the door and turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"I really am sorry, I..."

"Bathe now, ramble later. You reek of blood and musk," he snapped cutting her off. This was enough to set her on her heels through the door. He was very angry and confused from what she understood; all in all she was shaken up but unabashed.

She looked into the vanity mirror. The horror movie character staring back at her scowled. This couldn't be the same person. Her hair was matted with leaves and twigs, her chin down to her breasts was crusted with blood, the bite mark on her collarbone was blue around the puncture wounds. This startled her and she soon jumped in the shower, washing most of the strange reminders of tonight down the drain.

She stepped out and dried herself slightly then set to work on her hair with the brush lying on the pristine white sink. She could see strands of his hair in it. This was strangely endearing. Even stranger was the feel of his clothing on her. Exhaustion and loss of blood were slowly starting to take its toll, she grabbed for the porcelain sink and steadied herself. She took another look at the bite mark in the mirror. It looked awful. She touched it and winced yet felt no fear for the one who put it there; it was her fault.

He changed his shirt and went into the kitchen to wash the blood from his body. He found himself licking the remainder from his claws. What was he doing? He cursed himself under his breath and stalked back to his quarters with the taste of her blood still on his lips. She was lucky he didn't take a chunk of flesh with it.

He stood next to the bathroom door and listened. She had finished and was brushing her hair with his brush. This should have angered him, he hated his personal items even touched by humans. Yet he was not angry. Guilt was a better word to explain his mood. He could tell by the sound of her dull movements she was becoming weak and tired, most likely from lack of blood. He frowned slightly and walked to the bed to sit down as she emerged through the door. There was a moment of silence, she clung to the door frame and wondered what to do.

"Come here and lie down," he ordered. She felt flushed and a little afraid. She stumbled to the bed however and lay down as he requested. He unbuttoned her shirt a bit, she began to blush and squirm. "Be still," he snapped. He was surveying the damage he had inflicted; she winced as he touched the bite.

"Hhn…" he said under his breath and jerked the shirt up while pulling the underwear down on her right side. He made the same sound again and touched another sore spot. Where did that come from she wondered? "You are lucky I didn't inflict my poison on you," he said matter-of-factly. This was where he dug his claws in she realized.

"I can heal your wound," He stated and unbuttoned the shirt all the way down and jerked it open, her hands instinctively went to her chest. He knocked her hands away and bit down on his forefinger. He then spread a small amount of blood on the wound. "Let that dry and I will shortly clean it," he said without emotion, again, putting up that blank wall. She lay still as he stood and left the room. He entered again with a canned beverage. "You will drink this," he stated as he opened it and handed it to her.

She was actually very thirsty. She sat up and gulped down almost the whole can speculating as to why he had put his blood on her wound. When he mentioned healing her she envisioned Tensaiga. However she enjoyed this method much more. Placing the remainder of the drink on a small nightstand she lay back down. This was very uncomfortable, lying in his bed all but topless. Looking like she grabbed a tiger by the tail. She smiled to herself, '_More like a really big feral dog by the pelt.' _

He caught her smile and wondered how she could feel happy in the least. "Why are you smiling girl?" he barked at her. She snapped out of her musings and frowned at him. "Answer me," he said coolly. She could tell he was getting angry.

"I was just thinking, I'm really tired and my thoughts are rambling," she said willing herself not to smile. He came to sit back on the bed next to her.

"I will not tell you again to refrain from behavior that you displayed tonight. I do not want my nature or your stupidity to break the small trust we have formed," he said in a softer voice. He looked at her. She felt awful sitting there half naked trying to listen to him talk. She should have taken offense at what he said but she deserved it and kept her mouth shut.

At that point holding back childish laughter was her only mission. "Do you understand," he finished and she nodded. He suddenly bent down and licked the remaining blood from her wound then sat back up and left the room. She shivered at the feel of it and cursed herself for wanting more. What a strange way of _'cleaning'_ she mused. She fumbled her buttons back up and started to get out of bed. She felt very light-headed and hit the floor, he was there in an instant.

"You have lost blood fool, you will not move from this bed," he picked her up and lay her back on the bed carefully. She coveted the feel of his arms around her. "Sleep now and I will transport you back to your home early in the morning," he said quietly. The bed was wonderfully soft and she felt herself drifting immediately.

He waited until she was unconscious and looked at the claw marks on her thigh again. They were deep. He would warn her to watch them carefully. Using his own blood to seal the wound might have been a terrible mistake. Looking back at her again he couldn't believe he had inflicted this pain on her, and he also couldn't believe that she seemed to not care.

Back in the wood her tune was very different. Memories of the lust he had finally won over came to him. He would have mated her there, in the deep of the forest, in the smell of her blood and fear. Those ingredients wove the instinctual spell of mating and called to his youkai nature.

She had been very lucky. If she weren't a human and like his own, things would have been different. He walked over to his futon and lay down, drifting softly to sound of her breathing.

* * *


	11. Elsewhere chap 11

_**I dedicate these chapters to BlueSaiyanAngel. My angel my muse.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I profit from this.

"_Companion to our demons  
they will dance, and we will play  
With chairs, candles, and cloth  
making darkness in the day"_

_- Sarah McLachlan, Fumbling Towards Ecstasy_

**Chapter Eleven**

She woke with a start in her bedroom and turned to stare at the closed window. Sunlight danced through the window and onto the floor. The night before seemed almost lost in dark dreams until she found herself in unfamiliar clothes. Jumping up instantly she ran to her closet and changed. Regular shorts and a tee shirt didn't feel or smell quite as nice as his shirt did.

She folded his clothing delicately and placed it under her pillow after making her bed. She again felt a strong urge to call him but refrained. She walked down to the kitchen where it was early enough for her mother to be making breakfast and sat on a futon at the table.

"My my, you're up early this morning," her mother cocked an eyebrow at her. Her daughter was moping again, must have made a wrong play on the field of love. "Grandpa wants you to watch the booth again, he's doing a ritual cleansing." Kagome didn't answer but only stared blankly out the window at the opposite wall.

After breakfast she parked herself a the stool in the booth. People coming and going, fondling objects, buying an odd knick-knack here and there. She just looked at the sky. She couldn't keep her mind from wandering into the loose threads of last night. What would she have done differently? First of all she wouldn't have been scared. Her fear ruined everything.

Why was she even thinking this? Her thoughts strayed again to Inuyasha. '_I must be trying to fill the gap,'_ she thought to herself. And what a way to fill it. This was getting stranger and stranger as days passed. She couldn't understand her feelings towards Sesshoumaru but her body's reactions were real enough. Was this because they were finally getting close?

'_Damn it, why am I so clingy…'_ she found it hard to concentrate. Answers to these questions weren't coming easily to her mind. Everything had been so natural with Inuyasha. Nothing troubling, no deep dark thoughts, she understood herself and the feelings she had for him.

Maybe time was the key. Being around him so long made things seem easier, simpler to understand and progress. She never had fear with him even in the few intimate situations that sparked up. Why was everything coming down so hard and fast with Sesshoumaru?

What was she afraid of? She knew he wouldn't have killed her, just roughed her up a bit, or maybe a lot. For some reason she just didn't care. She was an eighteen year old as innocent and stupid as a five year old. She scowled. At her age she should have worked past this 'fear' years ago. She almost felt like her friends teased her at times.

"_Oh Kagome, I'm sorry, you don't know what that feels like do you?"_ she could hear their words. She hadn't tried to lie about it like she lied about dating. This was something she definitely couldn't pull off lying about. Then she thought about Sesshoumaru.

Would he even want to see her again? He spoke last night like he could forgive her for her stupidity. He even took her to his house and laid her in his bed. She mused about where he had slept. It wasn't with her, she probably would have woke to that. Why did any of that even happen if he thought so lowly of humans? She almost turned green with realization.

He looked at her as a kind of peer. This must have had something to do with it. She had really abused his trust but could she ever regain it? He was so close to seeing humans as more than _'insects'_ and she had to mess that up. Now he saw her as a _'wanton bitch'_ and rest of humanity as a threat to his mental state probably.

She could never forgive herself. She thought of his face, twisted with… was it rage or desire? Maybe both. They may go hand in hand with youkai she simply didn't know. She remembered his harsh words, husky in her ear. Her body trembled.

She had to be the strangest person in the world to find that exciting.

Maybe it was all just him, because these strong reactions came from him. She decided that must be it. She laughed at herself. Here she was, willing to take tortures to her body to feel his closeness again. She couldn't deny it, like a special drug she felt it once and craved it now like nothing else.

How would she handle these feelings when she was around him again? She let that thought slide and fell into memories of melting at the touch of his mouth and laughed once more. Some people were heterosexual, some homosexual, she however was _youkaisexual_.

He spent most of the day in his youkai form on his island. Running, hunting, tearing through the landscape. Letting himself be free. He had to work this frustration at himself off somehow. As he grew older it seemed that this island wasn't going to be big enough. It didn't matter, he could find or buy some expanse of land that would accommodate.

He came back to his home early and proceeded to cleanse himself. As he picked up his brush he found strands of her dark hair mixed with his. He needed to see her. Just to observe her mood and reactions. Maybe gage her intentions and feelings on last night's activities. He threw something on and put his hair back. He didn't lock his door as he took to flight.

She was sick of sitting hours on end and closed the booth early to the dismay of her grandfather. She wanted to mope around outside for a while and maybe call her friends. She hadn't seen them for a couple of days.

She thought better of that. Her mind was in no mood for gossip, sex talk, and pity for her lack of worldly knowledge. She went back to her room and grabbed a book. Maybe a story would take her mind off everything. She walked outside once again and lay in the grass under the god tree.

He was in the shadows observing her. He had scented her before he arrived and found she was outside. She was lying on her stomach reading a book with her legs kicked leisurely in the air. She seemed a bit sullen yet in a different way.

Smiling slightly to herself she broke out in laughter and rolled over. "I can't concentrate on anything…" she mumbled and looked into the sky. She closed her eyes and hugged herself.

This behavior was not expected. She seemed blissful in her own world. Had none of this effected her? He inched closer as she was humming to herself. There was no lingering fear, no ominous cloud of deep thought. Just wistful youth and innocence.

She looked down into her shirt and put her hand on the wound he inflicted. She was startled to find it all but gone. Faint silvery scars were all that remained. She smiled deeply again and stretched out. He was perplexed.

Did she enjoy his attentions last night? This was very unusual. He was unsure that she could be completely human. No she was human, he remembered her blood. The memory of that taste filled his senses again and he stepped out of the shadow.

She didn't notice his approach and continued to smile until a shadow blocked the sun from her lidded eyes. She sat up and scooted back shielding her eyes. "Hello?" she said then realized who it was "Sesshoumaru?" He took a seat next to her and looked into the sky himself.

"Are you well?" he asked flatly. She just looked at him. This was a total surprise expecting that she would have to approach him first after all this. She nodded absently. She hadn't felt this good in long while.

"Yeah I feel really good actually," she replied still shading the sun from her eyes. He glanced at her. It was as if she were waiting for something.

"Youkai blood has certain properties. The small amount I applied should heal you," he said. If was foolish that he applied any at all but feeling as guilty as he did he had to do something. "It may make you feel strange for a number of days, it will pass," he left it at that hoping she wouldn't question further. He frowned a bit and looked at the ground.

'I'm so sorry. I want to apologize. I feel like I've jeopardized the trust we have, please forgive me," she exclaimed suddenly feeling her voice crack. She wanted so desperately to get past all this. Maybe go back to way it was a couple nights ago.

She knew this was impossible. Something would always be changed between them. She was no longer the innocent childlike memory of Rin in his eyes. Somehow she liked that thought but didn't like the gap it was creating.

"Do not apologize. It is in the past now," he stated. This caused a huge sigh of relief. She turned to him fully and he flinched away. This was surprising and saddening.

"Please refrain from touching me, at least for several days," he warned. Why several days? Did this mean her touch would affect him in some way? He could see the expression on her face and wanted desperately not to hear the question. Maybe showing himself had not been the best idea yet he couldn't help it, the need had been strong. "Before you ask why know you are tainted with my scent. This could be... taxing to my youkai nature," he said in monotone.

She almost jumped out of her skin. She was attractive to him was her first thought and it was a pleasant one. Maybe not for usual reasons but this was flattering enough. He caught on to her thoughts.

"Does this please you?" he asked beginning to feel the old interested amusement. He welcomed the feeling.

"Well uh, I guess it's a bit flattering. Even if it is unconventional, for humans that is," she said with her face pleasantly flushed. She looked lovely in that shade of red. He turned to look at the sky again. The scent of arousal filled his senses. He quickly turned his attentions back to her. She was staring at the ground and biting her lip to hide an embarrassed smile. She knew he could sense this.

"You are a very strange human Kagome," he said as he studied her closely. She blushed deeper and squirmed under his calculating gaze.

"I'm sorry I just don't know what the hell has come over me," she said willing this strange new reaction to go away. She bit into her lip harder and looked at him from the corner of her eye.

Nothing was working. He looked amused but this didn't anger her, it only caused this desire to intensify. At that moment Souta bounded into the yard. Her attention was finally directed to something other than the dull ache.

They were hidden from his view so he continued to kick a soccer ball tossing it up and using his knees to manipulate it. He reminded her so much of Shippo after she had given him a rubber ball as a gift.

Shippo…

"What ever happened to Shippo? He should still be alive right?" she had never given it a thought before now. She had sunk into such a despair after the well sealed she just believed all her friends to be long gone and accepted that idea as bitter truth. He looked happy enough for the change of subject.

"He remained in the Village with Sango and Miroku until their deaths. He developed a wanderlust soon after and if my information is correct I believe he is living in Europe now," he stated. She couldn't believe it.

"He's alive then?" she screeched happily. The noise hurt his ears.

"I have yet to received any word of his death. There are so few youkai existing in this world today I would hear of any deaths," he replied. She was so happy she felt like she would burst. What would he look like now? How would he act toward her? Would he still think of her as his surrogate mother? Her heart sank a bit.

"Do you know how to contact him?" she asked hopefully.

"Not unless I were to search for him personally," he stated coolly hoping this wouldn't upset the suddenly pleasant mood. It didn't though, she expected he wouldn't have an address or phone number.

"I guess he didn't have a family or anything the last you heard right?" she asked again hopefully. He looked at her, she was happy and glowing like a child again.

"Not that I know of," he replied.

"Well anyway that is wonderful news," she said looking out into the distance wrapped in her own thoughts. He wanted the mood to never change. He couldn't stand this feeling he had at times around her now. It was like a question he couldn't understand nor answer. He didn't like riddles.

This whole situation was a dark riddle he couldn't shed light on. He preferred not to dwell on it and instead enjoyed the simple beauty of the moment. She was staring at the ground pulling small blades of grass up absentmindedly.

Her attention turned again to him and the tension rose once more. He wanted to command her to be carefree. But he found at an early age such things weren't possible. She wasn't here for his pleasure.

But her company even now with this dark cloud hanging over was still yet enjoyable. He couldn't understand this feeling. How could one be uncomfortable around a person and yet enjoy their company? This was another riddle to chew on. Maybe it was the mingling of blood.

Sharing a blood pact was an ancient ritual and it was also said to create a bond of sorts. He had never joined for life and therefore never experienced it fully. He knew however that his blood would revitalize her even with the small amount he administered. Youkai blood is strong and rich thus his earlier warning.

His thoughts came back to her blood and he found himself wanting to taste it once more. He had always lusted for blood, being in his nature of course but never for any one specific creature. Maybe this was because she still lived.

This thought alarmed him and he turned his mind in another direction; her apparent attraction to him even after he had more or less threatened her life.

Maybe he didn't get the point across. But with the scar he left that should prove his case for him. She was so odd. He had never met a creature, much less a human, that didn't fear him after witnessing a savage act exacted by his own hand. Perplexing and addictive this human was becoming a problem he wanted to solve. But how?

Should he stop sharing her company? Even if this were the case, could he? No there was another answer, somewhere under the surface. Why was any of this occurring at all? She was a simple, clumsy, foolish human girl. Yes she was also a miko but this was only an inherited trait.

He had met her previous incarnation many centuries ago and this 'Kikyo' didn't impress him. A regular, if not very powerful, miko. Ah yes, but Kagome was a different being completely. Inquisitive not sullen, not over laden with a power that was more like a curse.

Her power was there nonetheless, it was subtle and intense. Why was he musing over an insignificant human? Loneliness and years of isolation with this weak race had clouded his senses. She was different but only because he took the time to 'know' her just as he had with all the children. They were no less important and or significant in his eyes.

They were also not looked upon with the certain respect he had for her. She had been through much that most humans wouldn't survive. He suddenly felt as if he were insulting his brother's memory, obsessing over his intended companion. Intended at one time, but not now. He let his mind rest on that detail as she laid back and stretched before him on the ground.

"Please stop staring at me. I know I'm being rude but staring at me makes me nervous," she stated not angry but very flushed. She was aroused again and simply by his gaze.

He had never met a female of any kind this overly responsive to him. Many females looked at him lustfully but he only had to look at her casually to spark this intense reaction. The air was getting thick all of a sudden and he shifted to the left moving a couple feet away from her. Were they ever going to move past this baseness? He frowned and looked to sky.

"I have your clothes in my bedroom do you want them back now?" she asked staring into the branches of the god tree. He turned to her almost as if he didn't understand her question.

"No, you may keep them," the clothing would be laden with her scent. He didn't need any further 'distractions' around his home. He stood suddenly.

"I must go."

She looked at him sadly. She didn't know what to do or say and had made a fool of herself as per usual. "I will visit again," he said and in flash he was gone. She was left to her confusing thoughts once more.

* * *


	12. Elsewhere chap 12

_**I dedicate these chapters to BlueSaiyanAngel. My angel my muse.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I profit from this.

"_It won't do  
To dream of caramel  
To think of cinnamon  
And long for you  
It won't do  
To stir a deep desire  
To fan a hidden fire  
That can never burn true"_

_- Suzanne Vega, Caramel_

"_Oh you speak to me in riddles  
and you speak to me in rhymes  
my body aches to breathe your breath  
your words keep me alive"_

_- Sarah McLachlan, Possession_

**Chapter Twelve**

He had done everything in his power to live a peaceful life since the naivety of youth left much blood on his hands. He had even accepted the fate of 'blending' in with these human creatures. Yet at this time he wanted nothing more than to massacre a score of them. Drink their filthy blood, rip flesh, melt bone.

But the psychological side of him asked him why. Why after all these centuries did he want to spill the blood of a race he had made a truce with after his only daughter's death? He decided that only a _'business' _meeting could bring this on.

He sat at the head of his table in a western chair that made his back ache and his youki flare. All the worthless, filching 'partner's' of his 'business' scattered about. Drinking deeply of his sake, finding new ways to bleed money out of him and into their greedy pockets. He felt completely stupid for even 'leasing' and 'developing' his land.

If his western expanse were left wild and free he wouldn't have to bear these pig-like humans rooting his coffers. And thusly he inflicted these meetings on himself for allowing human development of his land. He listened to their words, took their plans laid out on paper, and they awaited his final decision.

They never understood why a man so wealthy and powerful could live in such a small shack in a tiny neighborhood. And dress like a commoner. Of course these thoughts never met his ears. They would be tossed out of contract.

He was so manipulating and conniving. He offered contracts that they couldn't bow out of yet he could take his leave at any time. That was one of the perks of his kind of power. Owning western Japan made him very powerful indeed so they kissed his ass and tried their best to convince him their plans were 'for the best'.

He wanted nothing more than to see these lowly insects writhing on the floor in pool of their own excrement. But he always resisted this urge until the long hours passed and they were finally gone. He simply must attain a representative. At first he couldn't bear to see someone take charge of these meetings concerning his land. But with every aching hour he wished he had bent and done so. He knew after all was finished his opinion would change again. He would never see anyone else even in mock control of his family's birthright.

Finally freedom.

They left one by one with many deep bows he returned with only a nod of his head. He wished he could return the gesture with his poisons. He wanted to do something, anything to stretch his body and relieve this dull ache for blood. However he had hunted earlier that day, knowing how this 'parade of stupidity' would irk him. He walked into his garden and relaxed on a large flat stone, his meditation stone.

As he went through some relaxing stretches his thoughts strayed to the human that he had harmed but wished a thousand times he hadn't. He cursed himself for losing concentration. He needed to get out, see the world in its summer bloom of beauty. Natural beauty was most pleasing to his eyes. Even though his garden was quite lovely the wild beauty out-of-doors was preferable. He had a sudden thought and finished his stretching early to find the phone.

It had been three torturous long days. She sat at the foot of her bed relieved that her friends had left. More of the same old 'my boyfriend this, my boyfriend that' gossip that brought her now usually tolerating mood back to the pit of self-pity and grief. Her mother hearing all the boy talk mentioned that Kagome had been seeing someone. Kagome knew she meant well, she could see her daughter truly not enjoying the conversation.

"Well, Kagome. What about that young man you've been visiting," came her happy words. Her friends looked at her with inhumanly huge eyes. She felt sweat beading on her forehead. What was she going to say!

"Kagome-chan, you've been keeping secrets!"

"Why do you never tell us when you date someone?"

"What is his name? Where does he go to school?"

Her face was getting red but it wasn't from embarrassment. Now she had to make up a whole new lie off the cuff. Why did mother want to torture her? Her mother smiled happily and sauntered away. Kagome wanted to throw the table lamp at her.

She proceeded to tell them that she had been meeting with Inuyasha's brother in a platonic sort of way to hear about what's going on. "But my mother doesn't know. I really didn't feel like telling anyone this right now," she whispered with a finger to her lips. Her friends felt very privy hearing something no one else knew.

"Don't worry Kagome we'll keep your secret, so, is he tall and handsome?" Kagome rolled her eyes, they're minds were unanimously on one thing at all times. But hasn't she been the same way? She laughed and explained his wild beauty to them.

She smiled slightly now, remembering their faces and what they said. Maybe her mother had been right after all. There was a knock on the door.

"Kagome can I make a suggestion?" her mother said through the door.

"What is it now mom?" Kagome asked in a none-too-amused-voice. Her mother opened the door and smiled deeply at her daughter.

"Why don't you try calling him," she said in the same chipper voice that drove Kagome batty at times.

"Mother! Leave me alone, he's going to call me I guess," she huffed and thought at that moment she had said too much. She wanted to keep her family completely out of this. Her mother just smiled and closed the door, having proved that her moping was about this 'new boy' and not the old sadness. That was enough for her to know.

Kagome breathed a huge sigh and lay down. The phone rang. She jumped up instantly and tore from her bedroom, down the stairs, and to the phone in a flash quite to the amusement of her mother. She most definitely didn't want her mother to talk to him but secretly she was hoping it might be him indeed.

"Hello?" she panted.

"Kagome," came the deep voice. It was the sweetest thing she had heard in three days.

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed and put her back to the wall. This was very relieving, she hadn't seen or heard from him in so long she thought he'd changed his mind. She really didn't want to lose contact with the only person linked to her past, and with recent developments, for others reasons she kept from her mind.

"I would like to visit the sea again," he said. Did he mean with her? '_Of course stupid, why else would he say that' _she thought.

"Yeah, it was beautiful," finally a sane remark from her over the phone. She almost felt proud of herself. Maybe three days helped her clear the crap from her brain.

"I will be taking my car. Would you like to join me?" he asked coolly. She thought for a second about the distance of that drive and smiled.

"Yes that would be great," she replied.

"The landscape is beautiful this time of year," he said quite to her surprise, thinking he would hang up the phone directly after the question was answered. She felt the stupid monster creeping up her spine again.

"Yes nature is very… natural," she replied with a scowl. Why did she even open her mouth? Souta was listening to her from the kitchen and began laughing. "Yeah, hold a second," she said and stalked over to hit her brother quite smartly over the head with the phone. "Okay I'm sorry about that. You don't mean tonight do you?" she said and looked out the window into darkness.

"No, tomorrow, later in the evening. It will be pleasant to see you again," he replied. She felt the burning coal in her stomach spark at his remark. She closed her eyes slightly.

"Yeah," was all that came to her mind. She heard the click of the phone on the other end. He hung up on her again and she smiled.

He felt he had inadvertently stumbled onto something wholly unwanted as he stared at the phone in his hand. Why did he wish to spend his reflective time with this human? Driving, relaxed him greatly and he wondered at himself for wanting to include this slip of girl in his more private activities.

He scoffed at himself, driving was not a 'private' activity. He had spent too much time around sentimental humans. Yet here he was, inviting a sentimental human girl along on a preferably tranquil trip. However he anticipated this to be enjoyable. He had willfully kept his presence from her for a number of days. Allowing himself the occasional nighttime window observation of course.

He surmised this would ease her reaction to his blood. He hoped this plan had worked. She would be enjoying the scenery and splashing happily in the sea before time to leave. He smiled at this thought but his thoughts darkened.

Why did he force haunted memories of Rin on her? He didn't have the privilege of enjoying Rin at this age. But he would enjoy this girl, seeping with innocence and childlike grace by the sea. He was actually feeling the slightest bit excited at the thought. He would rest well tonight and meditate heavily tomorrow.

She woke very early, the sun had barely peeked from the horizon. _'Great, now I'll have more hours of waiting…'_ thinking to herself, excited. She had really enjoyed the time she spent with him, at least on this side. She chuckled at the thought of 'feudal era' Sesshoumaru asking her to the beach. She jumped up and began to prepare. "Should I pack a swim suit? Yes definitely, this two-piece will do nicely…" she hummed to herself wondering if she should wear it under her clothes.

Her mother packed a gruesomely heavy bag filled with food, sun block, clothes, snacks, etcetera. It was around four o'clock and she huffed at the weight of the bag. "Mom I'm not going through the well, I'm going to the beach for a couple hours," she yelled down the hall unpacking useless items. Her mother came to the kitchen and blushed a bit.

"I'm sorry hun. You can never be too prepared," she replied. For once she mentioned the well without crying and becoming melancholy. This was wonderful. The sound of a car horn set Kagome towards the door.

"That's him, I'm going mom, be back later," she said with a wave. Her mother rushed to the door to get a look at this young man healing her daughters broken heart. She almost jumped; he looked like Inuyasha meeting Kagome to politely take her bag. No, Inuyasha would never do that she thought and laughed a bit. With the resemblance no wonder Kagome enjoyed his company. She smiled and closed the door.

In the car Kagome felt pretty at ease. She looked at Sesshoumaru, he had his hair back and his markings gone. He was wearing dark slacks and a dark gray shirt with long sleeves of course. She chuckled, he was going to be very hot today. "Hmmm, that won't he a change…" she mumbled to herself and chuckled again. He cut her a questioning glance.

"This will be a long drive. I will have the windows down and the roof open, you should tie back your hair," he stated. She was wearing denim shorts and a white tank top, her bathing suit showing through. _'Good'_ he thought, she would enjoy herself today. Her presence was much less… intense. All of these were good signs. He rolled down the windows and opened the sunroof and she put her hair back like he had said. She hadn't been a car with a sunroof before, living in Tokyo it was a better idea to take mass transit everywhere instead of owning a car. She was excited. Soon enough they were on their way.

She found he was a fast driver but with his reflexes she relaxed a bit. The roar of the wind whipping around her face was delicious. This was great. He observed her from the corner of his eye. She was looking out the window, almost giddy like this was her first ever car ride. He let himself smile. She caught it and grinned back widely. He had been keeping that luxurious smile from her lately.

She fought the urge to stand up and look out the sunroof. She was almost itching to do it. Her mood now was very freeing, she wasn't laid low by that burning ache in his presence. Maybe his blood was the reason she had acted so… lustful. She giggled at her thoughts, '_wanton_' as he would call her, she laughed out loud and put her hand on his arm to consummate the newfound 'freedom' from her body.

He didn't flinch or cut her a harsh look he only continued with a half smile now. She then put her head out the window. He was driving very fast and the wind felt like it would cut her face. Sitting there, with her head out the window like a dog was the most silly, fun she had done in a while. Well, without the addition of sake that is.

The landscape raced by and he was thoroughly happy he had brought her along. Hours of quiet were now transformed to hours of quiet happiness. She would act like the foolish human child she was and he would remain reserved. This was almost too good to be true.

Too soon they were at the shoreline. He parked the car next to a sandy hill and they sat there for a bit, they had been silent the whole trip. She felt a little tense, did he expect her to speak? He opened his door and stepped out. She did the same pulling her engorged bag from the back seat harshly then fell on her backside in a pile of pristine sand. He looked at her with amusement in his eyes and walked to the trunk. She stood up and dusted herself off. '_I'm such a clumsy idiot,_' she thought to herself but smiled. He seemed to enjoy her lack of grace.

She left him at the car and walked out to the beach. It was deserted, he must keep this place off limits. She noticed a few "no trespassing" signs as they turned down the gravel road to this place. The air was briny and fresh. She proceeded to lie out a large towel she had bought three years ago for just such an occasion beyond the well.

Happy memories of Inuyasha flooded her mind, fetching sticks she would throw much to his dismay on a peaceful beach like this. She wondered if Sesshoumaru would do the same thing and laughed at the thought. She smiled while taking off her shirt then slipping off her shorts. Time to test the water, it was a good temperature. She turned to look at Sesshoumaru. He was standing next to her bag holding a sword and observing her. She paced towards him eying his sword. He looked amused again.

"This is Tenseiga," he stated. She looked very interested and edged closer. He didn't seem to mind so she moved in. She had never seen it this close before. It's sheath was very delicate and ornate, she smiled, it was just like him. He enjoyed her interest and removed it. It was simple and beautiful with an ornate woven grip. It fit him perfectly. She looked at him and smiled.

"It looks just like you," she said and quickly scurried back to the ocean. He was pleased with her remark. He had learned all in all it was a great gift, his father knew him well. He sheathed it again and began to unbutton his shirt. He wanted to go through some techniques today. The ocean was his chosen place to do this. Something about the calm deadliness of the ocean sparked him. The fierce but peaceful elemental beauty.

He removed his shirt as to keep himself cool. He wished for his robes now with their magical properties but refrained from wearing them on such a 'modern' outing. He chose to bring Tenseiga as opposed to Toukijin for sentimental reasons. His memories of Rin were intense this time of year. He released his pent up youki, stretched his shoulders a bit, and commenced.

She was waist deep in the water splashing around enjoying herself. She wondered if he ever swam, or better yet, if she could convince him. She turned around to find him. He had taken off his shirt and shoes. She could sense his youki and his pelt was dancing around him. He was practicing with his sword. An intense wave of heat hit her. He was more attractive to her then than he had ever been. She was very grateful that she was in the water, masking her scent. She bent down a bit more into the cool water to watch.

He bent, dipped, swayed, leapt, crouched. She couldn't pull her eyes away. He stopped shortly to observe her making sure she was enjoying herself. She was staring at him. He sheathed his sword and walked toward her. He wasn't sweating or even breathing heavy. She sank deeper into the water as he crouched at the shoreline.

"Are you enjoying yourself," he asked. She observed his shirtless body. He was well toned and at his hips dark maroon markings curled and disappeared into the waistline of his pants. Markings like the ones on his arms and face. This was exceedingly attractive. She sank deeper.

"Yeah, wow, you're not sweating," she replied. He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. She was acting peculiar and sullen again.

"I am InuYoukai and as you know Inu do not 'sweat'," he answered. She found this very interesting and stood up slightly.

"Do you pant then?" she asked before she could stop herself. He eyed her coolly, emotionless as usual.

"No human I do not," he stood and started to walk away.

"Wait," she snapped. He turned to look at her. "How about a swim?" she said and playfully splashed at him.

"I do not swim unless need be," he replied. She was turning back to normal and this heartened him.

"Are you scared?" she taunted and splashed at him again. She wanted to see how far down those markings went and if by chance, he had any more. He gave her a half smile but something told her it wasn't out of amusement.

"There is not much I fear in this world human," he stated. She was hoping he took that as a challenge. He started to walk away again.

"Except water huh?" she said to his back taking this to the next step. Hopefully she would lose this challenge. He turned to face her with a smirk and undid his pants. In a flash he was in the water next to her.

"Water is not a fear of mine," he said flatly. She had lost and enjoyed it thoroughly. How like Inuyasha he was when challenged. She had just the slightest peek of his legs and his ankles had markings too. He stared at her for a bit and she had no idea what to do. She sank back down. He seemed to like this reaction. His pelt was floating languidly behind him.

The feel of the water was actually quite nice. It had been a long time since he'd been in the sea. He sank down a bit as well. The slight waves tossed them about. He stared at her like he was waiting for a response. She swallowed hard.

"I see you have more markings," she breathed. Her arousal while not apparent to him, was quiet the opposite for her. It was a dull ache and luckily the water was cool enough to hide her blush. However he could sense her heartbeat rise.

"Does that please you?" he asked with amusement. She sank deeper into the water. He liked this position. His remark, her retreat. He liked it a little too much.

"It's pretty," she replied. He laughed deep in his chest of course keeping his mouth closed.

"I have heard attractive but never pretty," he thought back on previous trysts. Her remark was strangely pleasing. He moved toward her just to watch her sink deeper into the water. It was almost reaching her chin now. Was she hiding something? She must be aroused trying to mask it with the water.

This advance and retreat was getting too intense for him. She reacted to him like a youkai female at times. Almost like she knew what she was doing. Challenging and retreating. This ebb and flow stirred something within him. He sank down and let himself float a bit. Why did he refrain from swimming?

"You like swimming don't you?" she asked.

"It is pleasing," he replied

"I didn't think you would do it," she continued.

"I can not back down from a challenge," he stated and looked at her with a flash in his eyes. She could have taken that in many ways. She wanted very much to touch him but that lingering fear and doubt tugged at her again. He was acting very different towards her than he ever had.

"I guess you don't get many challenges," she said.

"Not for a long while," he replied with the same intense stare. As if he were expecting something from her. She almost thought he looked playful, like a dog when you're holding its favorite ball. She smiled a bit at the thought. He moved closer.

It had been so long since he played this ageless game. Even if it were with a human girl he would entertain this instinct a bit more. She moved away. This was impossible. Maybe she learned something of youkai nature from his brother or maybe she was plainly uncomfortable. However he didn't care at that moment. He moved closer, inches away from her now awaiting her next move.

She had enough of this. What kind of game was he playing? She turned and started to swim away. He caught her arm. She gasped a bit. He pulled her back to look in his eyes raising her a little from the water. He searched her face, her eyes, this reaction couldn't be planned. Her face wore too much surprise.

"Don't turn your back on this Sesshoumaru," he growled slightly. She didn't know what to think. Was he being playful? Could he be playful? She tried to pull her arm away but he held a bit tighter. She would take this for being playful. She jerked her arm out of his grasp and splashed him in the face. She turned and dove under the water. The game was on.

He followed suit and grabbed her right ankle. She kicked and resurfaced only to splash his face again. His eyes were quite bright. This would have been alarming if this hadn't been a simple game. She was enjoying this. She quickly dove back in to be jerked back up by her arm. She screamed and laughed splashing his face again.

She succeeded this time in freeing herself and swimming away a bit. In the water she was alarmed to feel a warm body encircle her and force her to resurface. She opened her eyes to golden pools, bright and sparked, inches from hers.

"I have won," he said in a low voice. His hands were grasping her arms tightly. She swallowed hard. Feeling the heat of his body set her own body to flame. A slow and numbing ache set in.

"I guess you have," she breathed. Thinking all the time she was the big winner here or maybe not. She had been so happy that the ache was gone and their silence had been happy, deeper than words. It was all consuming now. She was afraid, confused, and anxious again. He picked up on her slight fear. This was not a good sign. He grabbed her by her waist and hauled her to the sand. He laid her down carefully. Her fear intensified.

He had to taste her, she wouldn't deny him.

"Do not be afraid, I will not harm you this time," he said softly as he lay down beside her. Her arousal was intoxicatingly strong. He hovered over her and took one of her hands to his mouth. He grazed her skin slightly on the top with his fang and tasted her blood. Finally, this taste was filling his senses again.

She lay perfectly still. He had been correct, with only a gasp she let him do as he pleased. She writhed a bit and sighed, her body arched to meet his. This was not what he intended. He released her and sat at her side. She stared at him with lust hazing her eyes. This didn't even startle her, he had only intensified her arousal. At any rate it was probably best she didn't become afraid. It had enabled him to snap out of this 'blood trance'.

"Kagome," he said softly. She looked at him, stopping herself from reaching for him. "I do not know why I desire your blood but I will not mate you girl. This has gone too far and I apologize for my actions," he said in the same soft voice but coolly. She started to cry. She couldn't understand any of this. Why he was acting this way, why she felt this way.

"I don't understand," she hissed as hot tears slid down her cheeks.

"Do not worry yourself with it. This like all things, will pass," he stated looking into her eyes. Her heart ached, her groin ached, and her head ached. She stood up shakily. The scent of her blood again caught his nose. He remained seated. She looked at him and then out to the ocean, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know I'm human. I know I'm clumsy and stupid acting. I'm sorry for being human and for feeling this way, I can't help it, I don't know why… why are you teasing me do you like to see me this way?" she screamed at him. He looked to the ground.

"You are not stupid or clumsy. Never apologize for being what you are," he said in monotone. This set her over the edge.

"You remind me I'm human like it's a disease. If you think so much of me then… why…" she choked on sobs. This was too much. Too much grief, too many missing pieces and unsaid words. She felt trapped. And what does a trapped animal do but run?

She took off for a line of trees to the right. He watched her for a second. Content to let her go and find her later then he scented her blood just as she crossed the line of trees. He could hear her heartbeat from where he sat. She was retreating…

This thought froze his mind and locked all sane gears of reason.

He took to flight.

* * *


	13. Elsewhere chap 13

_A/N: This chapter has been severely edited for the purposes of ffnet and at times may not make sense. So if you're old enough to venture I recommend you read the unedited version on adultfanfictionnet. My pen name is simply "flowers"._

Disclaimer: _Slight sexual content. Slight dark content._ I do not own Inuyasha nor do I profit from this.

"_Let me  
Rough you up  
I'm not new  
Neither are you  
Let me  
Make my mark  
Stain and rumple  
Crush and crumple  
I know you  
And you can take it_"

- Suzanne Vega, Rough You Up

**Chapter Thirteen**

She broke into the forest and fell hard into a shrub like tree. Jagged branches tore at her arms and face. She could taste her own blood.

Damning herself for ever coming here, agreeing to meet him, and even jumping through the well she continued on. Carrying herself as fast as possible through the undergrowth she picked up on a distant sound and paused. She was being followed.

Fear rocked her mind instinctively as she turned around in time to spot red eyes flash then recede from view. Finding a large thorn bush on her left she dove for it. Screaming at the pain of a thousand searing pinpricks she caught a white blur from the corner of her eye.

Seconds later the bramble was quaking and tearing under poison tainted claws. Forcing herself to look upward she choked. A once angelic face was twisted now, red orbs glinting as they rest on her.

He had tore his way through.

She closed her eyes as fierce hands seized her, the fingertips burning into her skin. However strange the notion, she found she wasn't afraid for her life realizing who her attacker was. She was afraid that her words had put him into this rage. She wanted to hide from his eyes. Maybe she deserved this.

He pulled her out of the bramble like a rag doll and clutched her to his chest, his breaths heaving. She didn't know exactly what was going on, expecting him to throw her down or take her back to the car. Perhaps slap the stupid thoughts from her mind.

He stood there however, crushing her into his chest. His bare skin was feverish and tense muscles fluctuated beneath her. She tried to look at his face but was constricted. He let go only to push her forward a couple of steps. She finally found the chance to look at him. Who was this creature? His hair torn from it's binding, his eyes red and feral, his mouth twisted in a cruel grin that froze her heart. He whispered only one word.

"Run."

His voice was harsh and raspy. She froze, running didn't seem like the best idea. He took a step forward and extended his claws. Poison dripped maliciously to the ground. Now a very real fear for her life rose up.

No it was terror. He was going to end her life. She had insulted him and she should have expected it, having been close to death many times by his hand. Testing the air he slighted his eyes, apparently enjoying this terror.

He started to move.

She took off unable to control the reaction. This was something her body did without the bidding of her mind. She knew he was close behind. She knew it was useless to run. He was circling her with his inhuman speed growling deeply. Why was he drawing this out?

Finally she tripped, or maybe he tripped her.

Hovering over her in a second his eyes were wild and terrorizing. With agonizing patience he closed the gap between them then took her scent in deeply. As he exhaled with a warning growl his breath caught her hair. She started whimpering and turned her head, blocking out this last scene.

He shut his eyes, face taunt, and bent his head toward her. She could feel his nose tracing a faint line from her neck down her chest with hot breath flushing her skin. Agonizing seconds later he paused nudging the faint scar that lay beseechingly between her blood and his sanity. He then set to licking her skin deep and slow.

Terror receded but remained at the edges of her mind. He was… licking her. That meant he probably wasn't going to kill her. Then it dawned on her exactly what he was trying to do. A whole new wave of emotions rocked her.

Anxiousness, relief, arousal, and finally the old virgin fear for her body. A fear of something she didn't know or understand. His mouth was exquisite just as she remembered. The glorious friction of his tongue against heated flesh left her knees shaking.

Then he bit down.

She screamed out this time letting these emotions stab at the thick air. The pain was quickly replaced by a pleasure and longing that enveloped her. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't understand it. He was touching her, caressing her, consuming her with his hands and mouth. The shock of the experience nearly numbed her mind. She lay completely still barely breathing, hoping nothing could end this moment.

As he tasted the fevered flesh her scent changed so drastically he felt he would go insane with the intensity of many desires. She was aroused, receptive, and afraid. The terror however was gone. His eyes cleared a bit as he enjoyed the ecstasy of it, the ancient game he had won.

Challenge, retreat, chase, and then acceptance.

He had mocked this rite before with many lovers only for the lustfulness of it. This was the real thing. This was how the game was meant to be played when the gods invented it. He found himself basking in too many emotions to name. Some of which he had forgotten the name.

Looking up he found her eyes hazed over with lust, her lips parted. Finally breaking into movement she arched her body under his. Inviting him, challenging him to consummate the rite. He felt his body reacting of it's own accord. He ground down on her.

She cried out longingly. Fear and arousal were intoxicating. He sat up to straddle her then pulled her body to his. She melted at his anxious touch. Teasing the reopened wound with his tongue his right hand clasped firmly around her neck and his left pulled at the small of her back. She moaned in urgency, urgency for him to completely encircle her.

She was on her back again. Her hands found his hair and her fingers found his scalp then wrapped tightly around the silver strands. As instinct took over the slightest coat of white fur covered his body. He had to control himself or he would snap out of this trance only to find her devoured. Somehow the change didn't take him. He moved his body further down along her stomach.

And to her groin.

The dull thud of her body to the ground brought the world back to focus. Shaking her head slightly a sharp sound of ripping fabric assaulted her ears. She gasped as a low growl issued forth from behind. He pulled her onto her knees.

The world was playing in slow motion and her mind fumbled for control. Her body ached. Fear crept back in.

Smelling her fear was the final snap, she screamed fiercely.

The pain was so intense. Darkness frayed her vision. Slipping to the edge of consciousness she could feel his claws plunge into her flesh almost scraping bone. He hissed and drew a deep breath. His primal mind took over.

He tore at her.

At the final moment he looked to the sky. They fell to the ground. Tangled within and without her body his mind fully came back to him. Red faded to gold and he started to tremble.

She was unconscious.

What had he done…

* * *


	14. Elsewhere chap 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I profit from this.

"_Come to me now  
And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's lie  
Say it will be alright  
And I shall believe_"

- Sheryl Crow, I Shall Believe

**Chapter Fourteen**

Red faded to gold and he trembled.

He sat up and slid her tenderly into his lap. She was fevered and breathing erratically. Blood was oozing it seemed from every inch of her skin. He would have sobbed for her, for her lost and innocence.

If he knew how.

Her pale skin grew cooler with every shattered breath and he could almost see the harbingers of death approaching. Without a thought he bit the fleshy part of his hand until the dark blood pooled against his lips then he placed it to hers. As blood filled her mouth she began choking and coughing.

Coughing was a wonderful sign. He sighed with a kind of relief he had never before experienced.

Suddenly she had a soft pink glow all about her. Her bloodstained face looked peaceful. Gathering her mangled form to him he flew with a swiftness he'd forgotten. Seconds swirled past with trees and buildings. Finally they were at his doorstep.

He burst through very relieved he had locked the house. Quickly he made way to his bathroom and laid her gently on the floor. After turning the faucet of the tub he returned to pick her up gingerly and placed her in the water, cradling her head . Hesitating briefly he used his free hand to remove the remnants of her tattered bathing suit. Hot waves of remorse hit him so strong his eyes blurred.

Finding an unused wash cloth to his left he grabbed it in haste and plunged it into the water pooling around her. Slowly he began to bathe her. Caressing her limbs like this was the last time he would have the chance, like bathing a body for a funeral wake crouching beside her naked as a babe himself. However her breathing became less labored and she snored gently.

As he started to bathe her thighs he felt as if he would vomit. He had tore her flesh and hurt her in ways he felt she would never recover from. He choked back the bile and turned his head.

He switched the shower head on and held her aloft, rinsing the blood and dirt away.

Hauling her out carefully he dried her with a discarded towel from the floor and carried her to the large bed to lay her down. Reaching in his closet he found a tee shirt and more underwear and dressed her.

He remembered himself and quickly returned to the shower left running to step in. Resting the top of his head against the shower wall he clenched his jaw. She may be slipping into darkness as he stood there. He rinsed himself, jumped out and dried himself off with a fresh towel.

Returning to the bed he almost gasped. The wounds on her face and legs were all but gone. With a quick test of the air he could tell she was still bleeding and he didn't have to guess from where. All at once nausea and desire hit him and he wondered at the monster living inside his veins. Disgust won over and he hung his head. She would live but what kind of life would it be now haunted with fear and guilt.

He dressed himself quickly and went for the phone, he needed to get something for her to eat but he tensed. Her mother would have to be contacted, it was already dark outside. He couldn't possibly tell her the truth. This would be simple enough if the girl were Youkai and it had been two hundred years earlier.

How could he have been so careless? To entertain the thought of letting the situation escalate. Thinking he could handle it, thinking for all the world it was innocent enough.

_Innocent._

His animal baseness had corrupted the girl and himself. He had done the despicable. The one thing in his life he had promised himself time after time…

He shook these thoughts from his head. Debasing himself was the least of the situation. He had a very hurt and very scared child in his bed.

_Child._

What had he done? The most despicable act was tearing this girl from her innocent bliss. Ripping the last bit of her childhood from her. The one thing he had treasured most about her.

Leaning to the wall for support he closed his eyes. Eventually she would have performed the last act that would release her from her childish world but never this violently, never with fear or anything but tender joy. With a simple human that would cherish her as she should be.

He snatched the phone.

Relaying some far fetched lie about too much sake and a drunken slumber on his couch to her mother he clenched his fists but she accepted it. She then asked his name and number, he surrendered both. He made a call next door for a tray of 'human' food to be left at the doorstep. Without question it was agreed.

Pacing toward his front door he wondered how it had stayed on it's hinges. Suddenly he remembered Tensaiga and cursed himself. Silently he rushed out of the splintered door closing it behind him as best he could and made haste toward the sea.

She slipped into consciousness and observed her surroundings. She was in his bed. So it hadn't been a dream? Trying to move she found her body didn't reply. Fear gripped her then subsided as her arm rose shakily. This action pained her chest a bit and she let it fall back to her side feeling relaxed even with the slight pain in her chest and…

Realization slowly crept in. She found tears were sliding down her cheeks of their own accord. It had been both the most wonderful and fearful experience of her life. She knew he would be furious.

But wait, she didn't do anything. She didn't seduce or persuade him in any way. Could it be that he feels the same way? Dismissing this thought she decided that somehow his 'instinct' took him over. In a sane state of mind he wouldn't possibly feel anything for her but…

Tears threatened again. She wouldn't be sweet or innocent in his mind anymore. Nothing about her would please him. This was an awful mess. She shifted a bit and pain shot up her back crawling straight to her head. She felt the cool fingers of sleep take her mind and she surrendered willingly.

He felt a sudden sadness pulse in his mind. He knew it was her. They were joined slightly in spirit by the blood exchange. She must have woke to an empty and dark house in pain mentally and physically. He was on his way back but he cursed himself for being too slow. He sped on finding himself at the door and threw it open, tossed Tenseiga in a corner, and hurried to her bedside.

She was blessedly asleep. He knew she would be wracked with pain, guilt, and fear for many days from now. He expected it, however he couldn't prepare for how it would effect his mind.

Reassuring himself that if he hadn't shared his blood she might not be alive yet he still found regret. He felt an intense sorrow as he thought that after this, she might not want to live. He had seen this many times. Demon-raped humans take their own life.

But…

But after all it had been consensual. Stupid foolish human girl. She had danced around a fire without knowing its power to harm. Harm wasn't the word for it he thought while surveying the damage. But she was quickly healing and even some of the scars were gone.

At least he gave her body quick healing and dulled the physical pain. She began to move slightly and a moan escaped her lips.

"Sesshou…" he caught the syllable and let it sink in, confused. She didn't say this with fear or guilt. His heart lightened. Her mind wasn't wracked with pain and fear after all. Well at least in her dream but he was apparently in her dreams even now. And no fear. This was very satisfying and disturbing all at once.

He moved closer and took her hand. She must think this was her fault, finding no fault in him. So much like Rin. He sat with his stone-set face staring at her with wonder. Resilience and loyalty, so much like an InuYoukai. Maybe all wasn't lost. He would tell her the truth when she woke. Truth like he had never shared with anyone. That this was completely his fault.

She floated mentally through many dreams and memories. The first time she kissed Inuyasha. Staring happily into the feudal sky filled with stars after a particularly harsh battle. Meeting Sesshoumaru on her lawn. Being with him by the sea, his sea. These moments played out vividly before her eyes.

She felt a warm hand in hers and smiled while opening her eyes slightly. Sesshoumaru was sitting beside her and his face was unreadable. She sighed deeply. He was angry.

"You are awake," he stated with more emotion in his voice than she could decipher.

"Yeah," her voice was weak, she was very thirsty.

"Be still, I will get water," he ordered and soon enough a cool cup was at her lips. She drank very deeply and felt her voice come back to her.

"What time is it?" she asked, thinking of her mother and how worried she must be.

"It is late, I called your home. Do not worry," he replied. Was he reading her mind or something? He didn't sound very angry. She started to sit up and he was at her side helping her in a flash.

"I'm okay, I can sit up," she admonished secretly loving this attention. Why was he acting like a mother hen? Suddenly she felt very guilty and afraid. A fear that was purely for never seeing him again after he returned her to her home. He flinched back and sat on the end of the bed. He was unreadable as usual. She pulled her knees up and felt tears forming.

"Please, do not be afraid. I will never hurt you again," he said. Her tears began falling with that remark. He was blaming himself, she knew it.

"I'm so sorry…" was all she could manage. He looked at her with his deep golden pools, so much emotion under the surface. She wanted to reach it but knew she never could.

"Do not apologize for something that is not your fault," he said wanting to reach out and take the small human in his arms but he refrained. This would only complicate things. In her mind and his own.

"Then whose fault is it…" she whispered, mostly to herself.

"This is my fault. I should have controlled myself. I should have also schooled you in the ways of Youkai..." he couldn't bring himself to say the word. It wasn't simply a word anymore, it was a monstrous entity. "Hurting you in this… way was never my intention. If I would have been of sound mind…" he let his words falter. This was one of the few times words didn't come to him easily.

"I have put fear in your mind and body. I have never felt so… wrong until now," he finished. This wasn't making sense. He should have gone over this conversation in his mind but he couldn't bring himself to earlier. Emotion was not his forte in life.

She reached out and laid her hand on his. "I'm not afraid of you Sesshoumaru," she smiled at him through tears. The girl yet again confused and baffled him. She should be shrinking back and begging to die.

He thought at one time he knew the human mind. Now he was very sure he hadn't even scratched the surface. No, not the human mind, her mind. Her mind was like the sea. Tempestuous on the outside, calm and deep within.

He felt himself becoming a bit angry. Angry at himself for worrying about her mental state of health to the point it made him physically ill. Her mind was strong and firm. It didn't reflect her fragile human state in the least.

"Sesshoumaru," he almost shuddered as his name fell from her lips with a kind of familiarity that may have been only a figment of his imagination. "I have to use the bathroom," she stated and started to get out of bed almost falling to the floor but he grabbed her.

He helped her to the bathroom door then swung it open and waited there for a bit but she balanced herself against the door frame and stalked inside. He closed the door behind her waiting for her sob as the realization of her wounds came to her.

* * *


	15. Elsewhere chap 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I profit from this.

"_He goes along just as a water lily  
Gentle on the surface of his thoughts his body floats  
Unweighed down by passion or intensity  
Yet unaware of the depth upon which he coasts  
And he finds a home in me  
For what misfortune sows, he knows my touch will reap  
And all my armour falling down, in a pile at my feet  
And my winter giving way to warm, as I'm singing him to sleep"_

- Fiona Apple, Pale September

**Chapter Fifteen**

She balanced herself on the sink and removed the boxer shorts he had dressed her in. She slid down onto the toilet and relieved herself. There was an intense burning sensation; she held her breath until it passed. She felt something sticky and fluid. Bewilderment was followed by….

Fascination, slight guilt, and even a bit of endearment.

A few moments later she was looking into the mirror. There were a few silvery scars across her jaws that she had never seen before. Had it really been that long? No, he must have used his blood on her again. She felt weak and shaken up but all in all she was no worse for wear.

She thought about everything that had passed and shuddered. It wasn't a shudder of fear or remorse. She had experienced it now and with this knowledge in hand she wondered how her friends could gossip about it so loosely as if it meant nothing. It meant much to her.

She felt as if she could never be able to explain what had happened and silently vowed to never gossip about it or toss it aside like a worthless tidbit of information. She smiled and felt akward about looking at him again. As painful and draining as the whole experience was she couldn't wait to have another chance to...

Her heart sank. There would never be 'another chance'. This was a mistake and a very tedious situation. She felt her friendship with him drowning, standing by idle she could do nothing about it. Tears began rolling down her cheeks again.

Standing at the door he felt many emotions from her; physical pain, bewilderment, guilt happiness, and sadness. He couldn't make head nor tails of her. She opened the door and he grasped her again by the arm to help her back into bed. He felt something very desperate. A primal need rose in him. He pulled up the sheets and leaned toward her.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked. She heard so much pain and longing in his voice she almost jumped. His eyes were the same deep pools. She smiled and touched his face. He didn't flinch or pull back.

"Sesshoumaru, you haven't done anything wrong," she replied. He sat back and eyed her; his brow was furrowed, like she had said something wrong.

"You did not answer my question," he said flatly wanting to command her answer but he knew this wasn't possible.

"Yes," was her simple reply, an answer she guessed he needed to hear. He relaxed and stood to leave the room. She became suddenly anxious.

"Where are you going?"

"I have food for you," he answered sounding much like his old self again. She was hungry after thinking about it. He turned and left the room. She had a good look around from her position. She noticed the small futon on the other end of the room.

"So, that's where he sleeps," she smiled and looked to the bed. The sheets had been changed, they were beige instead of blinding white. This color fit her mood well. He stepped back into the room with a tray. On it was a chopped steak, rice, and some sort of fruit. She smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said as he placed the tray on her lap. She began to eat and he watched her. This time she didn't mind.

"Do you feel well?" he asked after she finished.

"I feel fine…" she said and let her words trail. Her body wasn't the problem. There was a heavy weight on her mind. "Do you feel okay?" she asked and looked at him longingly. He found her, yet again, fascinating.

"I feel fine," he repeated her words. He looked in all his pristine glory to be tired.

"Have you slept?" she implored him. A half smile danced at the corner of his lips.

"No, I am fine," he stated.

"You look like you need some rest…. thank you for taking such good care of me," she beamed at him. He frowned slightly. She seemed almost exactly the same, inquisitive, happy.

"Has none of this affected you?" he asked before his mind told him otherwise. She took the tray from her lap and placed it on the small table at the side of the bed.

"Yes," she answered in a quiet tone. He knew it, she was putting up a façade and carefully hiding guilt and fear from him. She was a miko after all. "But not in the way you believe, I think," she finished and yawned deeply.

"You need more rest," he ordered, her words sank into his mind comforted him a bit. She was changed but not in the way he had expected. He thought back on the first time he had… Yes, it didn't change him in the least. It was only an experience so this was plausible.

But her experience had been so brutal, especially for a human. She slid down into the bed and closed her eyes. He wanted to lay a reassuring hand on her but thought better of it. Instead he retreated to his futon.

"Your futon is very nice… very quaint and practical," she mused mostly to herself before sleep took her. He cocked an eyebrow at her remark as he moved to switch off the light. There in dark on his futon he found the sound of her breath very comfortable.

He woke with a start feeling very cold. It was still dark, near dawn. He stood and walked to the temperature control on the wall. He turned it off and looked to Kagome.

She was uncovered and shivering slightly. Before he could think better off it he was in the bed next to her offering his warmth. She fell back into him and he lay still, keeping his arms at his side. He knew then it was Kagome's feeling that woke him.

This was alarming. A bond had definitely been forged. He couldn't help but feel pleasant lying there with her tiny form close to him. He fell into a light slumber.

She awoke from dreamless sleep to wonderful warmth at her back. She didn't have to turn, she knew who it was. She committed this moment to memory, she never wanted to let it go or for it to end.

"You are awake," he stated but she didn't reply. She just lay there hoping he would be still for a few minutes more. "Do you feel well?" he asked as he slipped out of bed. The 'pillow table' was comfortable after all.

"I feel very well," she said and stretched with a smile. He was happy and troubled. It seemed his blood did its work but how will this affect her emotionally? She swung her feet out of bed and jumped up. She had no pain. He stopped himself from going to help her. He wanted to see if she was healed.

She was healed completely, physically and mentally it seemed as she headed for the bathroom smiling and blushing at him. She was the same, the same Kagome he witnessed grow, enjoyed in conversation and company. Worry still plagued him.

When she returned from the bathroom he motioned for her to follow him. He sat at the small table in the kitchen, he had started some tea in the few moments she'd been gone. She sat across from him with her head down and a smile on her lips. She _really_ didn't know how to act around him now.

"I made tea for you," he stated and handed a cup to her. She smiled and put it to her lips. This was a sensory overload for her, so many emotions fluttered in her stomach she thought she might pass out from the intensity. Yet it was a sweet intensity.

"I have to explain something to you," he said with his head cast down. She became afraid; he was going to speak her worst fear. She felt tears well up and before he could go on she spoke.

"Please, I don't want this friendship to end. I can't say that I… regret what happened..." she blushed fully and looked at her lap. "But I would take it all back to save this… what we have… had," she drifted as large tears fell to her hands in her lap.

He was startled a bit but of course didn't show it. He hadn't really entertained the thought of… never seeing her again. Was this the only reason behind her pain and fear? He immediately became very concerned. Maybe his blood had… He didn't entertain the thought.

"No Kagome, that is not my intention," he said softly. She looked at him now with relief written on her features. He also felt a heavy cloud dissipate from over her mind. There was no lingering fear, no guilt, no pain. He couldn't understand her. She was a riddle with that ever elusive answer.

"I'm…. very relieved," she said with a sigh. She looked healthier and more lissome than she ever had to him. She looked as if she even gained weight. He pushed this from his mind.

"I need to speak with you about the blood exchange," she looked at him now in his eyes without blushing or looking away, this pleased him greatly. "A blood pact is an ancient rite of mate bonding," he said and looked at her for a reaction. She was listening hard, her eyes large. "To join the couple in scent and spirit," her mouth dropped a bit yet he continued.

"I gave you my blood in fear for your life, therefore, we have stumbled into this pact somewhat. How it will affect us overall, I do not know. Being… separated will be uncomfortable I have been told. I am warning you now before I return you home," she closed her mouth and nodded. "This will pass in time, the bond must be… consummated again or it will fade so you have no need to worry," her jaw dropped again.

"So, you are telling me… we are… bonded?" she asked, he nodded. "But it will go away eventually?" she asked and he nodded again. "So, for a couple to keep the bond, they have to… consummate it frequently?" she continued. He gave her a strange look.

"Yes, to my knowledge. I have shared blood with females before in the… heat of the moment. It fades for youkai in a number of days. For humans I do not know. Also I cannot guess how my blood will affect your body. My father's… mate seemed to change in scent and vitality. That is all I know," he stopped and looked out the window. Aki was playing in his yard with her older brother. It looked like a game of tag.

"I don't feel different. Just rested and energetic," she said to him as he turned his eyes back on her and she looked down with a smile. She was lying, she was uncomfortable. But was it really any different than how she had acted before? He held to that thought for comfort.

"I may also act strange towards you for some time," he said softly. He felt the heat from her body rise followed by her heartbeat. She was insane. He looked hard at her. She must be stupid. But then he thought of Inuyasha's mother and realized it was, after all, very possible for this to be happening and for her to react this way.

With this accidental bond he soon found her arousal was followed by his own. He shifted and took a cup of tea to drink for himself. His mind and body needed distraction.

"How do you mean?" she asked. He thought back on his father and the way he acted towards his mother, and Inuyasha's. This wasn't good comparison. His father mated for status with his mother and for love with Inuyasha's.

His own situation was accidental. Spawned from hundreds of years withholding mixed with teenage sexual anxiety. He almost let out a cruel laugh. His affection for the girl wouldn't help the situation at all. Her opinion of him was crippling to this mess as well.

"I do not know but I guess we will see," he replied letting the words and thought trail. Her arousal intensified. This was bordering ridiculous. How could he have linked himself with a lustful, teenaged, human female?

He almost laughed again. It was his own body that betrayed him not hers. But now her body was calling to his attempting to betray his mind again. He stood suddenly and walked towards the front of the house.

"I am going to retrieve your bag," he stated. She nodded and looked out the window. She knew why he had jumped up and felt embarrassed for it. Maybe it made him mad when she felt like this now instead of amused. She stood to look down the hall. He already was gone.

* * *

A/N: To answer some questions, they are bonded, not mated. Being mated will only come when they both accept each other that way. I tried to make the whole 'bonding' thing flexible, like with wolves, the alpha pair will stay true to each other until one dies. Then for sake of survival they mate/bond with another. 


	16. Elsewhere chap 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I profit from this.

"_Please no more therapy  
Mother take care of me  
Piece me together with a  
Needle and thread  
Wrap me in eiderdown  
Lace from your wedding gown  
Fold me and lay me down  
On your bed  
Or liken me to a shoe  
Blackened and spit-shined through  
Kicking back home to you  
Smiling back home  
Singing back home to you  
Laughing back home to you  
Dragging back home to you"_

- Shawn Colvin, Polaroids

**Chapter Sixteen**

Observing her surroundings she spotted the phone and before she could think about it quickly dialed her own number. A familiar voice answered on the other line.

"Hello?" it was her mother. Before she called she hadn't planned what she was going to say and almost turned blue.

"Hi Mom, it's me…" she replied.

"Kagome! When are you coming home? It's nine o'clock already. Are you feeling okay you sound sick?" her mother replied. She actually was feeling sick thinking about what to say.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll be home pretty soon and I just wanted to call so you wouldn't worry," she said knowing what kind of response this would trigger but falling into the mother-daughter trap of conversation.

"Well, of course I'm going to worry about you. I can't believe you passed out from sake! What were you thinking? I didn't know you were going to his house," her mother sounded thoroughly pissed.

"Well it was kind of heat of the moment I guess," she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Kagome, we need to talk when you get home," and with that her mother hung up. What was with people hanging up on her so much? She blew out a sigh and looked around.

She was feeling sneaky.

She went back to his bedroom. His closet was open so she took the liberty and peeked in. His clothing was hung pristinely and small chest of drawers was to the side. She mused for a bit about who does his laundry then looked deeper in.

It was a large walk-in closet with a door at the far wall. She slipped through and opened the door. It was dark but looked like a fairly large room. She switched the light on and stood wide-eyed.

Here was armor, swords, robes, books and old ancient scrolls organized on shelves and hangers.

Hanging on the far wall was a very familiar looking sword. She walked slowly to it. It was Tessaiga. She smiled and reached for it.

"I see you feel comfortable enough in my house to show yourself around," she froze and turned her head. Sesshoumaru was standing in the door holding Tenseiga and her beach bag. He placed her bag in the floor then walked over to hang Tenseiga in a slot above Tessaiga.

With a look over his shoulder he then lifted Tessaiga. It hummed and crackled a bit as he placed it in her hands. It suddenly became still with a bluish glow around it. "The sword still will not accept me," he said a half smile. She fondled it, smelled it, held it close to her then placed it back on the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me you had it?" she turned to fully to him almost looking hurt. He stared deep in her eyes and felt a pang of emotion he couldn't understand, he didn't like it either.

"I did not realize this was important," he said coolly trying to shake the feeling. She smiled a bit and walked toward him.

"I guess I didn't ask or anything, I should have," she walked past him and picked up her bag then headed for the bathroom. He eyed her intensely. The next few days were going to be hard.

She took off his clothes and placed them neatly on the sink. She reached in her bag to pull out fresh clothing she packed when she eyed the damage. On her hips were faint dotted scars she knew were from his claws. All across her thighs were silvery healed scratches. How did she manage to not feel that?

Then she remembered she had passed out. There were brownish fading bruises on her stomach and also across her breasts at closer inspection. The bite on her collarbone shone out and she knew the scar would probably never fade.

He had really worked her over. She smiled and shook her head at this strange endearment. She had expected youkai mating to be a very 'intense' ordeal but she almost wished she hadn't passed out. Pushing the stupid thought from her mind she continued to dress. At least she wasn't bleeding anymore. She had left dark spots of blood in his underwear and on his bed sheets. She almost felt bad for it.

He was standing at the bathroom door again, waiting, listening. He heard her gasp and sigh. He was almost used to her strange behavior and didn't react inwardly; still, he found it intriguing. She opened the door and almost walked into him. Upon the slight physical contact he had a strong urge to seize her but refrained. She looked up at him and blushed anew.

"Excuse me," she said politely and sauntered out of the room toward the kitchen. He followed her. "Are you going to pick up your car?" he froze. The car! It had been the farthest thing from his mind. He would have to escort her home personally, should he fly?

"If you haven't yet I'll just walk home. I called my Mom and she's not very happy with me," she looked at the floor. It was very tempting to stay there until he drug her home but she hated to upset her mother. She was very kind and lenient with her this whole ordeal was proof.

"I will accompany you then," he stated and went back to change. She wanted to follow him. She was dying to actually see his body, but he would sprout wings before he would allow that. She thought of him with wings.

"Fierce angel," she whispered to herself yet he could hear her plain enough from his closet and he sighed. How could anyone not enjoy her mind and company? He guessed with her current frame of mind and the recent activities that was a good description for him.

He joined her in his usual dark uniform. Pristine tied hair and clear face free of markings. "I guess we're ready," she sighed and he took her bag. She jumped a little bit and smiled, she was so used to carrying things herself. He was very… she really couldn't put words to him.

They left his house and began their journey on the sidewalk toward the park. People passing by would stare at him. She wondered if that made him nervous. That was a stupid thought. He wore his beautiful stoicism like a crown in the midst of these 'humans'.

He must have perfected it while stalking her she thought while chuckling softly. The past week had been very flattering. He was so untouchable and yet… he had touched her. She could have melted into the sidewalk. He sensed her stumbling and grasped her arm.

"Are you well?" he asked and then sensed her thoughts and scented her. He cocked a slight half smile at her. "I guess you are after all," he said then pulled her up gently and released her arm. She could have died with all those people looking at them.

She snapped her head to the front and walked a little faster. She was so amusing to him he thought he might actually laugh. They continued on in silence and were soon approaching her old school. She looked on with melancholy remembrance. All too familiar voices snapped her out of reverie.

"Kagome-Chan! We were going to visit you!" came the voices of her friends. She froze and thought of turning around to run. She also thought about shoving Sesshoumaru into the trees on the right like she would have with Inuyasha but knew she probably wouldn't be able to budge him, besides, they spotted him.

"Hello there, you must be Sesshoumaru," one of her friends breathed. He didn't expect this, much less this girl knowing his true name, but soon enough put on the human façade.

"Yes, you must be Kagome's friends, she's told me much about you all," he lifted his hand to greet each one. They each took his hand as if he were producing diamond rings.

"Really?" they sighed at once.

"Kagome, you really weren't kidding," her very wishy-washy friend whispered at her. She turned a bright shade of purple and started sweating. Sesshoumaru looked at her with a smirk behind his eyes. After drinking in his visage they looked to Kagome.

"Kami-Sama! Kagome you look like you've been in a cat fight!"

Pointing at her shoulder one friend remarked, "More like a rabid dog fight! Look at that!" they all gasped and hovered around her. She wished very much she had packed a tee shirt instead of a tank top. He cut her a concerned look. She started laughing and waving her hand.

"No, no, I just fell in a thorn bush a couple of days ago…" she stated.

"A couple of days ago? We saw you night before last, you didn't have any of these… scars… they're scars," her friends were poking and prodding her all over. She looked helplessly at Sesshoumaru. He was getting annoyed.

"I meant yesterday, Sesshoumaru is a holistic healer. He's been treating me," she replied and smiled happy with her answer.

"Oh… so that's where you were last night when I called," said one of her friends with an all-knowing look. Her friends formed similar faces. She had dug herself in a pit and couldn't think of any possible way out.

"We'll call you later Kagome-Chan," said one of her friends nodding to the rest to leave. "It was wonderful to meet you Sesshoumaru," she said, the other three chimed in agreement. "See you later!" they yelled almost in unison. Very flushed she glanced at Sesshoumaru. He was unreadable, she could sense he was very annoyed and she could also guess why.

"I told them your name almost three years ago while I was talking about Inuyasha," she said softly. "They remembered it," he stared at her for a bit and continued walking. Inuyasha was quickly becoming a fragile subject in his mind.

"I do not care what lie you have to fabricate, tell them not to use my true name," he said coolly, monotone. Even though he was sinking fast into his shell she could sense his emotions, 'This must be the bond,' she thought and liked it well enough.

After a half an hour her house was in sight. She turned to him suddenly and took him by surprise. "Hey you don't have to walk me all the way back, my mother is really mad. I don't think you should see her," she said softly and smiled. She didn't want to go home all of a sudden, he sensed this.

"Until next time then," he quickly turned and started walking in the opposite direction. She sighed and turned back toward her home. The front door was open and there her mother stood, watching the two.

When ten o'clock rolled around last night Kagome's mother really began to worry. She jumped at the phone and answered, waiting for the worst. Instead a very deep and relaxing monotone met her ear. She, however, didn't believe for a minute that Kagome had passed out from sake. Kagome had told her once herself she hated the taste and the way it made her feel.

She watched as her daughter march into the house, gave a small hello, and forged straight to her bedroom. She waited for her daughter patiently in the kitchen. This behavior, though not unexpected for her age, was a bit of shock. She would ask for the simple truth, that was it.

Kagome trudged into the kitchen wearing her long pajamas. This was odd. Then the truth very abruptly dawned on her. She had acted the same way once. Her mother's mood darkened. But the girl was eighteen; she should have been prepared for this.

"Kagome. Tell me what happened," Her mother said softy but firmly. Kagome couldn't even look at her. She sat at the table.

"Come on Mom. We went to the beach, and then back to his place," Kagome was all but begging with her tone, near tears. Her mother would have left her alone at that time but more important matters were on her mind. She turned toward the sink feigning to wash something.

"Kagome, I know you don't want to talk about it but remember you really can talk to me about anything, with everything you've been through…" she let out a sigh and continued with her mock cleaning. "I only have one question," Kagome sat perfectly still waiting for the axe to fall.

"Did you think to use any kind of protection?" Her mother breathed and stopped moving waiting for the axe to fall on her now. She could hear muffled sobs and that was answer enough. She went to her daughter and hugged her affectionately.

"Shhh, it's okay honey. Today I am making an appointment for the doctor, we'll get you some…" she paused. She dreaded this day, the day her little girl would come home with that look in her eyes. "Birth control, you need to start seeing that kind of doctor now any way," she finished and released her; Kagome looked up at her and smiled.

"You really are the best, Mom," she whispered. Her mother put a playful smirk on.

"I know I am, go take a shower. I will make you some late breakfast," she replied. Kagome stood and walked to the stairs. She really didn't want to shower actually but she smiled heading for her bedroom.

Upon stepping into the shower she let her mother's words sink in and began to worry. As romantic as carrying his child seemed she would be starting college in the fall. She had many things she wanted to do, so many plans. She was suddenly very confused and afraid.

* * *


	17. Elsewhere chap 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I profit from this.

"_The Harvester is near  
His blade is on your skin  
To plant a new beginning  
Well then let the cut begin  
Let the cut begin_."

- Sixpence None The Richer, Love

_"Oh look you earned your wings  
Are you an angel now  
Or a vulture  
Constantly hovering over  
Waiting for the big mistake  
Oh my God what have I done  
Oh my God what have I done"_

- Pedro the Lion, Magazine

**Chapter Seventeen**

She stood by the phone in a towel, wet hair clinging to her back. She was hesitating. Cursing slightly she picked up the receiver.

At his home he prepared to go retrieve the car. He stood however, in his bedroom looking hard at the large bed. A slight body indenture was in the thick downy mattress. A few dots of dark blood stained the beige sheets. He found himself sinking his face into the pillow inhaling deeply.

Separation was going to be a problem he surmised. He decided he would sleep here for the next few nights. This would take the edge off. Her scent and her blood, that should be enough. He felt a wave of panic and fear. It was Kagome, she was worrying about something. He almost thought that he had tuned her out but this was strong and raw. He looked to the phone just as it rang.

He picked it up at the first ring.

"Yes," he said. There was silence for a moment.

"Sesshoumaru…" he knew there was something on her mind. Something hard for her to say so he thought back. Thought about everything that had happened or had been said, there were many things that could make her act this way.

"You are worried," he said seeing if he could coax the problem out of her.

"Yeah, I just talked to my mother," He thought that perhaps she had forbade her to see him again but there were many ways past that. Something that insignificant wouldn't bother her this badly. "She said something I didn't think about, about… yesterday, and what happened," he could tell she was near tears. What was there to think about?

Human rambling irked him to a painful point at times. He became slightly annoyed. "Please don't be angry," she begged as if picking up on his thoughts. He felt his composure melting, hearing her almost begging him. This was beyond bearable. She sighed into the phone. "What if I'm…" she stalled.

It all came to him at that point and he laughed out loud. He could tell she was very confused.

"You have nothing to worry about. I would know something as simple as that," he said firmly feeling very relieved. He had known that she was receptive to him but not 'conceptive' at that time. She breathed a huge sigh. Her fear and doubt left his mind instantly but was soon replaced by longing. He felt it as well and wanted to hang up the phone but found he couldn't.

"I really… I mean, I wish you were here," she breathed. He hung his head. This was getting increasingly difficult as the hours passed. He considered retrieving her at that point and bringing her to his house just to have her near yet that wasn't plausible. He almost understood his father's predicament feeling that this platonic affection with this bond deepened his thoughts and feelings.

He pushed it out of his mind. This wasn't sane behavior. He had saved the girl's life at the risk of his morals and identity. At that moment he wished he would have let her slip away and brought her back with Tenseiga. He wasn't thinking clearly in the rush of the moment.

Anger gripped him and he almost melted the phone with his poisons. He heard her gasp, she could feel his anger. He cursed himself for falling into these thoughts at her expense then cursed himself for even caring.

"I know girl. In a few days this will pass, you will feel normal," he said softly. He could hear her small breaths over the phone. Then she said something that froze his mind.

"What if I don't want to feel normal?"

He growled.

"You do not know what you are saying. Let the days pass, you will become yourself again," he hissed while fighting the urge to fly to her. He hated telephones, he wanted to see her face and calm her. He hung up abruptly and could feel her sorrow. Rushing out the door he pointed himself in the direction of the sea then took to flight.

She hung up the phone with tears streaming down her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was her mother. She turned and sank into her mother's embrace. She would tell her everything, let it all out.

After a very emotional story, Kagome sat on the couch next to her mother still in her towel. Her mother's face was like stone. She was perplexed and very angry, why did the Gods curse her daughter to this life? Now she longed for someone who didn't, no, who wouldn't return the precious gift. Her daughter was so pure and free hearted. She could see why she would fall so hard for a… Her thoughts trailed. This was, as Kagome put it, a huge mess.

"Kagome I don't know what to say. Creatures like him, from what I understand, just wouldn't do this to any one person. Being Inu he must be loyal, he must feel something deep down for you," she said trying to comfort her daughter. How she wished this were Inuyasha and not this full Youkai. Looking at her daughter's back she could see rows of silvery scars and tried hard not to cry. She led her daughter up to her room and put her in bed then looked one last time at her before closing the door.

The drive back was too long. He had spent time in his true form, thrashing and killing, still he couldn't keep her sorrow from his mind. Then it ceased, she must have fallen asleep. He finally reached his house and walked inside, it was deathly still, as it had always been. He found a note on the table from Aki, asking if he would call her to let her come back and be his little shadow.

He smiled at the note and decided that might take his mind off things. He made the call and she was over in a minute, bubbling and excited, cleaning and straightening, picking new music for the flowers. He smiled at her and went into the garden to find his meditation stone.

Kagome woke startled. It was almost as if she expected him to be beside her. He held her dreams captive, she could almost feel his longing as well. Suddenly she felt very guilty. She had been thinking of herself this whole time without wondering what he is going through. If it were anything like what she felt she knew it must be bad especially being the way he is.

Somehow that comforted her or maybe it was his presence in her mind that did, both minds seemed to relax with her realization. She sat up and stretched. She couldn't deny the world went on without her. She wouldn't mope in her bed again like she did when the well sealed. This situation was much different. He was real and alive and she would see him again. She felt very pleasant and peaceful at that thought.

After dressing herself she stood and went to call her friends. What better way to distract her mind? When she entered the kitchen dinner was being prepared. Her mother was surprised to see her out of bed. Kagome grabbed an apple and started to walk to the living room. "Mom, my friends are coming over tonight, is that okay?"

"Sure, I'll make more food then," her mother smiled. Kagome seemed to have a stronger spirit, her daughter was meant to do great things after all.

Her friends arrived one by one and giggled all the way up to her room. They were dying to hear the story behind her strange scars and Sesshoumaru's attentions. They found her writing in a journal at her desk.

"Spill it Kagome."

"We know what you've been up to!"

"Wow! Your scars are gone almost!"

Again she was plagued by their gossipy questions and chatter. She told them she was secretly seeing Sesshoumaru, and not to use his real name anymore. He had changed it to something a little... nicer. They giggled and asked personal questions. She avoided them and it was soon time to eat dinner.

More girly chatter ensued. Souta left the table early and Grandpa mumbled something about how young girls _should_ act. Soon enough they were on their way home. It was night and she was tired yet not sleepy. She trudged back up her stairs.

Her mother said goodnight through the door and finally retired herself. It was getting late and still she lay. She had been writing poetry in her journal. She had entitled it _'fierce angel' _and smiled at the thought. It was hot tonight so she slipped off her clothes to find something cooler.

She turned the radio on low volume and observed herself in the mirror. Her bruises and scars were mostly gone except one. The bite on her collar bone. She touched it softly, the skin was so sensitive there. She took another look and turned to the side to observe her figure. She had gained some weight it seemed. After slipping on an oversized nightshirt she fell back onto her bed and willed sleep to come.

His house was dark and still. After Aki fell asleep in her own little room Sesshoumaru felt restless again. He started pacing and retired to the large bed. His mind was less troubled now, no sorrow or guilt was coming to him.

He buried his face in the imprint of her body and breathed deeply. This had the opposite affect he intended and he fought with himself to stay here, to not leave the house tonight. He looked at the clock, it was midnight. She had to be asleep. He clenched his teeth and dug his claws into the pillow. He would stay. He would win over this ridiculous stupidity.

How many times had he found pleasure in the torment of others? How many times had his bloodlust stained his claws? He laughed cruelly now. It was this same bloodlust that landed him here, and now he was the creature torn.

Reciprocity is a blunt and bitter tool wielded by cruel Gods. Not vengeful however, they created him the creature he was. In his vast and solitary life he could never remember feeling this completely cowed. Humility was something that brought such a deep and all consuming anger into his mind. He wished he had joined the ancient war. Either to rid the earth of all humans or on the other side to rid the earth of creatures like himself.

He was proud, cruel, indifferent. The epitome of fierce beauty. The true face of power and plight. Why was his mind shaken? All of a sudden this wasn't a fatal accident. It was a divine surgery, to prod his soul and remove his grace. To take the only things he held to and remove them, like a lung or an eye and leave him lacking. He flew to Aki's room and opened the door. He would exact his revenge.

He extended his claws and his vision tainted with red. She lay there sleeping peacefully. Unaware of the monster at the door, in his soul. He approached her and froze. Her tiny face, her small beating heart was so loud in his ears. He shook his head to remove the sound. He couldn't. He almost screamed out in rage and confusion.

What had changed inside? What strange disease had stricken his mind and spirit? He knew then he wasn't whole. Something had already been eaten away. Before Rin, before Kagome, before all the children and humans of his life. He couldn't even bring himself to slaughter the filchers and slanderers that crawled willingly over his doorstep to deceive him. He wondered then why he even existed. Why he was forced into this laughable world of death and tenderness, fierceness and beauty.

He fell to the floor. Aki woke startled. Why was her hero sitting in her floor almost whining like a lost puppy? She stood then crouched down to look at his face. He looked so cold and angry. It scared her a little, his breathing was shallow.

"Are you sick Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He looked at her and fierceness left him. She put her small hand on his. He sighed and tilted his head back. Staring as if he could see the sky through the ceiling.

"Yes Aki, I am very ill," he hissed. She started to cry and crawled into his lap. He sat without moving. Hoping his claws wouldn't act of their own accord and release her from her life. Why did she not fear him? Why did he care for her life?

"Oh no… please don't die or leave Sesshoumaru-sama. We all love you and would miss you…." She whimpered. His hands seized her, but gently, and stood to place her back into her bed. She was reaching for him, crying.

"I am not leaving or dying, girl," he said while pausing at the door. "I am just not myself anymore," She stilled and he left the room closing the door behind him.

He knew the power of humans now. They met evil with tenderness, darkness with a light instilled at birth. He felt old and useless to the world. He had no light or tenderness to offer. Only evil and darkness. He stalked, broken, to his garden.

* * *

A/N: This chapter bled a lot of my own emotions from me. Love to me isn't something just between two people. It's a knife and blunt tool at the same time. It pulls your nature out forcefully and makes you face yourself, when in it's true form. 


	18. Elsewhere chap 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I profit from this.**

"_Give me the first taste  
Let it begin -- heaven cannot wait forever  
Darling, just start the chase -- I'll let you win  
but you must make the endeavor  
Full is not heavy as empty, not nearly, my love  
Not nearly, my love, not nearly"_

- Fiona Apple, The First Taste

**Chapter Eighteen**

The floodgate was cracking. What lay behind, he didn't know. He couldn't take this, he couldn't handle emotions he had no control of, no knowledge of. He stilled himself, looked deep within to find his strength as he had in a thousand meditations before. He only found a void. A blackness lacking.

He let out a ragged breath and left out the side door.

Kagome woke to a beautiful morning. The sun shone through the window yet she was saddened that a shadow wasn't blocking it. He hadn't called or come by, even at night to her window. In two days this longing wasn't gone or any less intense. She didn't grieve. She worried.

His mind was troubled deeply she knew. Two days ago an intense wave of anger hit her so strong that she woke instantly from sleep. She would have fallen if she had been on feet. Her worry and anxiety deepened with every passing day. Her mother praised her resilience yesterday and she had screamed at her to shut up. She had too many reminders as it were.

Today she would be touring the university with Houjo and her friends. The world was buzzing all around her. She just wanted to sink deep into her own mind but knew this would be selfish. Too many people cared for her and needed her to be awake and alive. She slipped out of bed and began the tired task of taking a shower, finding something to wear, and being encompassed by humanity.

Deep in the forest Sesshoumaru rested at the foot of a tree. He had spent the last couple days in the wilderness, roaming. He had even met a few recluse wandering youkai. Still his mind was interrupted. Even after time…

He growled deeply. Soon enough he would have to return. This fate was tempting but not noble. He was intelligent and capable this would not be his end. He stood and began the trek toward home.

Upon entering his house the first thing on his mind was showering. Blessedly, this need buried many other weighty thoughts. The house was as he left it. However, the doors were unlocked and a note was on his kitchen table. He wasn't going to read it, didn't care. Melancholy also gave a wonderful release from thought.

Simply existing, without thought. Things would change. Being here meant no scouting, no finding suitable shelter. Being here was peaceful to a great fault.

At his bedroom door he froze. An all too familiar scent filled his nose. He twitched. Now he wished a thousand times he allowed Aki to attend to his personal space. He stepped in and walked straight to the bathroom.

The modern convenience of showering was marvelous. He enjoyed this shower almost as much as his first. He laughed scornfully. He had turned into a house dog in the last hundred years.

As he dried himself he knew he would see her, perhaps today, without her knowing. Her scent lingering in his room was like a slow unforgiving threat. In the deep of the forest he came to terms with this, seeing her was mandatory.

He was eager even now as he dressed himself, the normal dark clothing, and rid himself of his markings by masking his youki. He pulled his hair back and it felt familiar. The last two days he had let it free. No matter how much he tried to return to his 'normal self' it didn't work. These human trappings were now a comfort. Anger didn't follow that thought, his rage was weakened by lack of her…

He could feel his spirit sinking as he knew it would be the same for her. He closed and locked his front door and headed down the sidewalk on foot at a normal pace this time.

Her friends arrived early. Now sitting in her bedroom she wished she were ready to leave at that time. Moping around the house this morning hadn't been a good plan all around.

"Houjo-Kun will be waiting forever to meet us if you don't hurry Kagome-Chan, we thought you would be ready by now," one of her friends huffed while sitting cross armed on her bed.

"Houjo… can… wait," she panted, digging deeper into her closet trying to find something decently covering yet cool enough to wear on such a hot day.

"Oh, and he has… for you, all this time Kagome. When will you take him up on his offer before I snatch him?" said another sitting Indian style in the floor. Kagome just rolled her eyes and turned to the bed with outfit in hand.

"Snatch away…" she sighed as she slipped her tee shirt off.

"Kagome you don't mean that, he's been so true to you," another replied lounging in her desk chair.

"Come on girls, he could do much better. Look at me, skinny and boyish with no boobs," she said hoisting a skirt up. She really had gained weight.

"Oh come off it! Your boobs might not be as big as mine but at least you have some, besides, you've gained weight in your hips. You don't look like a stick anymore," Kagome looked in the mirror to find her friend was right, her posterior was rounding out.

"Great, now my clothes aren't going to fit. I knew this summer would go to my ass," she sighed. Her friends giggled.

"I know Houjo would go straight to your ass if you would let him…" one of her friends jibed. Her eyes rounded in surprise as the group broke out in laughter.

"You guys are awful!" she screamed, they laughed harder. It was time to go and she left her room in the wake of gossiping giggling girls.

As he leapt onto the roof he knew immediately her friends were there. Chatter issued forth from her window, he sneaked a peek to find her changing clothes. Finally, her warm real presence. From what he could gather she was going with them to meet some young male. He heard an off handed comment about her breasts. This would have been mere amusement for him only a number of days ago but somehow this tugged at him.

Deep down.

The need for her to feel accepted and adequate.

Adequate? What was happening to his mind? She was very adequate for a human, but… not for him? Then why did he mate her? He was skirting a danger zone, accepting her was something he couldn't do then he felt her longing again. She thought she was inadequate because of him. She was bright, intelligent, inquisitive, and yes attractive for a human girl. She was lissome and appealing enough when his instincts called.

Then there was a rather rude comment about the young male. This was a bit disturbing and an angering emotion rose, this same emotion pulled at him while she was looking Tessaiga over. It dawned on him. Jealousy!

He almost laughed even at risk of being found. What a base and completely human reaction. However angering, it was real enough and he couldn't deny it. A cruel grin danced across his face. This situation was ever pulling his spirit to a new low. He could hear the gods laughing now.

He shook these thoughts from his head and listened as the rabble left the room. He bounded into a far tree and observed them walking across the lawn toward the street. She hesitated and held herself back a bit.

Seeing her quenched something in him he knew only her presence could satiate. He sighed and she looked at the very tree he was concealed in. Did she know he was here? She shook her head a bit and caught up to her friends.

Trailing behind the group proved to be pleasant and relieving, he bathed in her warm fresh scent as it wafted to him. Two days was had been long. He stopped himself from going to her now. Soon enough they crossed the street to meet a rather tall and brown-haired boy, he could tell by his actions and his scent his thoughts toward Kagome.

He clenched his teeth a bit and laughed out loud at himself this time. They waited for a while then loaded onto a public bus. From the bits of conversation he caught, he knew where they were going. He took off at top speed easily avoiding human eyes.

He arrived many minutes before the bus hiding among a think wall of humans. The group left the bus chattering and were soon organized by a short, stalky human male that began showing them about. The stalky male seemed also to pay special attention to Kagome. He clenched his teeth again, this emotion was ridiculous and constricting. After about two hours the group retired to a corner restaurant to await the bus.

In the restaurant Kagome's friends filled a small booth before she could sit down. "Hey Kagome, why don't you and Houjo sit at that nice little table over there." Her friends almost chimed in unison. Kagome looked to the left, great, a table for two.

Houjo pulled the seat out for her and she sat, he was always so polite. After ordering a quick lunch Houjo looked deep into her eyes. _'Oh boy, this doesn't look good…' _she thought to herself.

"Kagome… For a while now I've been… well that is I mean to say…" at that moment he took her hands into his. She almost jumped out of her skin, blushing on impulse. She could hear her friends sighing from the nearby booth. She slowly began plotting her revenge.

At that moment he seemed to fly back, quite violently, chair and all only to be quickly replaced with another chair and a face she had longed for over two long days. She felt faint, what was going on?

Upon entering the restaurant his intention wasn't to harm the whelp. He had watched the through the window as the male took her hands and that was just a little too intense for him to stand by idle and allow. He cursed himself even as he went through the motions, unable to stop his feet and hands from reacting. He thought he had handled the situation well, in a respectable light.

Instead of shedding blood, which was his initial thought, he only 'helped' the whelp to another table altogether. But of course with a slight growl to accompany. Yes, he truly had lost his mind. He sat now, looking into wonderful dark eyes. This was exquisitely pleasing. Maybe this wasn't completely crazy after all.

"Kagome, I see you are doing very well," he stated, finally acting and sounding like his old self again. She stared at him with a gaping mouth. His amusement returned. Strange how after days of anxious sorrow, everything could so quickly wash away.

"I… was… just getting something to eat," she sounded guilty even to herself. This was a strange situation, she felt as if she should be guilty. The gasp from the peanut gallery complied. She cut daggers in their direction seeing now that Houjo was standing glassy-eyed next to them.

"Did the university please you?" he asked not missing a beat. He finally felt… whole.

"Yeah, it was nice. What are you doing… here?" she asked in return starting to get a little red in the face. Her relief and sudden burst of energy was very apparent. "I was getting… worried," she finished.

"You need not worry about this Sesshoumaru," he replied looking deep into her eyes. She was blushing violently now. She knew that for some reason or another she should be angry but couldn't remember why. "Seeing you again is… very pleasing," he said softly. Thankfully their conversation had been drown out from the wave of chatter after his 'display'.

"Yes, yes it is," she answered, looking once more like that starry-eyed teenager he missed very much.

"Come, we will find a taxi," he said flatly. She was on her feet in a second not giving a thought to her friends or poor Houjo, looking quite dejected.

"Hey guys, something came up… I'm going to get a taxi. I'll call you later and thank you for the lovely time Houjo," she beamed and turned to join Sesshoumaru at the door.

They were in a taxi soon enough, staring at each other. The taxi driver thought he was in for another make-out and or grope session in his back seat. He sighed heavily. Sesshoumaru gave him directions to Kagome's house. She was almost sad he hadn't given directions to his own home and blushed at the thought. He beamed at her with amusement in his eyes.

"I would like to meet your mother, and thank her personally for being… understanding," he said. She very suddenly thought that might be a bad idea but could she tell him no? Not now, not ever again. She laughed a bit, thinking she never had said no to him. They sat in comfortable silence on the way to her home.

* * *


	19. Elsewhere chap 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I profit.**

"_He is not my friend, but he is with me  
Like a shadow is with a foot that falls  
His hand is on my back when I step from the sidewalk  
Or when I'm walking down these darkened halls"_

- Suzanne Vega, Thin Man

**Chapter Nineteen**

This was a troubling predicament. But somehow the relief told his mind not to care. Why could he only feel like himself in her presence? He stared at her and she looked back into his eyes. It seemed no walls could be between them.

How is it that this bond could prove to outlast the test of time? The blood he had shared in previous trysts did barely but effect him. He surmised it was this paternal attachment causing this grief and…endearment. No matter, only a few more days and this would blessedly pass.

But somehow, here and now, he felt comfort he had rarely experienced. If this were to continue being so… intense, meeting with her family was a must.

He craved to be of sound body and mind again. If he could only have this with her, so be it. Days of emptiness would be unbearable, with this newfound wholeness the situation would be overall manageable.

As the cab pulled up to the shrine Kagome hesitated. She didn't want to face her mother. She just wanted to be near him, no interruption. Maybe sitting quietly, even sleeping, she didn't care. This bond was starting to get to her and she knew he must feel the same.

He paid the driver from a small wallet. She never imagined him carrying a wallet. She smiled. He looked to her and exited the car. She followed suit.

Upon entering her house she turned to him and motioned for him to stand at the door. She went into the living room. Her mother was sitting quietly, reading a newspaper. She looked up and smiled.

"Kagome, you're back early, where are your friends?' she said looking towards the hall.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Well, I took a taxi home…" she said.

"A taxi? What's wrong with the bus pass I gave you?" she asked and then realized her daughter had more to say.

"Mom, someone is here who wants to meet you," she replied. Her mother's mouth hung open. She knew who it was instantly. She hadn't prepared to meet this 'bringer of ill fortune'. She thought she never would have the chance. Her hostess manners kicked in.

"Well… goodness Kagome, invite him in!" she huffed then stood and headed for the front door. Kagome rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to hear the questions after he had gone. Then a sudden thought seized her mind. What would she do when he left? She pushed it out of her mind and followed her mother.

"Welcome, come in and sit down, I'll get you something drink," her mother said impulsively. Seeing this lithe, gorgeous form standing in her door she just let the words fall. Any of the other things she wanted to say to his face faded away. He was godlike.

He bowed slightly. "Thank you, the hospitality of your house is quite pleasing," and he made his way to the living room. Both mother and daughter looked at one another. The expression was much the same. Kagome followed her mother to kitchen.

His eyes rested on the newspaper on the coffee table, finding something extremely interesting he tore a small column from the bottom and placed it in his pocket. Kagome watched this from the next room with a questioning glance then looked to her mother.

"Mom, please don't…" she let her words trail. Her mother gave her a sideways wink before leaving the room with a cup in hand.

Her mother offered him the tea and he took it politely. She sat in a chair to the left, unable to think of words to say. Kagome didn't know where to sit, this situation was grating on her nerves. She ended up sitting adjacent to Sesshoumaru at the other end of the couch. She could tell he was wrapped in his own thoughts but amused yet again.

"I've heard a lot about you…" her mother was unsure what to call him. She had, however heard a great deal about him in the past and present.

"Seiitsu, please, call me by that name," he finished.

She looked at him blankly. It was all to evident why Kagome was very struck on this young, or old she couldn't possibly tell, Youkai sitting on her sofa. So polite, so handsome and elegant. She looked at Kagome and could tell she was very uncomfortable. She would try not to draw this out but couldn't think of a single thing to say, thankfully Souta and Grandpa where busy in the shrine. He took the liberty of speaking himself.

"I would like to say I am very impressed and… grateful for your understanding," he knew then he could produce the same deep blush from her mother. Was the whole family this amusing? "I haven't been very punctual and concerned for your feelings in the matter, I apologize," he finished. She thought at that time he didn't know the scope of her understanding. She narrowed her eyes.

"Kagome is a strong willed young woman, I am grateful to hear you say that but she has a mind of her own. I can only worry and hope she makes the _right _choices in her life," she replied. Kagome sunk down on the sofa and put her head in one hand. Sesshoumaru understood the situation completely at that point, however, he was unabashed and held her mother's gaze.

"I too, have the same worry," he stated coolly. Her mother turned her head. Something told her that he must care for Kagome but he was stupid to her feelings towards him.

"I'm glad we've come to an understanding then," she replied. This was her daughter and however impressive he was, she would speak her mind. "Hopefully I will have less reason to be concerned in the future," she said this turning to look straight in his eyes. He enjoyed this, another very challenging and unique human. However, this sounded a bit like a threat. Threats he could definitely deal with. He sat up to place the tea on the table and leaned toward her with narrow eyes. Kagome, seeing this, had enough.

Kagome stood suddenly unconcerned how this would affect him. He stood at the same moment and moved toward her. Damn the girl, why does she continue this behavior after being soundly warned? This surprised Kagome's mother and she sat staring. This wasn't a typical human response, she was a bit afraid of him at that point.

"Alright Mom…" Kagome began, but didn't have the chance to finish.

"Yes, I must be going, it was pleasant to finally meet you Ms. Higurashi," he said politely, stood then bowed and walked toward the front door. Kagome glared at her mother for a moment then took off after him.

"Are you leaving… so soon?" she asked as he was opening the door. He turned to look at her with an unreadable expression.

"Join me outside," he replied and slipped out into the summer sun. She bounded after him. He walked to god tree and sat on the bench beside it. His motions were like poetry, she missed watching him move. She snapped out this momentary musing and followed to sit adjacent.

He looked into the sky acting for the all the world as if she weren't there and this were a chance meeting of strangers on a very public bench.

"This situation has been difficult for me. Excuse my actions today, I am not feeling like myself," he said while training his eyes on the clouds. He sure could have fooled her. This last couple of hours felt like he'd been trying to prove he hadn't changed a bit, well, of course, with the exception of the restaurant. She laughed nervously.

"Oh, don't worry about… well, I was looking for a quick way out of that situation anyway. I really hate to let Houjo-Kun down. He's been following me around like a love-sick puppy since eighth grade…" she looked at him and could tell the last remark hit a nerve. "Anyway, I'm not very worried about it," she sighed and put her chin in her hands. She felt like she was walking on pins and needles around him now. What happened to the happiness and relief?

"I am going now," he stated, her heart sank. But he remained seated like he was waiting for something. He stood suddenly and walked away. This situation was becoming painful for her finally. All the nights spent in romantic dreaming seemed to crash around her then, she felt near tears.

He turned and looked at her as if he could feel the pain. "It seems more time is needed to work past this, I will see you again," he stated and walked off. She let the tears fall. This one person she had put her hopes in, shared her mind and body with seemed to treat her like a fragile disease.

She laughed at herself. Maybe in a few days this would pass, like he said, and her senses would come back to her. Why would she long for something she could never have?

She sat there and thought about her life in retrospect. All she had ever done was long for something not meant to be. She stood and made the long journey back to her house and up to her room bypassing her silent mother completely. She felt a sudden tugging pain in her stomach and rerouted her course to the bathroom.

His longing urge seemed to ease after today's activities. Aki was flitting about the house but being especially silent and wary of him today. She didn't want to trouble him. After a relaxing and worry-free meditation he retired to his front room window for some writing. Ideas were coming to him now, things might be turning normal once more.

After writing he sat back and had some serious and calculative thoughts about everything that had transpired. This would be avoided in the future with refraining from physical contact and maybe an annual 'tryst' with the youkai females he had come across in the wilderness. Yes, they were part of a lowly wolf pack, but it would definitely take the edge off.

There was a pang in his heart suddenly. And just after he had thought things might be normal, no matter, this bond was slipping as the hours passed and soon enough his mind would be free of her.

Her.

He grieved for the loss of something in his heart, but his mind couldn't understand what. He hung his head. He would have to see her again before this was all over. Before he could claim his mind for his own again.

He retired to his room, it was filled with her heady scent as old as it was. It was like a warm hand on cold heart. He expected this and curled into the sheets, wrapping himself like a child in the arms of her presence. He drifted peacefully.

He woke harshly from blood soaked dreams, panting.

He grabbed for the side table lamp as if in a drunken stupor and cursed at it hit the floor shattering into a thousand pieces. Sitting up on the edge of his bed, head in hands, he struggled to regain control of this breathing.

These weren't the normal musing of bloodlust he fell into. This was thick and musky, dark and calling. It was Kagome. He jumped from the bed and threw his previous clothing on. Something was wrong.

He flew through the night and landed silently on her roof. Pulling back the window soundlessly he jumped in. She was sleeping peaceful. There was nothing amiss except for a lingering and dark scent.

He followed it.

He soon found himself nestling under sheets and resting his face on her stomach. This was the source.

It was her monthly cycle!

This was preposterous! He had observed many human females grow into these courses naturally, understanding the strange workings of the human body. This useless function rose him from his sleep with swiftness and urgency?

Then he slowly began to understand why as his own arousal gripped his body. At that time he knew he wouldn't be able to leave her nor be around her. He fought fiercely not to seize her.

He jerked back and flipped the light.

"Get up," he barked and stalked to her closet. She jumped out of bed instantly, ready to kill what ever mindless demon had happened upon the camp when she realized she was not in the woods, and that was not Inuyasha's voice. She laughed and sighed all at once having not been jerked from sleep like that in a long time. Then she focused and found Sesshoumaru tearing clothing from her closet and piling it onto her bed.

"What…?" she was drawing a blank. He glared at her and started stuffing the clothing into a yellow bag he found discarded in a corner. He stopped and pointed to her desk.

"Leave your mother a note, you will come with me," he stated and turned toward her underwear drawer. This was too much, she jumped in front of him.

"Why? What happened? Hey I can get my own underwear… but why?" she implored with sleep in her eyes. She was finally getting a good night's rest too. This news was shocking but strangely wonderful, why the sudden change of heart?

"Write now, ramble later," he barked as he pushed her out of the way to grab a fist full of her underwear and cram it into the bag. She felt a bit annoyed and planted herself firmly on the floor.

"Tell me now or I'm not going anywhere," she tried to say with her sternest voice. He turned on her and growled. Feeling hair standing on the back of his neck he anted up, inches away from her face.

"You are becoming a loathsome nuisance and waste of my time human. Do not plague me with your mock defiance," this was a whisper she could barely register. Instantly she began to do as he said, feeling dejected and near tears. Why no kindness, happiness to see her?

Anger began to rise in her mind like a forked fiery tongue. She had dreamt of him coming to her window, just like this, with tender words caressing her ears, beckoning for her to come away. This was a twisted nightmare mockery of her heart. She bit back tears until her bottom lip bled while stuffing more underwear into the worn school bag, then a pair of sandals, and hesitantly, her journal.

"What… should I write?" she said softly. She wasn't in the mood for fighting, resisting, or anger. She could see him relax a bit, finding that she wouldn't resist.

"That you will return in a number of days and where to find you," he replied.

"How many days?" she asked, monotone.

"That depends, there is no tentative timeframe," he replied coolly. She jotted something down on a slip of paper from her desk then looked up at him, bag in tow, and said nothing.

"Good then…" he breathed and grabbed her firmly by her arm. In a flash they were out the window and flying top speed. Clamoring yet again for solid ground she wrapped herself fully around his waist as he was lacking his pelt. He looked down at her, the touch was unsettling but he endured it with much self-control. Flying at a fast pace, thankfully, brings your mind to entertain one task only.

In a minimal amount of time they were at his doorstep. He moved quickly to open the door, pulling from her embrace and hopefully avoiding her touch completely. He stood at the door and motioned her in.

She stepped in and looked at him, eyes heavy with sleep. She looked exhausted. "Are you going to tell me why you're being so rude and why I'm at your house at this time of night?" she said sullenly. He turned his back to her and walked down the hall turning into the kitchen. She followed leaving her bag at the closed front door.

He sat at his small table, she followed suit with a deep sigh. He looked out the window avoiding her eyes. She propped her hands on the table and laid her head in them, being very confused and frustrated. Somehow he couldn't read her emotions so he began.

"Dancing around the subject will get us nowhere so I will be blunt."

She breathed in deeply, readying herself for something horrendous.

"You have started your monthly cycle," He looked at her now. Not understanding the words at first her brow furrowed then after realizing what he was saying she nodded absentmindedly, wondering why in the world he would bring something so personal up in this conversation. But he is Youkai after all, she would never understand him.

"Being as we are…'bonded' and the fact that I am Youkai, it is my instinctual nature to protect you and mate you during this time," she understood that completely and her jaw dropped bringing her instantly out of sullen behavior. He looked back to the window.

"These are 'monthly' cycles for humans. But for Youkai these cycles are few and far between. The correct term would be estrus. I know humans have a mocking term for it that I shall not use,." he scowled slightly, training his eyes to the window as to not see her reaction. There was silence. He looked at her now with smoldering gaze.

"You will not leave my sight during this time. My instincts will not permit it, you will also not be alone with me. Aki is sleeping in the guest quarters and you will remain with her," he stated coolly while laying down the rules. "I do not care if you use the telephone to speak with your family, however, I do not want any visitors," she shifted uncomfortably. These rules were something she knew she couldn't commit to, hell, wouldn't commit to. This was completely ridiculous yet somehow, deep inside her mind, exciting. He looked at her as if reading her mind.

"I will be within speaking distance at all times. I will know your actions, please, I ask you for my sanity," he stopped momentarily to look at her. She could detect the slightest reflection of pain. "Do not disobey me, I will not be… controllable if you do not comply with these rules," she gasped a bit taking that statement to mean many things.

He stood suddenly and stalked off down the hall. She sat and digested this conversation. Her mother would be furious, her grandfather would be hysterical, her friends would consider her the luckiest girl on earth. She smiled a bit then mused about what kind of misfortune these next few days would bring.

* * *

A/N: I know this subject is beat like a dead horse by many fics, but I think it was perfect to throw them together for a bit. I understand it to be fact that female canine's bleed during heat so I used it. I am aware of some discrepancies with that theory, my info is from a breeder but as this individual is a hillbilly it may not be the best to use him as a reference, he says his dogs bleed from the start to the finish _always_. 


	20. Elsewhere chap 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I profit from this.**

"_What ravages of spirit  
conjured this temptuous rage  
created you a monster  
broken by the rules of love  
and fate has led you through it  
you do what you have to do...  
And I have the sense to recognize that  
I don't know how to let you go  
every moment marked  
with apparitions of your soul  
I'm ever swiftly moving  
trying to escape this desire  
The yearning to be near you  
I do what I have to do"_

- Sarah Mclaghlan, Do What You Have To Do

**Chapter Twenty**

As he opened the door to Aki's room he could hear the regulated sound of her sleep-time breathing. He slipped in soundlessly and watched her for a bit like he used to do with Rin, wondering how in the world she could feel at peace in his presence. He nudged her a bit with his clawed hand.

"Aki," he said quite audibly. She woke quickly and sat up straight rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She rested her sleepy gaze on him in wonder and smiled.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" she questioned with devotion dripping from her words, he almost smiled.

"I do not mean to wake you completely, I need to ask you for great favor," she smiled, ready to serve her hero. He continued.

"Kagome will be staying with us for a number of days, I need you to keep her company and stay with her while she is here," Aki nodded vigorously. She liked the girl that visited Sesshoumaru-sama on occasion, she was very excited to know more about her.

"You may go back to sleep," he finished. He left her room and closed the door soundlessly behind him. Now to put Kagome in her quarters. He made his way back to the kitchen. Kagome was still seated looking out the window in deep thought.

"Follow me," he ordered. She jumped at his words then stood to follow him. He led her to a small room at the end of the first wing on the left. He opened the door and she looked inside. The walls were decorative with floral scenes and a small futon situated in the far corner. "You will sleep here until you can return," he said flatly then turned to walk silently away. What, did she expect to sleep in his room? She almost laughed but sighed instead while walking slowly into her new living arrangements

As he made his way into his own personal space he thought a moment about locking her door. He clenched his teeth and growled. Why is this happening? Why did his pride have to suffer this last conquering blow? Having her on grounds was appeasing enough for now. He could only pray to the mocking gods that she would respect his request. These days were now grinding on his mind, his nerves, emotions…

He felt like surrendering, giving up on his pride. Allowing the girl to break him. He should have been more careful. He should have paid better attention to her in the feudal era, her effect on Inuyasha should have warned him of this. He couldn't bring himself to imagine the snap, the twisting of his very being if this took him. A picture of Inuyasha at the well again filled his mind. He would never be laid low. This would not be his fate.

He tensed slightly and began to remove his clothing. He looked to the bed. Still he was tempted to sleep there, the sheets remaining since she left him that day. The day that proved to remove the last thread holding the fabric of his mind. He sighed then crawled hopelessly into the waiting arms of her lingering scent and to sleep.

She looked around the small room. This would be comfortable enough. There was a lamp on a little table in the far corner giving the room it's only light. She sighed and sat on the futon. A small bump on the wall told her that her 'guardian' was most likely sleeping next door. Yes, very asleep.

She jumped up ready to investigate. Being roused in such an alarming manner meant she probably wouldn't be able to rest again for a bit. She opened the door carefully looking down a dark hall. When she felt the coast was clear she crept quietly to the next door and opened it.

She saw Aki sleeping very soundly in a room much like her own and closed the door softly. Suddenly she remembered her bag in the front of the house and went to retrieve it. It was bewitchingly silent all through the house. She spotted her bag but still felt adventurous. Was he asleep?

At this time she had two choices. The first to be respectful of a cranky and powerful Youkai's wishes. The second, well, since when had she been afraid to confront a cranky powerful Youkai? She crept down the hall to his wing and hesitated. There was no sound from sleep or wakefulness. Being what he was she knew he could sit silent for hours. But who would it hurt to peek? She continued on, her bare feet making little sound.

There he was, sleeping in the large bed this time. She could make out the whiteness of his bare skin in the dim light. Something tugged at her, almost pulled her to creep closer. She inched forward.

His hair was down and fanned around his back and face, shining silver from the moonlight issuing from the window. He looked majestic even in sleep, she noticed that he was still 'humanized' lacking his pelt. She couldn't completely see his face. She needed to.

She stalked up to stand beside him and carefully brush the hair from his forehead, he had not covered himself and was only in underwear. His face was serene and ageless, fiercely beautiful in the moonlight. She wanted to caress his cheek but refrained. Smiling slightly she reached for the bed sheets to cover him. He must have been cold.

A hand shot out to grasp her wrist and she gasped.

"You are foolish for coming here," he whispered. She could feel her heart beating in her throat. He released her quickly and turned to the side. She could see his chest and face fully now. Her stomach felt weak and she swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry, I was just seeing if you were okay," she breathed feeling the heat spreading from the pit of her stomach and fought the urge to crawl in next to him. His face was unreadable, especially in this half-light.

"Worry about yourself human," he growled. There was a long pause. She was breathing heavy. This was exquisitely painful, to stand in the fire of need and trying to turn the other cheek. She made a small sound in her throat almost like a moan. She wished to be anywhere but here now, in this crucible of his eyes and her desire.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked and did her best to turn toward the exit. His hand flew to her shoulder and turned her around instantly.

"Why do you patronize me?" he whispered, urgently, with many emotions behind his words. He pulled her to his chest. His body was so hot, his skin felt like it would burn her. She whimpered. He didn't wrap his arms around her, but sat there with her small frame resting against him breathing deeply.

He then whipped around to the far side of the bed and slid out.

"You will leave early. Aki does not need to witness you emerging from my personal quarters," he stated. She turned to him and nodded knowing he could see in the moonlight. He retired to his futon and she breathed a sigh, slipping the sheets over her.

This arrangement though not what she truly desired was much better than sleeping so far yet so close to the one she wanted to….

What did she want again? She tried to clear her mind but to no avail. She wanted to curl up not beside him but inside him, to hear his secret thoughts and know him like she knew no one could. Especially not her. Tears started to well but she choked them back as sleep began to take her.

As he slowly settled down on his futon the coppery taste of his own blood filled his mouth. He choked back a cough. He had bit his own tongue resisting an all-consuming need. Causing harm his own body he meant to defy. He wouldn't be sleeping tonight so he lay his on back staring at the ceiling and listening to her breath.

He woke to the sounds of laughter and rustling in the kitchen. How did he sleep so deeply? He jumped up and rushed to the kitchen. Kagome and Aki were looking through cabinets and discussing what to eat when they froze to stare at Sesshoumaru standing at the threshold of his quarters in nothing but underwear. Aki went almost white and Kagome began to blush. He had a very concerned look on his face. Aki walked toward him slowly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama you must be sick!" she gasped knowing something had to be wrong for him to rush out of his chambers disheveled and in this state of undress. She was very worried. He looked at her blankly and then back to Kagome. She had turned her back to shield her face from him. She was concerned but humored to the point of crying if she couldn't let the laugh out.

"Is everything… well?" he asked. Aki nodded absentmindedly.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome was going to make some pancakes but we couldn't find the stuff we need…" she stammered. Kagome turned suddenly realizing what he was concerned about.

"I woke Aki up early this morning with the shower… I wanted to make it up to her with some breakfast," she said training her eyes on the counter top. He nodded and stalked back down his hall. Kagome let out a huge sigh while Aki gasped.

"He must be very ill, I've never seen him act like that," Aki exclaimed with wide eyes to Kagome. Kagome waved her hand and shook her head.

"No, no, he's probably just not used to having such a noisy house guest and woke up startled by my big mouth," she laughed a bit but it was contagious. Soon she was gripping her sides trying to keep her muffled hiccups quiet. "He'll be fine, I promise," she sighed heavily working to contain her laughter. Aki looked at her like she was crazy then a rosy blush started to sneak up her cheeks and she giggled a bit.

"I… I hope, he's not been himself lately but he looked healthy…." At Aki's words both girls covered their mouths to cover the sound of giggles. Aki's blush turned red and she sighed this time. "I'll get him something to eat and maybe take it to him later," Kagome suddenly collected herself due to curiosity.

"I thought he had to eat… live things?" Kagome said very quietly. Aki almost turned green and shook her head.

"No, no, he just eats things raw, his favorite is veal," she walked to the fridge and opened it wide revealing an assortment of white-paper wrapped meats. "See, I'll take them out and let them get a little warm, he doesn't like me to use the microwave. It took him a while to let me prepare his meals," she blushed and looked up proudly at Kagome. "He said that I'm the only person he lets do that," she smiled and Kagome smiled back.

"Wow, he must really trust you then," Kagome said and Aki puffed out her chest.

"Yeah, he doesn't let me clean his room but I water the flowers and clean the rest of the house, he pays me too!" Kagome patted Aki's head and turned to continue breakfast

"That's great, how about something to eat for us?" at that Aki pulled a package out the fridge and sat it on a small tray. She turned to Kagome and started helping her.

From the confines of his bathroom he could hear every word that was said in the kitchen. He regretted jumping out without at least covering himself with his bath robe but waking so suddenly muddled his senses. Aki must be stupefied at his behavior. After some muffled giggles met his ears he relaxed a bit. Kagome was now turning his everyday routine upside down as well as his mind. He couldn't imagine what would transpire in these long days ahead.

After composing himself and dressing casually, he pulled his hair back and readied himself for the battle ahead. As he entered the kitchen area the girls where already sitting at his table eating and chatting. They became silent and looked at him, waiting for something perhaps.

"Good morning," he said flatly and noticed Aki had prepared his breakfast as it was sitting on the counter.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama, I thought you might like to eat in bed this morning, I was going to bring it in later…" Aki started but he interrupted.

"I will eat in the front room today," and with that he collected his meal and walked down the hall. The girls exchanged strange glances then continued to talk about plans for the day.

He seated himself at the small table in by the front door, positioned to gaze out the window. He could still hear their conversation and relaxed. It was pleasing to hear them planning and talking casually, like they'd always known each other. This might be easier than he at first thought, but then he remembered that if Kagome was anything it was unpredictable.

He frowned, letting expressions out in private now. Nonetheless he would be here, ever hearing, ever watchful. Things would stay in order and she wouldn't defy him to his face, or would she?

After their breakfast of mostly fruit and toast Kagome and Aki went out into the garden. Aki told her to stay there and ran out the side door, she supposed to her house. In the daylight the garden was more beautiful than words. She sat by the koi pond and watched the multicolored fish swim to her, hopeful for food. She smiled and breathed deeply, the air was wonderfully crisp yet rich with too many scents to decipher. She caught movement from the corner of her eye and turned to watch Sesshoumaru walk out into the garden.

"I trust you slept well," he stated not looking at her. He paused to breath in himself.

"Yes… I just woke up pretty early," she replied almost whispering. Seeing him dressed all in his browns and whites made her feel like she did that first night she came to see him. She realized then, that after everything, she didn't know him any better.

She had many new troubling feelings and some intense experiences to chew on but nothing substantially _him_ to hold on to. This made her feel endlessly sad, to know his face and skin but never know his mind. He turned to her almost as if he read her thoughts then she felt a sudden burst of youki. He transformed before her eyes, markings appearing, pelt billowing around him, then turned away to walk farther into the garden out of sight.

Aki came racing back at that moment with books and cds spilling out of her arms. "Kagome-chan! I wanted to read you some of my haiku's and listen to some music…" she continued chattering, laying this assortment of her life on the western garden table. Kagome paid little attention but looked at her and smiled. Her mind was in too many places to be brought back to reality.

He tried to meditate but the endless banter of Aki filled his senses and he just sat listening to her go on and on about writing, favorite music, favorite books, he smirked to himself. At least this time he wasn't being stricken with the multitude of interests this little human had. Then he picked up some whispers and strained to hear the conversation.

"Sesshoumaru-sama hasn't read my poetry. I would be embarrassed and my parents don't really care so I want you to tell me what you think," Aki whispered in Kagome's ear, startling her out of silent reverie. She smiled and took a pink journal from her hands and began to read. Much of it was simple haiku's about nature. She could tell a few were about Sesshoumaru, she giggled and turned to whisper in Aki's ear.

"I like this one, is it about…?" she pointed into the garden. Aki nodded her head and blushed.

"They are all very good Aki, you will be a celebrated poet one day," Kagome said with a huge grin. Aki blushed and took the book from Kagome's hands.

"You don't mean it, I just do these in my spare time. I've been writing a lot since it's summer and so beautiful," she said smiling. The phone suddenly rang and Aki jumped up to sprint toward it. Kagome was again left to herself and sad thoughts. Sesshoumaru stepped out and looked at her with a slight smirk. She knew he could hear every word but she smiled at him regardless. He walked to the small pond and sat on a stone looking as if he might start a conversation.

"Kagome-chan, it's your Mother," Aki said through the door. Kagome swallowed hard and walked into the house. She paused before picking up the phone wondering what she would say.

"Mom?"

"Kagome, what is going on?" came her mother's worried voice. Kagome almost laughed. She probably thought it was a run away wedding or something impulsive like that, Kagome wished it were that simple.

"I really can't… I don't know how to explain it. Just know that I'm safe and happy for now and I'll be back soon. It's not anything big or life-changing, think of it like a big sleep over," Kagome winced at her own words. That was winning the lamest of the lame award for sure.

"Kagome…" her mother seemed at a loss.

"You can call all you want and everything. I'm just going to be here for a while," she said quickly not wanting to hear her mother's words.

"Be careful then… are you sure you're fine?" she said in a very distressed voice. Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, I promise you I am fine," she said loudly into the phone. "Anyway mom I'm watching a neighborhood kid right now and she wants me to listen to some music," her mother breathed a sigh. Good, Kagome thought.

"Okay then, call me and hurry home, bye bye," her mother replied a little relieved. Kagome knew including Aki in the conversation would be a great help.

"Bye mom," Kagome hung up the phone and turned to find Sesshoumaru standing in the door. He nodded silently and walked back into the garden. The nerve of him, blatantly eavesdropping. She huffed and marched back out to find Aki rummaging through music, finding the perfect song for her hero's flowers.

Kagome cut Sesshoumaru an annoyed look but he was lounging on a small patch of grass a few yards away with a thick book in his hands. This must be his daily routine, she thought, and it made her smile. At least she would see how he lived day to day.

She sat back the table and listened to Aki go on and on. Then Aki asked a very unwanted question. "Kagome-chan, why are you staying with Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome sat up then looked nervously at Sesshoumaru. He was watching quietly, she turned back to Aki.

"I'm just here for a visit, like a vacation," she said with a small laugh. Aki thought this was very strange, the way she was acting to Sesshoumaru and the fact that they barely spoke. She smiled at Kagome's answer but the wheels were turning in her young brain.

After dinner Aki took out a set of antique Mah-Jongg tiles and set them up to play. Kagome was thankful for the distraction. She found herself staring at Sesshoumaru when there wasn't anything to occupy her. Many times he returned the stare. You could cut the air with a knife. Aki quickly taught her the fundamentals of the game and they began to play. Sesshoumaru retired early after watching the game for an hour and Aki started yawning.

"Lets call it a night Aki-chan," Kagome said with a smile. Aki started to put the game up and Kagome helped. Then both of them headed toward their rooms. Aki stopped at her door and thanked Kagome for such a fun day, Kagome returned the sentiment.

She could hardly wait to get to her room and wait for the quiet of the house to set in. She changed into a tee shirt and some sleeping shorts.

She was feeling increasingly restless. She had an idea, she knew what she would do.

* * *


	21. Elsewhere chap 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I profit from this.**

"_Come the night you're only what I want  
Come the night you could be my confidante  
I see you on the street in company  
Why don't you come and ease your mind with me  
I'm living for the night we steal away  
I need you at the dimming of the day"_

- Bonnie Raitt, Dimming Of The Day

**Chapter Twenty One**

He retired a bit early and stalked into his quarters heading for the bathroom linen closet. He had a good idea that his bed would be populated yet again. He walked into his sleeping area with a fresh set of sheets in hand.

He pulled the beige sheets from the bed and paused. He crushed his face into the material, for some reason beyond his understanding he didn't want to change them. This was ridiculous, he wadded the material and stuffed it into a hamper in his closet returning quickly to replace them with the newer less ominous set.

He removed his clothing, thinking better of only wearing 'underwear' he found a simple tee shirt and slipped that on. Now to wait. He laid down on his futon and waited with full confidence she would be there in a matter of minutes. He knew the game had ended and could hear her rustling about in the far wing. Her cycle was beginning to peak and he comforted himself in the thought she would only be there maybe two more days at the most.

She waited for a half an hour. Staring at the clock she was feeling very restless. Creeping to the door she opened it softly. Listening for a moment she slid out into the hall.

'_Abide by the rules… Whatever, dragging me here…'_ she though to herself trying to justify her actions. It wasn't very smart to try his patience even if centuries had softened his view on humans.

Knowing she was more or less a thorn in his side she suddenly felt it would be safer to just turn back to her room and go to sleep like a good house guest. That was stupid, she was for the most part an unwilling house guest. Her courage plucked up a bit and she continued to the end of hall, into the kitchen, to the entrance of his wing.

"If he's asleep I'll leave him alone…" she said under her breath extremely slight and low.

She crept to the threshold of his bedroom and eased her head around the corner. It was dark and very quiet. He must be asleep yet she lingered. What should she do?

"Do not stand there as if you think you are hidden from me," she heard his voice rip through the silence. She couldn't see him anywhere, he must be on his futon. He stood suddenly and she took a step back hiding her presence. "Come in by all means. You can not respect my simple requests do not try and be modest now," he continued. She blushed, the way he worded things was very open-ended at times. Stepping lightly she made herself visible again.

"Well, what do you expect? I'm pretty much a prisoner here," She huffed faking some of that anger she was so adept at with Inuyasha and crossing her arms. This wasn't Inuyasha though, and she knew he would twist her words, manipulation was his second nature.

"Ah, a willing prisoner. Instead of planning escape from my estate you plan infiltration into my sleeping quarters," he said flatly. She had set herself up for that one. Looking down at her feet she began to rock on her heels nervously.

"…I… wanted…" she opened and closed her mouth. Why did she come here again? Words couldn't be put to a reason because she didn't have one. Boredom? Curiosity? He interrupted.

"You will sleep here on the condition that you will rise early and leave my quarters. I see that you will continue this behavior," he paused looking for the right words. "I find it more comforting to know where you are then not," with that he settled back onto his futon. She just stood at the entrance dumbfounded.

Did he really just invited her to sleep in his room on a long-term basis? She shook her head with disbelief and edged to bed. Pulling the sheets back she felt a bit nervous. About what? She scoffed it off and crawled in pulling the sheets to her face. This was a very comfortable bed and sleeping here was always a pleasant experience. However, she wasn't sleepy and her mind began to wonder… To that futon on the floor.

He listened to her breathing. She was not drifting off to sleep as he expected. Instead she was trying very hard to feign sleep and this was amusing to him. Evening out her breaths she did everything in her power to lie very still. This was so obvious he almost snickered, what could she be thinking of? When she turned suddenly to face the opposite wall a wave of scent hit him that instantly gave her away.

She was thinking about anything, anything to take her mind off being in his house, lying in his bed, the reason she was there… She was failing miserably. A raw aching feeling was beginning to work its way down her spine. She had this feeling on occasion at home and entertained these random thoughts, being in her own bed it didn't matter.

But she wasn't in her own bed and the one her night-time thoughts lingered on lately was mere feet away. This was a predicament. Maybe she should go back to her little room next to Aki's. No that was stupid, she had to control herself. What would he think if she jumped up suddenly and ran off trailing this scent she was sure he already picked up?

She bit her lip and tried her best to act as if she were sleeping, like maybe this was the throes of some passionate dream. Her eyes lingered on his slight outline in the moonlight. This need began to ebb and flow causing her legs to shift slightly, she needed to turn over.

With a quick motion she flipped and stared hard at the wall. It was so silent the lack of sound rang in her ears. The reason she was a 'willing prisoner' came back to her and she shuddered. He was attracted to her, even if only by this blood thing and that thought lit her core on fire. Would he always be distant and harsh. Could he ever be… open and tender?

She thought of his hand in a tender gesture on her arm. Why is it those thoughts never remain on just the arm, or hand, but travel to face, throat, chest, and… She caught a breath in her throat.

This whole thing had blown its self from a haphazard tryst to some sort of sadistic play on her body and emotions. This angered her a bit but didn't push back the need. She could feel her body begin to pulsate. Fighting back the urge to writhe like some animal in heat she found this more than embarrassing.

Why was this happening to her? She had never been this consumed by someone in her life. The passion came and went with Inuyasha, it was just as powerful but not primarily passionate. Trying to grasp an explanation her mind went back to the beach… Wrong chain of thought, maybe she should not try to ferret out some obscure reason and clear her brain before this got any worse.

There was a sound of movement and a slight pressure on the far side of the bed. She turned quickly to see Sesshoumaru griping the mattress, kneeling on the opposite side, his hair shielding his face from view.

"Leave my room now," he snarled between clenched teeth. She gasped but didn't move a muscle.

Oh boy, not again.

She fought desperately with the fear rising in her mind.

When that consuming wave of lust and lingering blood hit him, he froze. She began shifting her legs and making small sounds in her throat. Calling to him, beckoning him. Arousal seared his mind and body. The intensity would have knocked him to his feet if he were standing.

He had reasoned earlier that the bond was fading, her emotions left his mind more and more until he had to decipher her mood with scent now. Damn his nose, he was so sure this would be safe and comforting…

Anger rose like a boiling geyser. He found himself clutching the mattress of the bed heaving breaths quietly. He almost laughed at his own words,

"Leave my room now…"

And where would she go to escape him? Where in his house could she mask this desire? She froze and he could sense the fear rising. He almost whimpered. There was only so much he could do to control himself, her heady scent, her raw passion, her lingering fear, these factors were breaking down every defense again, if she attempted to leave it would only fuel this more. Thinking better of his words he formulated a quick plan. He removed his shirt and pulled back the sheets.

"Turn over, lie still," he barked. She looked at him blankly and he growled. Turning slowly she held her breath in. She could feel him slipping into the sheets he laid quietly beside her for many minutes.

He commanded his body to regain control. Her fear spiked as he lay there. Golden eyes shifted slowly to crimson. She didn't dare move a muscle, his voice had told her he meant business. Then she felt an arm wrap around her waist beneath her shirt and pause on her bare stomach. This startled her. He curled up at her back, fitting his large form onto her and then his lips were at her ear.

"Don't move… try to control… I do not want to hurt you again…" he whispered. Like gasoline to a flame his soft words in her ear ignited her body. She began to pull her knees to her face but stopped as another arm seized her and pulled her back abruptly. The fear began to recede and something else replaced it, she felt drunk and overtaken.

A sigh escaped her lips before she could control it. At that moment she lost all control and writhed gently with her breaths. This moment was so intense and powerful. She could have froze her life in that dangerous passion even if feeling it much longer would probably kill her. She started to tremble.

Not knowing how to express this desire was painful. His left arm moved to wrap around her chest and bring her body flush against his. As if on cue his body matched her movement and she felt her shirt pulled up slightly. He ground into her back and she felt something she had only experienced once in the woods…

Hot and searing she gasped as she felt his arousal. His hand found the curve of a breast and he growled gently. Her passioned dreams had played his scene in her mind many times but her dreams couldn't compare to the true ache and ecstasy of this moment.

"Sesshoumaru…" she breathed his name like a secret prayer. He tightened his grip on her body. Clenching her teeth she gripped the sheets. This intoxication was screaming for release. She remembered her 'release' in the woods…

Reliving that now would break her neck with the force of it. Tears rolled lazily from her eyes. He had never touched her like this before. This was urgent and even if fueled by instinct it felt seductive and lustful. He seemed to enjoy it as much as she.

Suddenly she needed to see his face. As she began to rise he gripped her body painfully and ground onto her harder, growling fiercely. Before she could control herself, out of fear, a pulse of purifying energy hit him.

He released his grip and snapped back. She instantly turned over to find him staring blankly with his red-tinged golden eyes at the ceiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you," she breathed through tears. Suddenly his baritone laughter filled her ears and she looked into his face. He looked relieved.

"That was tactful," he said with a sigh. She had knocked the sense back into him in one clean stroke. He looked at her tear streaked face and resisted placing his hand on her cheek. He was so very grateful for her purification power but why was she still crying?

Leaning toward his face she closed her eyes and sighed. She was lying on top of him and even though the feral beast was held at bay, his arousal was still nagging. He shifted uncomfortably hoping she wasn't in a state of mind to notice. As she opened her eyes a strange expression crept into her features. In his long years of life he had never expected what she did next.

Bending down slowly she placed her small lips on his.

Of course he was aware of what she was doing. He knew enough about human behavior to understand this gesture. However, this wasn't a Youkai practice and his demon brain froze. He had never been 'kissed' before that moment and it felt strange, soft and intimate.

He had adopted the practice of kissing the children on their heads, or placing his lips on the hand of an important lady, but he had never considered something like this. A kiss on his lips out of passion. He never had reason to, a Youkai female doesn't display such behavior and a mere human would never dare…

The sheer emotion she held behind this mundane action made his senses tingle. As he allowed her to linger he soon felt the warmth of a tongue slide timidly to the corner of his mouth. He jerked away.

"Stop this," he barked in a whisper. She sat up and looked away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what…" she breathed. He could smell the hot salt of tears and felt a drop fall on his bare chest. Her sadness was unbearable.

"You can not be held accountable. My actions were completely base and unhonorable," he said softly. She turned her watery eyes to him and smiled slightly. Quickly he sat up and slid to the opposite end of the bed before she felt at liberty to attempt another round of her human affections.

"No, this is all my fault. I can't control my feelings at times. I've never been able to actually…" she thought back on many things she had said or done. She laid back onto the bed abruptly and covered herself. "I'm sorry if I hurt you… before," she whispered. He looked at her with amusement as he stood to return to his futon.

"If it were between hurting you or hurting myself, I heal quickly," he said coolly and laid back on is his futon. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she answered. Still the tears came. She wanted to slap herself. Why did she try to kiss him? Better yet, why couldn't she control her purification power?

Damn it, she panicked and shocked him right out of his tender mood. _'Well, as tender as he can be.' _She thought to herself. It's a wonder she didn't purify him completely. She always had problems with her miko powers, emotions, and her big mouth. She almost laughed at her thoughts as she drifted into sleep. Her mouth just didn't say stupid things, it did stupid things as well.

Aki woke from a strange dream and reached for her diary to write it down. Looking at the clock she found it was three in the morning. After scribbling a few paragraphs she put the journal down got out of bed to use the bathroom. Upon exiting her room she found Kagome's door to be wide open. Very strange.

She peeked into the room, Kagome wasn't there. Curiosity began to bubble up inside her. Where could she be? An inspection of the house was in order.

The bathroom, the front room, and the kitchen were all empty. Her eyes rested on the entrance to Sesshoumaru's quarters Would she risk being caught? She needed to let him know Kagome was gone anyway. There was also the possibility that maybe Kagome… might be with him? Quietly she crept down the dark hall toward the light of his bedroom window at the end.

Leaning her head slightly around the corner she had to choke back a gasp. Kagome was sleeping in her hero's bed! But he wasn't with her, is he up? She looked to and fro anxiously, no, he must be sleeping on his futon. She felt the sudden urge to giggle. Something was definitely going on here. This was wonderful, he had always been so lonely. She crept back the hall and took off in a silent run to her bedroom.

She closed the door softly and let out a giggle. He wasn't just sick, he was love sick. She sighed and swooned falling onto her bed. They both must be in denial by the way they treat each other. He let Kagome sleep in his bed but didn't join her. She was young, yes, but old enough to know that when a man and woman share a room there is something special going on. Her mother and father shared the same bed. If her hero would do the same…

She had to do something, she couldn't just sit back and let them go on denying such a wonderful thing. She giggled again. Too many romance novels made her a bit soft in the head, that's okay though. She began to plan the next day with much excitement.

* * *


End file.
